


Тайны Солинари

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Demons, Drama & Romance, Evil Hunters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Monsters, Vampires, werewolfs, Любовный роман, эротика и секс
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Несколько лет назад молодая волчица Эспер оказывается одна, на чужом континенте, подавленная грузом вины и живущая лишь благодаря жажде мести. Последняя выжившая из своего клана, она находит приют под заботливым крылом Николаса Хотмана... директора академии для сверхъестественных существ, простого человека и давнего врага ее отца.





	1. Пролог

Поздняя осень. Холодный ветер с шумом трепал ветви высоких сосен в лесу, растущем вокруг бывшего поместья семьи дю Шеро. Сейчас красивое старое здание из красного кирпича служило тайной академией для обучения сверхъестественных существ. Удивительно, но директором являлся простой смертный человек.

Доктор Николас Хотман вот уже пятый год стремился удержать на плаву безумный проект, организованный когда-то вампиром, ведьмой и оборотнем. Много-много лет назад, еще до его рождения, лидеры конкурирующих видов, чтобы избежать полного истребления решили заключить мир, и академия «Солинари» стала экспериментом. Надо признать, что не слишком удачным, хотя она и смогла продержаться целых семьдесят лет с относительно малым количеством смертей.

В целом, если вспомнить, то за те годы, которые Николас провел в академии, на закрытой территории поместья не случилось ровным счетом ничего ужасного и непоправимого. Студенты старались соблюдать правила и избегать лишних контактов с жителями Сэнди Лэйк, городка неподалеку, пока не научатся владеть своими силами, и отлично понимали, что для каждого из них — это залог выживания.

Дни Николаса пролетали в бесконечной суете, хоть и удивительно мирно и предсказуемо. Перед сном он подумал лишь о постоянных жалобах на старые окна. Ставни жутко скрипели от порывов осеннего ветра и сильно мешали всем спать.

Сегодня не случилось никаких внезапных смертей от неверно произнесенного заклинания, никаких укусов и гипнозов, никакой борьбы за право стать альфой и прочих сверхъестественных неприятностей. Даже проклятое полнолуние еще не скоро…

Николас Хотман блаженно спал, как младенец, пока тишину глубокой ночи вдруг не разорвал пронзительно громкий гудок его мобильника.

— Черт! — резко вскочив с подушки, выругался Николас и потянулся к телефону, ослепительно светящемуся в темноте. — Три часа ночи! Кто такой умный?! Хотман слушает…

— Ник, ты сейчас в академии? — спросила какая-то женщина.

— Да, — рявкнул он и только потом осознал, что услышал голос своей бывшей жены, с которой он не разговаривал вот уже два года. — Кэтрин?..

— Да. Я в Солинари, и мой приезд не связан с Кэсси. Спускайся в холл. Сейчас, — произнесла она и быстро повесила трубку.

— Какого черта! Что опять?.. — Николас в бешенстве вскочил с кровати, надел первые попавшиеся брюки, накинул на плечи рубашку и вышел из спальни, торопливо застегивая на ходу пуговицы, и только на лестнице понял, что забыл ботинки.

— Проклятье! — вновь выругался Ник, посмотрев на кончики своих полосатых черно-белых носков, но обратно решил не возвращаться. Мало ли, что там случилось?..

Внезапно явиться поздно ночью без каких либо объяснений — в этом была вся суть Кэт.

Сделать что-то единолично, совершенно с ним не посоветовавшись, а затем поставить перед фактом — это тоже в духе Кэт.

Умолять помочь решить проблемы, произошедшие из-за нее? И… вновь непревзойденная Кэтрин Кэнделберн!

В прошлом — ведьма, а в настоящем — вампир, а также мать его семилетней дочери Кэсси. А еще ходячее воплощение всех ошибок его молодости. Так порой считал Ник, который сейчас в быстром темпе шел по пустым коридорам затихшей на время сна академии. Нет, он совсем не ненавидел Кэтрин, но больше не мог заставить себя ее любить и терпеть ее выходки. Даже ради дочери…

Когда он наконец добрался до холла, то сразу увидел блондинку в элегантном тонком бордовом пальто, стоящую на свету возле широкого окна рядом с парой дорожных сумок.

— Какого черта, Кэт? — минуя вежливые приветствия, воскликнул Ник. — Три часа ночи! Я понимаю, ты вампир и спишь, когда пожелаешь, но это не означает, что остальные живут так же! Могла проявить хоть каплю уважения!

— Я тоже тебя рада видеть, Николас, — мило улыбнулась Кэтрин и, быстро шагнув к нему, кратко обняла, будто совсем не она со скандалом уехала два года назад в Италию к своему любовничку. Оборотню, стоит заметить. Впрочем, Николас уже давно потерял последние крупицы желания понять ее логику.

— Ты думаешь у меня настолько короткая память?! — вспылил он. — Что?.. Ренато бросил тебя, и теперь ты решила вновь испить моей кровушки?

— Будь добр, умерь свою паранойю, — холодно ответила Кэтрин, понизив голос, а затем нервно пригладила волосы. — И держи себя в руках. Мы не одни, а я приехала совершенно не поэтому, — сообщила она, а затем громко крикнула:

— Эспер, подойди к нам, пожалуйста!

Из темноты в дальнем конце холла вдруг выступила девушка, которую Ник вначале абсолютно не приметил. Вероятно из-за того, что одета она была в простое черное платье и джинсовую куртку, поэтому совершенно сливалась с контрастными ночными тенями. Высокая, рыжеволосая... Она чем-то напомнила ему давнюю знакомую ведьму из Италии. Те же выразительные скулы, прямой нос и пухлые губы, только вот разрез глаз, как у…

Ник даже отшатнулся от осознания. Льдисто-синие глаза, как у его давнего врага.

— Дочь Ренато?! — злобно прошипел он, сурово взглянув на Кэтрин. — Только не говори, что ты притащила с собой в мою академию отпрыска серийного маньяка?! Совсем с ума сошла? Хочешь, чтобы ее папаша перегрыз здесь всем глотки, если дочку вдруг кто-то обидит?

— Отец уже никого не убьет, — сухо заявила Эспер, подходя к ним ближе. — Он мертв, как и весь клан «Вааца», можете быть довольны.

Новости свалились на него подобно отрезвляющему ведру холодной воды. Пытаясь мысленно переварить услышанное, Николас неосознанно открыл рот, а затем внимательно посмотрел на свою бывшую. Кэтрин выглядела мертвецки бледной. Еще белее, чем обычно.

— Охотники Вальктора расстреляли всех оборотней, Ник, — мрачно подтвердила она, ответив на невысказанный вопрос. — Всех без исключения, даже беременных волчиц и младенцев.

— Мне жаль… — наконец смог выдавить из себя Николас, взглянув на рыжеволосую девушку, которая теперь осталась сиротой.

— Мне не нужны чьи-то фальшивые сожаления! — грубо процедила Эспер, скрестив на груди руки. — Я убила всех охотников!

— Эспер! — шикнула вдруг Кэтрин, схватив девушку за руку. — Помолчи!

— И я горжусь этим! — вырвавшись, воскликнула Эспер. — И я прикончила бы тварей трижды, если бы такое было возможно!

Николас мрачно взглянул на дочь своего врага. На языке ядовито вертелось: «Значит, ты такая же злобная и жестокая, как твой отец!» Но усилием воли он все-таки сдержал свой закостенелый гнев, заметив, что хоть Эспер и пытается казаться сильной, но на самом деле едва сдерживает слезы.

— Их смерть не совсем ее вина, — попыталась оправдаться Кэтрин. — Когда Эспер увидела тела сородичей, то испытала шок. Охотники оказались рядом, и попали под действие магического выброса ее энергии из-за испытанной боли.

— Я прикончила бы их в любом случае, — зло выплюнула Эспер, гордо расправив плечи и подняв подбородок. — Никто из моего клана не заслуживал смерти!

— Кроме маньяка-вожака, — все-таки не сдержался Ник, за что получил болезненный щипок от Кэтрин.

— Как ты можешь?!

— В Солинари нет места таким, как она! — сквозь зубы произнес Ник, махнув рукой в сторону Эспер. — Здесь живут существа, готовые сдерживать свои животные инстинкты и природную силу, а не те, кто гордится своей властью и возможностью безнаказанно убивать простых смертных!

Ник заметил, как слезы все-таки скатились по щекам девушки. Она резко схватила сумку, развернулась, тряхнув густой копной рыжих волос, и направилась к выходу.

— Стой, Эспер! — попыталась остановить ее Кэт, а затем, обращаясь к Нику, отчаянно воскликнула: — Она не Ренато! И никогда не станет такой, как ее отец! И… разве ты сам не хотел бы расправиться с виновными, узнав, что вся твоя семья мертва? Когда-то ты тоже был одержим местью! Уже позабыл?!

Ник скрипнул зубами, нехотя признав поражение.

Да, чертова Кэт права. Как он может винить Эспер, когда в ее возрасте сам был ровно таким же? С той лишь разницей, что он простой смертный и не мог одной лишь силой мысли разрушить половину Чикаго, когда узнал о смерти своих родителей. В конце концов, он отлично понимал чувства, которые она сейчас испытывает.

— Эспер… Эсперанса. Остановитесь! Вы можете остаться.

Девушка стремительно шла к двери и, казалось, совершенно не собиралась никого слушать.

— Хорошо. Я останусь! — заявила она, все-таки замерев на пороге. — Но только потому, что мне нужно какое-то время скрываться. Как только я узнаю, что меня перестали искать, то вернусь обратно в Италию, и вам больше не придется иметь дело с… убийцей!

— Как пожелаете, мисс Нэро, — язвительно ответил Ник, скрестив руки на груди. — Берите сумку, поднимайтесь по лестнице на второй этаж и подождите меня там, я покажу комнату, где вы будете жить.

— Спасибо, Ник, — едва слышно прошептала Кэтрин, легко пожав его плечо. — Ей нельзя возвращаться. Да и абсолютно некуда… Весь лагерь «Вааца» и половина леса выгорели дотла, — в тихом голосе Кэт сквозила неприкрытая боль и сожаление. — Пригляди за ней и заставь остаться в Америке хотя бы до последнего курса обучения, иначе выжившие охотники ее убьют. Пожалуйста, хотя бы ради Элен…

— Ничего не могу гарантировать, — также тихо ответил Ник, наблюдая, как Эспер поднимается по ступеням. — Ты же видишь, что это не мы, а она якобы сделала нам одолжение. Что бы ты ни говорила, Кэт, от отца в ней больше, чем я бы хотел видеть. Если девица Нэро навредит кому-то из студентов, я без лишних сантиментов выгоню ее прочь, так и знай.

— Такого не произойдет, — сказала Кэтрин.

— Не давай обещаний, исполнение которых от тебя не зависит, — угрюмо процедил Николас, нахмурив брови. — Да и вообще лучше не давай никаких обещаний. Где ты пропадала два года?.. Кэсси несколько раз меня спрашивала, не умерла ли ты окончательно.

— Ты сам не желал меня видеть, Николас, — ответила Кэтрин, а на ее бледных щеках вдруг проступили красные пятна. — Я занималась тем же, чем обычно, только в Италии… А Кэсси будет лучше, если она не узнает, сколько ее мать тратит сил, чтобы не расплакаться при одном ее виде.

— А о ее желаниях ты подумала? — зло выплюнул Ник. — Эгоистка!

— Пусть я буду плохой… Пусть! — вспылила Кэтрин. — Но зато буду знать, что моя дочь проживет счастливую жизнь, хоть и вдали от меня! — схватив свой чемодан, она стремительно исчезла, а затем в мгновение ока появилась у двери. — Я остановлюсь у МакСойла, но завтра навещу Кэсси. Обещаю…

В следующую секунду вампирша словно испарилась. Николас тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая, как медленно закрывается створка входной двери.

«Да… Завтра у Кэсси наступит самый счастливый день, а на рассвете следующего Кэтрин уже исчезнет, как обычно оставив свою дочь одну, — думал Николас. — Хотя нет… Ведь ее отец по-прежнему будет рядом. Только и остается, что утешаться данным фактом...»

— Вы там примерзли к полу что ли? — донесся до него с вершины лестницы голос Эспер.

— С этой секунды будьте добры обращаться ко мне «доктор Хотман», — ответил ей Ник, слегка смутившись от того, что девушка заметила отсутствие ботинок на его ногах. — Я директор, а также преподаю историю магических существ.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он взял ее сумку, чтобы помочь донести до комнаты.

«Легкая. Судя по всему, личные вещи сгорели вместе с лагерем».

— Мне плевать, — ответила Эспер, закатив глаза. — Я надеюсь как можно реже вас видеть и вообще не планирую к вам обращаться! …Мистер Хотман, — все-таки добавила она, забирая вещи обратно себе, когда они подошли к двери в конце коридора.

— Доктор… Доктор Хотман. Степень по истории оккультизма.

Эспер тяжко вздохнула, запрокинув голову к потолку.

— Надеюсь, что и я не буду вас видеть, синьорина Нэро, — буркнул Николас. — Завтра утром к вам зайдет Сара Чейз и расскажет все, что необходимо знать о жизни в академии.

— Я запомню.

— Вот единственная свободная комната, — распахнув створку, произнес Николас, а затем привычно добавил стандартную для всех студентов фразу: — Будьте, как дома, но не забывайте, что вы в гостях.

— Не забуду, уж поверьте! — всхлипнула Эспер и захлопнула перед его носом дверь.

«Черт, идиот!» — выругался на себя Николас, ощутив внезапный укол вины. Вряд ли когда-нибудь наступит день, когда Эспер забудет, почему она осталась жить в Солинари.


	2. Глава 1. Точка отсчета

Пять лет спустя…

Эспер сидела на самой неинтересной лекции по истории магических существ за последние… наверное, несколько лет. Хотя зачем мелочиться? Самой скучной и невыносимой в своей жизни. По крайней мере, сейчас ей так казалось, ведь учиться в академии оставалось считанные месяцы. Каких-то девяносто семь дней и вуаля! Свобода. Но до нее еще надо было дожить, а как сейчас не подохнуть ненароком от скуки она не знала. Николас Хотман заунывно рассказывал об американских шаманах и их влиянии на жизнь ведьм, вампиров и оборотней, переселяющихся из Европы вместе с колонистами.

Эспер, разумеется, не слушала. Только пару дней назад она читала рекомендованную Ником книгу Джона Минчипа Уайта, которую он сейчас откровенно и нагло цитировал. Позор и скукота!

Когда Эспер только приехала в Солинари из Неаполя, то осталась на второй год, а вдобавок из-за разницы программ попала на курс со студентами на год ее младше. Стыдно, но она с треском завалила экзамены. В ее оправдание стоит заметить, что жизнь складывалась тогда несказанно паршиво, хотя и она вела себя, как последняя тварь: портила преподавателям и другим студентам жизнь, постоянно изматывая всем нервы. Магией поджигала мебель, разрушала стены, разбивала тарелки, стекла и тому подобное... Прямо Халк в клетчатой юбке! Даже вспоминать страшно. И как только доктор Хотман сумел вытерпеть все ее подростковые выходки?

«Сверхчеловеческое терпение! — вынесла вердикт Эспер. — Хотя он и прикидывается простым человеком. Ха!»

Рассеяно глядя по сторонам, она решила придумать игру, чтобы ненароком не пасть жертвой непередаваемой нудноты. Суть забавы заключалась в том, чтобы ради развлечения представить какого-нибудь однокурсника без одежды. Причем не просто представить, а в деталях...

Игра, если честно, оказалась так себе. Половина парней в классе являлись оборотнями, и утром после очередного полнолуния любили пощеголять в одних трусах, чем заранее испортили Эспер все удовольствие. Единственный приятный вампир в доступном радиусе все же ненадолго занял ее внимание, но и секрета его прелестного, хоть и воображаемого, тела не хватило надолго.

Лекция все не кончалась и не кончалась…

Остались ведьмаки. Но парни, увы, не показались ей хоть каплю «секси» без одежды. Один вечно жевал жвачку, словно худая нескладная лама, а второй — явно поклонник радужных флагов. Эх, как жаль!

Когда Эспер мысленно разделалась со все существами противоположного пола, то перевела взгляд на человека.

Николас Хотман.

Да. Профессор все еще оставался красивым и привлекательным в свои тридцать… сорок лет?.. (Эспер не знала точно). Высокий, хотя лишь на голову ее выше. Темно-русые густые волосы, аккуратно уложенные и причесанные. На щеках легкая небритость, (не больше двух дней), четко очерченный овал лица, добрые темно-зеленые глаза. Свидетельством странной любви к ретро служил его чрезмерно стильный для академии костюмчик-тройка, чуть жмущий на бедрах. Наверняка виной тому служили регулярные тренировки по рукопашному бою. Каждый четверг Эспер занималась вместе с ним и никогда не пропускала удовольствия уложить директора на лопатки при помощи своей магии. «Нечестно», — говорил он, но что поделать! Мир несправедлив…

А сейчас Эспер сама почувствовала несправедливость. Как бы она ни старалась, но так и не смогла представить Николаса Хотмана без одежды… Ну никак! Что-то неуловимо ей мешало. Неужели его вечно туго завязанный галстук? Глупость какая! Он ведь ровно такой же человек, как и все остальные. Руки, ноги, голова… Мышцы, кровь, кости… Ничего принципиально нового.

Вдруг в ее памяти всплыл эпизод из далекого прошлого:

Николас Хотман в мятой белой рубашке набекрень, с наполовину застегнутой ширинкой и без ботинок, в одних лишь полосатых носках, одиноко стоит посреди холла Солинари поздно ночью.

«Надо же! Как можно так позорно позабыть о его любви к аксессуарам в полоску!» — мысленно воскликнула Эспер.

— …В таком случае единственный способ нейтрализации колдуна состоял в том, чтобы как можно скорее его убить, — тем временем закончил Николас.

Образ профессора наконец проявился в сознании Эспер, но даже нагишом он все же оставался в своих зебро-носках. Эспер прыснула. Внезапный смешок прозвучал слишком громко в воцарившейся тишине класса. Сообразив, что произошло, девушка резко притворилась максимально сосредоточенной.

— Не расскажите ли нам, что смешного вы нашли в убийстве, мисс Нэро? — язвительно произнес Николас, внимательно посмотрев ей в глаза.

«Дерьмо!» — выругалась про себя Эспер, наблюдая, как все студенты обернулись, чтобы на нее посмотреть. Надо как-то выпутываться…

— Простите, — нехотя протянула она, ощущая, как начинают гореть ее щеки. — Просто на миг представила, как шаман скачет вокруг костра в одних черно-белых носках в полоску. Тут так душно… Мозг не работает!

Несколько однокурсников глухо посмеялись, услышав ее сумбурное объяснение, а Николас словно замер, на его лице на миг отразилось смущение, в долю секунды сменившееся показным равнодушием.

«Ха! — мысленно похвалила себя Эспер. — Еще помните, мистер Хот?»

Но Ник не остался в долгу.

— Если душно, дышите глубже… А мысли о голых шаманах не помогут вам сдать экзамены, синьорина. Хотите вновь остаться на второй год? Я могу это устроить.

«Черт!» — Эспер вдруг захотелось провалиться на месте. Николас гневно нахмурил брови, и явно ждал ее ответа.

— Доктор Хотман, смотрите! — вдруг крикнула Розамунд Слим, показывая пальцем куда-то за спину директора, и тем самым спасла Эспер от окончательного позора.

Все старшекурсники сразу забыли о ней и переключили свое внимание на огромную карту пригорода Сэнди Лэйк, висящую на стене позади преподавательской трибуны. На старинной пожелтевшей бумаге магическим светом сиял яркий синий огонек. С каждым мгновением он будто ближе сдвигался к черте города.

Это могло значить лишь одно: в Сэнди Лэйк направляется какое-то неизвестное молодое магическое существо, а значит, их лекция на сегодня закончена. Доктор Хотман скоро отправится предложить «новичку» обучение. Так и произошло.

— Все свободны, — недолго думая, ровным тоном сообщил Николас и под шум отодвигаемых стульев отошел к стене. Студенты быстро испарились из кабинета, за исключением Эспер.

Не могла же она просто уйти, когда именно ее заклинание зачаровало древнюю карту на поиск новых потенциальных студентов академии.

Собрав вещи в сумку, Эспер подошла к Николасу и села на краешек стола, на который он опирался. Хотман задумчиво смотрел на стену и молчал.

— Оборотень, что тут думать! — воскликнула Эспер полминуты спустя, проследив взглядом за медленно ползущей точкой на карте. — Чем сильнее свет, тем больше сила существа. Светится очень ярко, а завтра полнолуние…

— Я уже и сам догадался, — сообщил Николас, окинув ее недовольным взглядом, а затем начал собирать свои бумаги в папку. — Почему ты еще здесь, Эспер? — спросил он минуту спустя.

— Хочу поехать, разумеется! — возмутилась она в ответ. — Мне интересно посмотреть, правильно ли работает изобретенное мной заклинание.

— Нет, я против, — категорично ответил Николас, сделав вид, что он что-то ищет в своей папке.

— Почему? — не собиралась отступать Эспер. — Я имею право посмотреть результат своих трудов.

— Нет — значит, нет. И я не должен тебе ничего объяснять.

— Это все из-за носков, да? — прищурилась Эспер, внимательно следя за мимикой Ника.

— Нет. Из-за того, насколько тебе оказалась неинтересна моя лекция, что ты витаешь в облаках, — ответил Николас и с громким щелчком захлопнул папку. — Твое поведение и невнимание задело мою профессиональную гордость.

— Гордость? Ты всю лекцию нагло цитировал Джона Уайта. Мне было скучно, — честно призналась Эспер. — Да! Я, в отличие от остальных, прочла рекомендованную тобой литературу.

— Надо же, какое достижение! — Ник притворно вздохнул. — Тогда ладно… Обещай, что забудешь про носки, и можешь поехать со мной на встречу.

— Значит, причина все-таки в них! — широко улыбнулась Эспер. — Ладно. Обещаю!

Николас вновь перевел взгляд на карту. Светящаяся синяя точка остановилась где-то посредине леса, неподалеку от озера. За чертой города.

— Лесная чаща, — сказала Эспер. — Логично для оборотня…

— Ты не права, — возразил Ник и нахмурился. — Карта старая. Сейчас там вовсе не лес, а кемпинг.

— Паршиво, если оборотень свое первое полнолуние проведет посреди целого сборища людей, не правда ли? — угрюмо протянула Эспер, покачав головой.

— Паршивей некуда, — согласился Николас. — Возьму-ка я пистолет с транквилизатором. На всякий случай. А еще лучше нам переодеться во что-нибудь удобное, — он посмотрел на Эспер и махнул рукой на ее юбку. — Вдруг нам придется за ним побегать. Встречаемся через десять минут у ворот. Не опаздывай, иначе я уеду один.

— Окей, — ответила Эспер и поспешила к себе в комнату. Хоть полнолуние и завтра, но поторопиться все же стоило. Молодые волки в отличие от старых могли оборачиваться в течение целых трех дней, а порой даже и четырех, а не ждать пика.

На улице стояла отличная теплая весенняя погода. Солнечная и безветренная, поэтому Эспер с радостью скинула туфли, форменную блузку и клетчатую юбку, и натянула спортивную майку без рукавов и новые джинсовые шорты. Всю зиму она только и ждала возможности их выгулять, поэтому не стала себе отказывать. Завязав шнурки на кроссовках, она выбежала из комнаты.

Когда Эспер добралась до ворот, Ник уже сидел в своей машине и ждал только ее.

— Когда я просил переодеться во что-нибудь удобное, я имел в виду спортивные штаны! — начал ругаться Ник, как только она забралась на переднее сидение. — А не джинсовые трусы!

— Это шорты! — рассмеялась Эспер, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности. — И в них действительно удобно бегать.

— И не поспоришь, — недовольно буркнул Ник, заводя мотор, а затем, покачав головой, вполголоса добавил: — Надеюсь, что твои модные вкусы мне не аукнутся, боже!

Сам он был одет в спортивный костюм, который обычно носил на тренировки: белая футболка, кроссовки и простые серые спортивки. Только его любимые наручные часы в этот раз остались на правой руке.

Выехав с территории Солинари, машина свернула на дорогу, ведущую в сторону Сэнди Лэйк. По асфальту путь до кемпинга занимал всего минут семь-десять.

— Я просто так устала от формы. Ненавижу блузки! — пожаловалась Эспер. — Нечестно, что ты можешь себе позволить косплеить молодого Дамблдора в костюме-троечке, а мы вынуждены таскать ужасную дрянь родом из убогих девяностых.

— Сочувствую! — злорадно произнес Николас. — Но ничего не могу поделать. Форму одобряет совет попечителей.

— Святая инквизиция — вот, кто они!

— И вновь не поспоришь! — посмеялся Николас, взглянув на нее в ответ, а затем вдруг нахмурился. — Это что за тату у тебя на руке?

— Какое тату? — Эспер с недоумением посмотрела на Николаса.

— Вот это, — он прикоснулся ладонью к ее плечу и провел пальцем по коже. — Правилами академии… — но не договорил, убрав руку.

Эспер резко посмотрела на свое плечо и на несколько секунд замерла, пытаясь понять, что за тату и откуда оно могло появиться.

— Я его не делала! — вскрикнула она с легкой паникой. Чудесное появление каких-либо знаков на теле никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего. Проклятие, сглаз, порча?.. Но в следующий миг память Эспер подкинула разгадку странного ребуса. — Это не тату! Это магическая метка «Вааца» — выдохнула она с улыбкой, внезапно почувствовав необъяснимую радость и толику облегчения. — А я и забыла!

Маленький треугольник, словно неожиданный привет из прошлого, на мгновение подарил ей давно утерянное тепло.

— Знак символизирует триединство природы существ из клана «Вааца»? — поинтересовался Николас.

— Да. Человек, ведьма и оборотень.

— Раньше ведь его не было, — недоверчиво протянул Хотман полминуты спустя.

— Не было… — задумалась на минуту Эспер. В ее воспоминаниях о традициях клана, к сожалению, не осталось ничего, кроме самых скупых фактов. — Наверное, метка проявилась, когда мне стукнуло двадцать.

— И что она делает? — продолжил научный допрос Ник, выкрутив руль. Дорога наконец свернула в лес, к кемпингу.

— Сама по себе ничего. Если объяснять просто, то появление метки означает, что я достаточно взрослая, чтобы стать вождем клана, — грустно улыбнулась Эспер. — Попытаться стать, на самом деле… Но сейчас у меня не осталось конкурентов.

— Как по мне, — скептически хмыкнул Ник. — То я бы не доверил тебе гордую роль вождя, а разве что… водителя.

— Ловлю на слове, — не осталась в долгу Эспер. — Значит, обратно поведу я. Права-то у меня давно уже есть.

— Права есть, а машины нет.

— Почему вы вечно издеваетесь, мистер Хотман?

— Потому, что мир несправедлив, синьорина! — довольно улыбнулся Ник.


	3. Глава 2. Добро пожаловать

Припарковав машину у въезда в кемпинг, Николас и Эспер вышли на улицу и поглядели по сторонам. Люди в лагере занимались рутинными делами. Несколько мужчин пытались починить какую-то старую развалюху, женщина с дочерью развешивали постиранную одежду на веревки, пожилая семейная пара готовила барбекю, маленькие дети, радостно визжа, бегали и играли в бадминтон. Пока ничего необычного. К счастью…

— Давай спросим, кто недавно приехал, — предложил Ник, оглядывая палатки и несколько рядов домов на колесах.

Домик смотрителя располагался на въезде в лагерь. Эспер постучалась и, не дожидаясь ответа, сразу зашла, а Николас, в последний раз взглянув на кемпинг, вслед за ней переступил порог крохотной комнатки. За столом сидел седоватый мужчина в старой потертой футболке с надписью «Сэнди Лэйк». На столе стояли три пустых бутылки пива, а на древнем телевизоре лежал упитанный грязно-белый кот.

— День добрый. На сколько суток вы планируете остановиться? — сразу спросил смотритель. — Вижу, вы с дочерью приехали на машине, поэтому могу предложить взять в аренду палатку.

— Не надо. И она не моя дочь, — ответил Ник, скрестив на груди руки.

— Жена?.. — хмыкнул смотритель, неприятно оскалившись, и внимательно скользнул взглядом по телу Эспер, задержавшись на коротких шортах.

— Нет, — ответила она, а затем, подмигнув Нику, со смешком добавила: — Мы не женаты. У нас свободные отношения!

— Она шутит, — смущенно буркнул Николас, а затем сжал челюсти, угрожающе зыркнув на Эспер. — Мы искали кое-кого. У нас была запланирована встреча. Не подскажите, кто приехал где-то полчаса назад?

— Не дочь и не жена… — задумчиво протянул смотритель, потерев небритый подбородок, а затем откинулся на спинку кресла. — Просто девушка-загадка!

— Она лишь заноза в заднице, — невесело улыбнулся Николас и, достав из кармана двадцатку, вновь спросил: — Так вы подскажите?

Эспер закатила глаза, цокнув языком. Как же любит доктор Хотман на нее жаловаться!

— Сегодня приехали только двое парней, — сдался смотритель, жадно взглянув на банкноту, зажатую между пальцев Ника. — Взяли в аренду красную палатку… Зачем они вам?

— Благодарю, — ответил Ник, протянув смотрителю двадцатку. — По одному личному делу. Мы поговорим с ними и уедем, не переживайте.

Когда они вышли из будки смотрителя, Николас недовольно произнес:

— Лучше б я поехал один!

— Как-то у вас плохо с чувством юмора, доктор Хот! — возразила Эспер. — Мужик там со скуки пухнет. Было весело над ним приколоться!

— Похоже, ты даже не подозреваешь, как он мог истрактовать твою шутку, — мрачно подметил Ник. — Непозволительная наивность для той, кому теперь разрешено возглавить клан, замечу…

— Так уж и быть, — хмыкнула Эспер. — Когда стану вождем, сделаю тебя своим советчиком!

— Какая честь! Я польщен, синьорина! — с улыбкой воскликнул Николас, наигранно положив руку на сердце.

— А вот и они…

Эспер заметила рядом с деревьями, вдали от остального лагеря, красную полусобранную палатку, над которой стояли двое парней. Никто из них, судя по всему, не знал, как ее устанавливать. Темнокожему парнишке в безразмерной футболке на вид было лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, а второму…

«Черт! — про себя подумала Эспер, разглядывая худого светловолосого парня постарше. — Мир тесен!»

— Колин?! — позвала она, подходя ближе. — Какие люди!

Парни тут же подняли головы.

— Эспер? — спустя пару-тройку секунд сообразил Колин. — Клубничный рожок с шоколадной стружкой… Помню-помню!

— Не видела тебя в кафе уже года два!.. Я думала ты уехал из Сэнди Лэйк.

— Да… приемные родители переехали в соседний штат. Не успел попрощаться, прости… — виновато протянул он.

— Вы хорошо знакомы? — поинтересовался Николас, внимательно разглядывая обоих парней. Эспер поджала губы и взглянула на Колина.

— Не то, чтобы… Не совсем… — ответили они одновременно.

— Колин работал официантом в кафе-мороженом, куда я раньше несколько раз заходила.

— А-а-а! Это та девушка, про которую ты вечно вспоминал! — вдруг воскликнул темнокожий паренек.

Колин смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу, потупив взгляд.

— Это мой болтливый братишка, Габриэль… Познакомься.

— Сводный брат, как можно заметить, — хмыкнул Габриэль, протягивая Эспер руку. — Бро постоянно о тебе болтал! — добавил он громким шепотом, за что получил легкую оплеуху от Колина.

Эспер рассмеялась, а затем мило улыбнулась Колину, на бледных щеках которого появился легкий румянец.

Лестно, что он до сих пор помнил о ней, хотя и немного неудобно, ведь сама Эспер вспоминала о парне лишь когда заходила в кафе, чтобы поесть мороженого.

— А я Николас Хотман, — решил представиться всем Ник, а затем вполголоса добавил: — Раз мы теперь друг с другом знакомы, то спрошу честно… Кто из вас двоих оборотень? Или вы оба?

Колин и Габриэль нервно переглянулись, а затем притворно рассмеялись.

— Какие оборотни, вы о чем?

— Что за чушь?!

— Я спрашивал серьезно, — строго ответил Ник, а затем в поисках поддержки посмотрел на Эспер. — Похоже, они нам не доверяют.

— Мы здесь затем, чтобы помочь вам, а не убить, — ответила Эспер. — Я тоже частично оборотень, — призналась она.

Колин резко поднял голову и открыл от изумления рот.

— Ты?..

— Чем докажешь? — спросил Габриэль, нервно переступив с ноги на ногу.

Скоро полнолуние, а значит доказать будет легко… Эспер закрыла глаза, а когда вновь открыла, то они стали отливать желтым светом.

— Черт! — радостно воскликнул Габри, а Колин промолчал и нахмурился. — Ты видел, бро! Видел?!

— Да, — сухо ответил Колин, опустив глаза. — Видел.

— Я тоже оборотень, — наконец признался Габриэль и с грустью добавил: — Хотя и не умею… Ну, как ты…

— Контролировать превращение учатся не один год, — сообщила ему Эспер. Радужки ее глаз вновь вернулись к естественной синеве. — Сегодня будет твое первое полнолуние, как я понимаю?

— Да. Мне недавно исполнилось шестнадцать… Мы специально уехали подальше от дома. Кол предложил остановиться в лесу, а я согласился…

— Ты оборотень? — поинтересовалась Эспер.

— Нет, — ответил Колин, как-то нервно потерев левую руку, а затем перевел взгляд на Николаса и спросил: — А вы тоже волк?

— Я человек, — ответил Ник. — Работаю директором закрытой академии для сверхъестественных существ «Солинари». Поэтому я здесь. Предложить обучение.

— Да вы, оказывается, скрываетесь у всех на виду! — изумился Габриэль.

— Так и есть, — согласился Ник. — Хотя и с переменной успешностью…

— Молодые оборотни, которые не умеют или не хотят себя контролировать, часто становятся убийцами, — сказала Эспер, печально взглянув на Габриэля. — А значит, подписывают себе смертный приговор. В мире существует довольно много людей, кто знает о нас. Часть из них профессиональные охотники, которые следят, чтобы никто из существ не выходил за рамки…

— Родители ничего не подозревают, — вздохнув, протянул Габриэль. — Последние несколько лет я ждал превращения с ужасом… Очень боялся им навредить, а после днюхи окончательно психанул и на следующий день признался брату. Попросил его помочь.

— Странно, что ты сразу ему поверил, — сказал Николас, обращаясь к Колину. — Я считал все рассказы истинными бреднями, пока не столкнулся с оборотнем сам.

— Я видел вампира, — возразил Колин. — В детдоме, в далеком детстве… Тогда мне никто не поверил. Но он был настоящий. Клыки, кровь… Такое просто не придумаешь! Поэтому, когда Габри мне признался, я решил довериться своему брату. Если существуют вампиры, есть вероятность, что и оборотни тоже реальны. И, в конце концов, не могли же мы оба сбрендить?

— Вы не сошли с ума, — улыбнулась Эспер. — Еще и ведьмы существуют!

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул Габриэль. — Но я подозревал, что кто-то сожрал мою сову с письмом!

Эспер вновь рассмеялась.

— У нас нет денег на академию, — угрюмо произнес Колин, взглянув сперва на нее, а затем на Николаса. — Родители еле сводят концы с концами, а я чудом наскреб на бензин, чтобы сюда добраться.

— Деньги не проблема, — сказала Эспер и с надеждой взглянула на доктора Хотмана. — Так ведь?

— Найдутся… Совет попечителей академии заинтересован в новых студентах, — поддержал ее Николас. — Чем больше существ, умеющих контролировать свои силы, тем меньше проблем. Никто не желает всеобщего разоблачения.

— Но что сказать родителям? — с легкой паникой в голосе, спросил Габриэль.

— Студент из приемной семьи — редкость, — задумчиво ответил Николас. — Какие у тебя оценки?

— Хорошие, — ответил за брата Колин. — Он молодец!

— Тогда можно сказать, что тебя приняли по программе для одаренных студентов. Солинари имеет хорошую репутацию. Думаю, твои родители не будут против. Впрочем, даже на этот случай есть решение, — со вздохом протянул Ник.

— Какое?

— Гипноз, — честно ответила Эспер. — Убедить их согласиться — дело пары секунд для любого вампира.

— Не нужно! Я хочу сам посмотреть академию, — заявил Колин. — Родители точно не будут против, если я скажу им, что лично у вас побывал и посмотрел, как все устроено.

— Окей, — вздохнул Николас, кинув Эспер многозначительный взгляд. — Посмотреть — не проблема.

Эспер задумчиво кивнула в ответ. Все студенты знали правила: простые люди забывали о существовании какой-либо тайны академии «Солинари», как только покидали ее территорию. За исключением Николаса Хотмана, разумеется. Колин просто не догадывался, что после экскурсии по академии его ждет сеанс обязательного гипноза. Жаль…

Эспер почувствовала, что хоть уже и не влюблена в паренька, как два года назад, но у них мог бы быть шанс. А сейчас… Колин просто забудет, что она оборотень. Эспер абсолютно точно не хотела скрывать свою сущность и начинать отношения, основанные на лжи. Ведь от человека в ней была лишь треть, а оставшиеся две доли — ведьма и оборотень — слишком большая часть, чтобы их игнорировать. Треугольник «Вааца» попросту разрушится, если она решит отказаться от одной из своих «вершин». К тому же никто не в силах убежать от своей сути…

Сдав палатку обратно смотрителю кемпинга, Габриэль и Колин поехали вместе с Эспер и Ником в академию. Старую машину Колина решили пока оставить в лагере. Николас пожертвовал еще двадцатку, чтобы смотритель приглядел за развалюхой в течение пары дней.

— Я проведу для Колина и Габриэля экскурсию, — сообщила Эспер, когда они подъехали к воротам академии.

— Только не затягивай, — строго наказал ей Ник. — Простым людям небезопасно долго находиться в стенах Солинари.

— Но вы ведь постоянно тут живете! — возразил Колин.

— Из всех правил бывают исключения, — просто ответил Николас, а затем нажал на тормоз и добавил: — Что ж… Добро пожаловать!


	4. Глава 3. Надежда тебе не поможет, сынок

Колин Саммерс абсолютно не понимал чувство, толкающее его идти вперед. Важно было лишь быстрей добраться туда, куда его влекло нечто неуловимое, манящее… Он стремительно бежал по коридорам академии «Солинари». Глаза затуманены, нахмурены брови, сжаты губы. Незнакомые студенты испуганно оборачивались ему вслед. Их лица смазывались, не имели значения. Ноги будто бы сами несли его к желаемому. Неведомое мучительно звало его. Сигнальным огнем настойчиво пульсировало в его сознании. Прочно притягивало, как магнит металлическую щепку. Неумолимо тянуло, словно тяжелая гиря в океаническую бездну.

Парень не мог сопротивляться. И не сильно хотел. Его не отпускало предчувствие — там находятся желанные ответы. Тайна, которую он так давно стремился раскрыть. Разгадка секрета всей его жизни...

Колин распахнул дверь и оказался в большом зале. Вдоль стен тянулись высокие книжные стеллажи, а центр комнаты занимали широкие столы из темного дерева, уставленные различным антиквариатом, по стенам висели старинные картины в серебристых и золоченых рамах, но парень, настойчиво шагая прямо к своей цели, их даже не заметил и стремительно преодолел расстояние до витрины с магическим оружием. Взгляд его опустился на древний клинок, мирно лежащий на бархатной подушке под стеклом. Стенд оказался закрыт на простую защелку. Достать нож и забрать себе не представляло никакой проблемы. Парню вдруг остро захотелось взять предмет в руки. Мысль на секунду смутила…

«Я не вор!»

«Посмотреть и положить на место — не воровство».

«Простой нож… Какие ответы он даст?»

«Лишь старый кусок металла. Что плохого может случиться?»

Колин отодвинул маленький засов и протянул руку к клинку. Странно, но рукоятка не показалась ему холодной, наоборот, чем дольше он ее сжимал, тем сильнее она теплела.

«Наконец-то! — внезапно услышал он звонкий голос где-то внутри себя. Голова на миг закружилась. В глазах стремительно потемнело. — Я уже отчаялся и решил, что ты не способен выполнить то, зачем появился на свет».

— Кто ты?! — вскрикнул Колин, резко отпустив нож. Стеклянная крышка витрины с шумом захлопнулась.

«Баланар, — ответил голос, струящийся будто изнутри него. — Всегда и всюду ты искал меня…»

— Что?! — воскликнул Колин, отчаянно борясь с головокружением. Мир вокруг вдруг стал каким-то серым и мутным, очертания предметов смазывались, а собственный язык заплетался. Кто бы это ни был, Колин чувствовал, как монстр проник в его голову и словно мерзкий плотоядный червяк копошился в сознании, перемешивая мысли.

«Ты ведь всегда хотел найти отца? — издевательски прошипел голос. — Твое желание исполнилось. И ты, как благодарный сын, поможешь мне возродиться».

— Я не хочу! Исчезни! — в панике заорал Саммерс, схватившись за волосы. Он никак не мог выкинуть отвратительное нечто из своей головы, ощущая себя настолько премерзко, что если бы рядом оказался пистолет, то он бы, не задумываясь, выстрелил себе в висок.

Беспомощность с головой поглотила его, Колин словно вновь оказался в кошмаре своего детства, когда один мерзкий урод — приемный отец — методично тушил об него окурки, а он ничего не мог поделать. В ушах отчаяньем стучало эхо слов неведомого существа: «Сын! Сын! Сын!»

«В мое время капризных детей оставляли одних в пустыне, — язвительно засмеялся голос. — Ты не можешь противиться тому, ради чего был зачат».

— Убирайся из моей головы! — яростно воскликнул Колин, и в этот миг его виски пронзила ужасная боль, и он вдруг очутился в темноте. Не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, не ощущал своего тела, а парил где-то в невесомости. Он продолжал видеть реальность, но ничего не контролировал. Будто витал одинокой мыслью где-то во сне.

И сон на глазах превращался в кошмар.

Тьма на миг рассеялась, и перед ним из мрака предстал образ громадного существа, назвавшегося его отцом. Монстр возвышался над ним, словно небоскреб. Склизкое черное тело, окутанное дымом и покрытое чешуей, мощный хвост, крылья и рога, острые ряды зубов, проглядывающие через улыбку, сравнимую с животным оскалом. Так Саммерс и представлял демонов, но никак не мог поверить, что его что-то связывало с подобным созданием. Нет… Нет… Невозможно!

«Не думал, что мой сын окажется таким уродливым и слабым», — с презрением прошипело существо.

«Кто бы говорил!» — ядовито выплюнул Колин в ответ. Прозвучало как-то жалко.

«Червяк! — зло выплюнул демон, с шумом расправив гигантские крылья. — Ты умрешь, как только я выберусь из этого сосуда!»

«Нет!» — отчаянно воскликнул Саммерс.

«Да!» — грохотом засмеялся Баланар. Сознание вновь заволокла темнота.

— Колин! Куда ты пропал? А я тебя везде искала… — внезапно в комнату вошла девушка. Сознание парня бессильно закричало: — Эспер! Помоги! Эспер!

Демон, не сильно долго думая, его заткнул. Теперь Колин стал лишь безмолвным наблюдателем в своем теле.

«Эспер… Эсперанса? — подумал Баланар. — Надежда тебе не поможет, сынок, как ни молись…»

Теперь в его власти оказались все воспоминания Колина. Тело ничтожного мальчишки ощущалось слабым и уязвимым по сравнению с собственным, и демон не собирался рисковать им, пока не выберется из проклятой ловушки полностью. За многие столетия существования Баланар прослыл превосходным лжецом.

— Прости, — убирая руки от витрины с ножом, протянул он, подражая мальчишке. — Потерялся и зашел сюда. Интересное место.

— Мемориальная библиотека Солинари, — с гордостью улыбнулась Эспер, которая, разумеется, не заметила подмены. — Здесь есть экспонаты со всего мира. Кое-что по-настоящему редкое и уникальное…

«Ты даже не представляешь насколько, деточка», — злорадно хмыкнул Баланар. Демон быстро вытащил из воспоминаний Колина все мелочи, которые парень знал про Эспер Нэро.

— Получается ты оборотень, — спросил он девушку, пытаясь оценить угрозу для себя на будущее. Или пользу.

— Я очень многое… — расплывчато ответила Эспер, отводя глаза.

«Занятно, — заинтересованно подметил Баланар. — Неужели магические порождения сильно изменились за годы моего отсутствия?»

— Не объяснишь?

— Тебе завтра все равно память сотрут, — смущенно хмыкнула Эспер.

Такой поворот событий совершенно не устраивал Баланара. Ему нужен был клинок и его возможности, чтобы наконец доломать ловушку, в которую его заточили, а студенты в академии могли стать отличным кормом для его нечестивой армии.

Баланар — демон хаоса. Пока его сдерживало хрупкое и ненадежное человеческое тело, он не мог в полной мере наслаждаться его созданием, а просто предвкушал предстоящее веселье. Впервые за много-много лет.

— Я тут подумал, — протянул демон, сочиняя на ходу. — Не хочу терять память. Я решил остаться в Солинари. Мне тут понравилось.

— Но ты ведь не можешь! — воскликнула Эспер. — Я думала, что ты понял — эта академия создана не для простых людей. Тут опасно!

— Я кое-что скрывал, — притворно признался новый Колин. — Понимаешь, у меня была тяжелая жизнь, и я не привык с ходу доверять незнакомцам. Мне хотелось убедиться, что тут безопасно и посмотреть, как все устроено, прежде чем раскрывать собственные секреты.

— И что же ты от нас скрывал? — прищурив глаза, спросила Эспер.

— Ответ за ответ, — оскалился демон. — Кто ты?

— Ок, — согласилась Эспер. — В моих жилах течет кровь ведьмы и оборотня. Я могу колдовать, но каждое полнолуние обращаюсь в волка, как и все оборотни. Я последняя выжившая из клана «Вааца». Из Италии, как ты мог слышать. Все. Твоя очередь.

«Интересная ошибка магической природы, — подумал демон, услышав краткую историю девушки. — И опасный противник. Большая удача, что она позитивно ко мне настроена».

— Я что-то вроде колдуна, — сообщил Баланар, состроив печальное личико. — Я и сам толком не знал до определенного возраста, кто же я... Родных у меня нет. Я рос сиротой. Никто мне ничего не рассказал, и я боялся раскрыться даже Габриэлю…

Эспер очень заинтересовалась и, судя по выражению ее лица, сразу его пожалела. Баланар ликовал про себя, довольный произведенным эффектом.

— Нужно сказать Нику… То есть доктору Хотману! — радостно воскликнула она. — Теперь он не будет против, и ты сможешь остаться.

— Отлично! — улыбнулся демон и подметил: «Значит для Эспер он Ник? Занимательно…»

— Академия может стать твоим новым домом, как стала моим, — вдохновлено сообщила Эспер. — Мой клан когда-то дал деньги на ее основание. Папа был…

— Был?

— Наш клан нашли охотники за оборотнями Вальктора, — с неприкрытой грустью ответила Эспер, вытаскивая из шкафа книгу. — Они убили всех, кроме меня. Даже женщин и маленьких детей… А я в тот день ушла гулять одна и провалилась в старые раскопки. Меня спасла собственная глупость.

— Сочувствую, — с притворной грустью выдавил из себя Баланар, стараясь поддерживать маскировку как можно тщательней.

— Ренато Нэро, — прочитал демон на раскрытой странице и с трудом сдержал улыбку. — Нераскрытые убийства.

— Папа не был особо популярен в магическом сообществе, — сообщила Эспер. — Он оправдывал нашим родовым проклятием многие свои нехорошие поступки… Но сейчас папа мертв, а я хочу помнить не зло, а лишь то хорошее, что он сделал.

«Пожалуй, папа Нэро стал бы мне отличной правой рукой, — мысленно подметил Баланар, подметив толщину книги и прикинув объем совершенных оборотнем злодеяний. — Если бы не подох… Стоит ли даровать ему второй шанс?»

— Зло относительно, — протянул он, поддерживая диалог. Девушка явно нуждалась в сочувствии.

— Только не говори такого директору, — улыбнулась Эспер. — Иначе станешь для него тем самым злом, и он пошлет тебя относительно подальше. Именно Николас Хотман написал ту книгу, что ты держишь в руках.

Демон рассмеялся вместе с ней и, словно придирчивый торговец, оценил ее милое личико, обрамленное густыми красноватыми прядями волос, большие темно-синие глаза и алые пухлые губы.

«Парадокс. Необжигающий огонь, — решил он. — Немного моей магии и в будущем тебе найдется местечко ручного суккуба среди моих милых зверяток».

— Можно тебе кое-что показать? — спросила Эспер, делая шаг к нему, а затем протянула ладони и прижала кончики пальцев к его вискам.

Баланар непроизвольно отшатнулся, когда девушка внезапно оказалась слишком близко. Нельзя было допускать никого из магических существ в сознание, которое он по-прежнему делил с Колином. Ошибка вмиг обернется его изгнанием на долгие-долгие годы.

— Не надо копаться в моих воспоминаниях, — ответил демон, изображая обиду с примесью осторожности.

— Я и не собиралась, — уязвлено сказала Эспер, опуская руки. — А лишь хотела поделиться с тобой своими воспоминаниями об Италии.

— Спасибо! — сообразил сказать Баланар, отметив ее реакцию. — Я по-настоящему признателен, но трогать меня и показывать не обязательно. С момента наших посиделок в кафе прошло уже слишком много времени…

— О, я не это хотела к тебе приставать! — смущенно воскликнула Эспер, в стремлении оправдаться. — Ты не так понял.

— Прости, что говорю прямо, — выдохнул Баланар и спрятал руки за спиной, опустив глаза, умело изображая смущение, — но раз мы сейчас часто будем проводить время рядом, то я бы хотел остаться просто друзьями. И я по-прежнему готов ходить с тобой в кафе-мороженое…

— Конечно. О другом я и не думала, — уязвлено ответила Эспер, резко развернувшись. Демон заметил в ее голосе отголоски обиды. — Пойдем. Пора зайти к директору.

«Не страдай, синеглазка. Влюбленного в тебя просто парня Колина ты больше не увидишь», — удовлетворенно подумал демон.

* * *

Когда они сообщили Нику Хотману новости, Баланар заметил, что тот выглядит не слишком довольным таким поворотом событий, хоть и остается тактичным и вежливым. Почему-то сиротка Колин не нравился директору, и это слегка раздражало многовекового демона. Николас, в отличие от большинства остальных преподавателей в академии, был обычным человеком и вовсе не представлял большой опасности, но если он будет слишком много думать, то станет помехой. Демон всегда был готов устранить любые препятствия на пути к своему возрождению.

— Я вынужден попросить тебя продемонстрировать магические способности, — сказал доктор Хотман, нахмурив брови. — Только прошу: ничего серьезного.

Вероятно, он рассчитывал поймать Колина на обмане. Но простого парня больше почти не существовало, у руля на поверхности сознания стоял только Баланар. И он владел искусством магии, как никто иной.

— Даже не знаю, что придумать… — протянул демон, в душе желая наслать на директора заклинание воспламенения, а затем подвесить его поджаренное тело и медленно вывернуть наизнанку. Жаль, после этого его ничтожный сосуд недолго протянет. Эспер позаботится о нем первой.

— Удиви меня! — недоверчиво хмыкнул Ник.

«Зря… — про себя оскалился демон, поигрывая желваками. — Я ведь могу одним щелчком пальцев сделать тебя евнухом. Но… Так и быть — в следующий раз», — пообещал он себе, сотворяя заклинание.

— Ой, — внезапно воскликнула Эспер, а затем засмеялась и закрыла рот руками, согнувшись от смеха пополам.

— Что? — с недоумением спросил Николас, оглядываясь вокруг. — Что ты сделал?

— Я… Простите! Это первое несерьезное, что пришло мне в голову, — изображая смущение, пролепетал Баланар, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

— Зеркало…. Посмотри в зеркало, — не переставая смеяться, проговорила Эспер. Ник резко подскочил со своего кресла и подлетел к стеллажу со стеклянной створкой.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул он, глядя на свое отражение, из которого на него смотрел удивительно знакомый чернокожий человек в его одежде.

Эспер взорвалась новым приступом смеха.

— Дерьмо! Саммерс!

— В переводе с доисторического — это означает, что ты принят, — сообщила Эспер, не переставая с озорной улыбкой глядеть на шокированную афро-версию доктора Хотмана.

— Вы сами просили удивить, — хмыкнул Баланар в облике Колина. — К утру пройдет…

— А он прав, — поддержала его Эспер и коварно ухмыльнулась: — Не переживай, доктор Хотман. Теперь ты выглядишь очень презентабельно… Если вдруг решишь стать президентом, я за тебя проголосую!

Николас обреченно плюхнулся обратно в кресло и, откинув голову, закрыл темное лицо руками.

— Ты принят, но с условием, что не будешь применять заклинания на людях, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — А сейчас… Закройте дверь с другой стороны! И для всех — я занят.

* * *

Эспер ушла, как только показала Колину его комнату, которую, как оказалось, он будет делить с Габриэлем. Демону откровенно было без разницы, даже если бы его поселили в камеру в подвале.

Стоило стихнуть звуку ее шагов за дверью, как Баланар шустро выскользнул из комнаты и отправился прямиком обратно в музей. Ждать ночи абсолютно незачем. Ведь самое лучшее преступление — совершенное у всех на виду. Никому в академии не было дела до незнакомца, и он без проблем добрался до двери.

Пусто. Музей магической истории явно не пользовался популярностью. Без тени сомнения он зашел внутрь, запечатав дверь заклинанием. Под стеклом хранилось древнее оружие, которым его когда-то поразил в сердце один гадкий охотник.

Колдун знал, что такого сильного демона, как Баланар, нельзя уничтожить полностью, поэтому запер его в клинке, связав предмет сильным заклинанием с единственным вечным, что пришло ему в голову. С солнцем. Пока светило существует — будет существовать и ловушка.

Демон открыл витрину и протянул ладонь к желанному ножу. Лицо создания скривилось в уродливой и почти нечеловеческой гримасе.

«Пожалуй, начнем с чего-то простого и безобидного!»

Баланар приступил к обряду вызова. Каждая вырвавшаяся тварь будет разламывать его древнюю клетку все больше и больше, пока, наконец, он не сможет выбраться наружу. Хрупкое человеческое тело Колина оказалось не способно выдержать большой поток демонической магии уровня Баланара, поэтому он не мог вызвать больше одного монстра, не рискуя потерять свой сосуд.

Хоть мальчишка и потомок демона, а значит, не может окончательно умереть, но перерождение способно затащить Баланара обратно в его ловушку, поэтому демон был терпелив. Вода, как известно, камень точит, а в его запасе оставалось все время мира.

Слова древнего заклинания стройным монотонным потоком слетали с языка. Клинок раскалился в руках, засверкал бордово-красными всполохами, а затем резко и с легким треском потух. По рукояти поползла тонкая едва заметная на глаз трещина. Обессиленный демон довольно облизнулся и поместил нож обратно под стекло, поставив в точности, как было.

«Воровать его и привлекать к себе внимание? Рискованно и глупо».

Незамеченным он вернулся обратно к себе в комнату. Теперь оставалось только с удовольствием пожинать плоды посеянных зерен хаоса.

* * *

— Я так рад, бро! — воскликнул Габриэль, как только заметил Колина. — Эспер сказала, что ты остаешься! Почему ты скрывал?

— Думал, что покажусь тебе сумасшедшим, — виновато протянул Баланар в ответ, вытащив из воспоминаний Колина информацию о своем соседе. — И да, тут будет получше, чем в трейлерном парке…

«Обуза, — про себя с раздражением подумал демон. — Надеюсь, этот молодой волчонок не будет повсюду таскаться за мной, как щеночек, виляя хвостиком?..»

— Мягко сказано, Кол! — улыбнулся Габриэль. — Тут на завтрак можно заказать себе все, что захочешь. Есть огромный стадион, футбольная команда, озеро и конюшни с лошадями… И куча классных девчонок!

— Показательно, что о них ты сказал в последнюю очередь, — оскалился Баланар. Габриэль вмиг помрачнел, надув ноздри и сдвинув брови, а демон про себя довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Прости, — наконец сказал демон, изобразив понимание. — Я не хотел…

— Ничего, — протянул Габриэль на выдохе и похлопал его по плечу в знак прощения. — Последнее время мне и вправду не было до них дела. Я думал о том, как бы ни сожрать всех близких, включая тебя, в очередное полнолуние. А здесь такого не будет… Может, в Солинари мы позабудем переживания прошлого? Пожалуй, нам обоим этого не хватало…

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав, — хищно улыбнулся Баланар, а затем легко ударил соседа кулаком по плечу. — Бро.


	5. Глава 4. Привычка?

_«Не переживай, доктор Хотман. Теперь ты выглядишь очень презентабельно… Если вдруг решишь стать президентом, я за тебя проголосую!»_

Как же его взбесили слова Эспер. Ник с трудом сдерживался, чтобы от души не наорать на их веселую парочку, выставив за дверь. Нет. Выставив обоих из академии, чтобы наверняка.

Николас и сам не понимал почему, но Колин Саммерс с первых секунд знакомства всколыхнул в нем волну недоверия, хотя он быстро списал все на извечную паранойю, нажитую годами непрекращающихся проблем. Но сейчас, когда парень вернулся и заявил, что владеет магией, у Ника и вовсе волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Что-то в его смущенной улыбке, в его переменчивом взгляде, в манере говорить было не так.

Неестественно.

Фальшиво.

А за долгие годы общения со сверхъестественными созданиями он привык доверять своей интуиции и опыту. Эспер же смеялась и вела себя в присутствии почти незнакомого парня настолько непринужденно, будто он не был официантом в кафе, куда она заходила всего пару раз. И улыбалась ему так, словно знала мальчишку с рождения. Ник тонул в раздражении, хотя он и признавал, что подобное поведение, в общем-то, естественно и норма для девушек ее возраста, но…

Эспер была склонна находить неприятности на свою голову, и порой принимать крайне необдуманные решения, а он не мог позволить ей ошибиться. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал. Но в первую очередь, чтобы Эспер потом мучилась и плакала в темноте перед камином в гостиной, обвиняя себя во всех бедах, а он ничего не мог поделать, лишь тихо наблюдать, опасаясь нарушить их хрупкое, неясно оформившееся взаимодоверие.

Ник привык думать о проблемах Эспер, и уже давно заботился о ее счастье не только потому, что Кэтрин попросила, а он был готов выполнить почти любую просьбу женщины, подарившей ему любимую и единственную дочь. Вначале, когда девчонка только оказалась в академии, Ник вовсе не хотел брать на себя дополнительную ответственность и следить за ней. В его безумной жизни хватало беспокойств и без проклятого отпрыска странной семейки итальянских оборотней, но пара дней внимательного наблюдения за новой ученицей заставили его изменить свое решение.

Оставшись без родителей и клана, очутившись в чужой стране, Эспер выглядела неимоверно одинокой. Любую помощь она воспринимала в штыки, а каждый, кто пытался узнать ее лучше или стать ближе превращался для нее во врага. В те дни Николас сразу решил, что лучшая стратегия поведения — это занять девчонку каким-нибудь делом, и одновременно найти ей друзей, ведь на ее месте он сам бы без них не справился. Не протянул бы без людей, готовых выслушать и просто быть рядом. Но никто из студентов не хотел связываться с «проклятой Нэро». Все боялись ту, которая могла одним щелчком пальцев уничтожить половину города, а еще и обращалась в волка.

Боялись все, кроме него. Лишь Ник заставил себя разглядеть за обликом отпрыска клана «Вааца» простого человека. Девушку, убитую горем, раздавленную и страдающую.

Поэтому Ник придумал им совместное дело, выбрав в качестве занятия тренировки по рукопашному бою, техникой которого он владел в совершенстве. Оборотням и ведьмам всегда требовались физические нагрузки, чтобы выпускать пар, а Эспер они требовались вдвойне.

На воплощение плана помощи у Николаса ушли годы, но в итоге Эспер больше не закрывалась в скорлупе собственного отчуждения, а остальные студенты к ней привыкли и перестали ее бояться. Казалось, теперь его задача выполнена.

Так почему же он печется о ее благополучии сейчас? Время, когда она нуждалась в дружеской поддержке давно прошло. Эспер уже не потерянный подросток. Сейчас она самостоятельная взрослая девушка, закаленная шрамами болезненного выбора, сложных решений и ужасных потерь, и готовая принимать ответственность за свои поступки. Так почему он по-прежнему беспокоится о ней? Может, причина в банальной привычке? Привычке, от которой Ник совершенно точно не хотел избавляться.

«Но только ли в ней?» — подумал он, сжав ладонями подлокотники кресла. От противоречий в собственных мыслях его на миг передернуло. Неясное чувство раскаленным железом растеклось глубоко в груди, расползлось вокруг сердца прожигающим ядом и почти заставило задохнуться.

Николас вскочил из-за стола, решив, что незачем больше размышлять об Эспер. Просто не нужно. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет и привести не может…

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. На пороге стояла Сара Чейз — миловидная брюнетка тридцати двух лет. Вот уже пять лет она работала в Солинари психологом, а также, будучи весьма сильной ведьмой, вела курс колдовства.

Увидев ее, Ник вздохнул с облегчением. Разговоры по работе — отличное лекарство от лишних, совершенно ненужных мыслей.

— Вызывали, доктор Хотман? — улыбнулась Сара, заходя в кабинет. — Или теперь я должна здороваться с тобой: Йоу, Ники, братишка?!

— Черт! Бьешь по больному, — спрятав темное лицо в ладонях, пожаловался ей Ник и плюхнулся обратно в кресло. — Ты можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

— Нет, а нужно? — засмеялась Сара в ответ. — Мне вот нравятся темнокожие парни.

Взглянув на нее, Ник решил, что сейчас ему не помешает новый объект для размышлений и заботы. Он не был влюблен, но Сара Чейз ему нравилась — она была доброй и хорошо умела слушать.

«Попытка — не пытка», — взглянув в глаза женщине напротив, внезапно подумал он, а затем произнес:

— Тогда, может, сходишь со мной на свидание? Пока я опять не побелел до своего обычного непривлекательного вида.

— О-о-о… — протянула в ответ Сара. Улыбка пропала с ее лица. — Обычно ты выглядишь вполне привлекательно, поверь, но я уже встречаюсь с Майком, прости… мы должны были рассказать!

«Ох, черт!» — про себя воскликнул Ник, весело улыбнувшись.

Майк Тернер оставался его лучшим другом вот уже десять лет. После ухода его бывшей жены Кэтрин, академии срочно нужен был кто-то способный разобраться с ее делами и Ник нанял первого желающего, даже не взглянув в резюме. Много лет спустя он узнал, что Майк работал барменом и долго радовался, что не отказал ему, иначе бы не смог себе простить столь ужасную ошибку, ведь Тернер отлично справлялся с тяжелой работой. Помогал управлять академией, держать студентов подальше от проблем и отлично разруливал многие вопросы, связанные со сверхъестественным. В общем, зарекомендовал себя как отличный человек и хороший колдун. Но еще и как бабник, каких поискать. Вокруг Майка всегда вились красотки из Сэнди Лэйк, но до этого дня ни одна не задерживалась дольше пары ночей. Новости о том, что вечно «одинокий байкер» Тернер все-таки решился на долговременные отношения, обрадовали Ника так сильно, что он даже не расстроился из-за отказа.

— Я не знал про вас, — притворно вздохнув, протянул Ник, и пообещал себе припомнить сей досадный факт лучшему другу при встрече. — Почему мне так не везет сегодня?

— Кто тебя так разукрасил? — с лукавой улыбкой спросила Сара.

— Колин Саммерс. Новый ученик. Я попросил его наколдовать что-то несерьезное… и удивить меня.

Сара звонко рассмеялась.

— А я говорила тебе, что в роли директора нужно тщательно следить за своими словами.

— Уж поверь, теперь я буду, — покачал головой Николас. — Хотя я почему-то уверен: он это специально. Приглядывай за ним, пожалуйста.

— Проблемный? — заинтересованно спросила Сара.

— Вроде нет, — нехотя ответил Ник. — Сирота. С детства жил в приемных семьях. Владеет магией, но никто его не обучал. Это все, что я узнал.

— Ясно, — Сара записала полученную информацию в своем блокноте. — У тебя обычный приступ мнительности. Просто устрой себе выходной, Николас, и считай, что парень сделал тебе одолжение. Ты ни дня не отдыхал с момента последнего отъезда Кэтрин.

И Ник согласился. В его комнате стояла непочатая бутылка вина — подарок одного знакомого вампира — и, похоже, сейчас настал час ее славы.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя его разбудил звонок мобильника. Майк.

— Хэй, у нас тут во дворе нечто странное, — сообщил он.

— Странное?.. У меня выходной, — сквозь сон недовольно пробормотал Ник. — Разбирайтесь сами…

— Боюсь, без директорского указа решить ничего не получится… Ты должен его увидеть!

— Кого? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил Николас, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати.

— Ты не поверишь, пока не посмотришь сам. Мы внизу, возле озера.

— Хорошо, — прорычал Ник, протирая глаза. — Скоро буду…

«Проклятье!»

Зайдя в ванную, чтобы по-быстрому умыться, он спросонья жутко испугался собственного отражения в зеркале над раковиной.

«Дерьмо! Я даже темнее президента! За что, Саммерс? За что?» — покачав головой, подумал Ник, придирчиво рассматривая свою афро-версию.

Времени предаваться страданиям не оставалось, и он решил поскорей разобраться со своими директорскими обязанностями, чтобы вновь пойти спать. Нацепив ради маскировки мешковатую толстовку с капюшоном, Хотман вышел из комнаты и отправился к озеру.


	6. Глава 5. Симпатяга на темной стороне

Направляясь к озеру, еще издалека Николас увидел толпу людей, услышал визги и радостный смех.

«Неужели Майк вытащил меня на вечеринку? — с раздражением подумал он. — Лишу всей премии, к черту!»

Чем ближе он подходил, тем четче понимал, что это — не вечеринка. Толпа гурьбой собралась вокруг чего-то, но он не мог пока разглядеть.

— Всем разойтись! — громко заорал Ник. Благо его голос не поменялся, и студенты быстро расступились, едва его услышав. Многие узнали директора и стали смеяться и перешептываться, показывая на него пальцем, но он не обратил внимания.

Ник замер в замешательстве. Перед ним, изящно переступая с ноги на ногу, гарцевал прекрасный белый конь с рогом на лбу. Рассмотрев животное, Николас на три секунды закрыл глаза.

«Может, я еще не протрезвел?»

— Так откуда в Солинари единорог, доктор Хотман? — спросила Эспер, как только его заметила.

— Хотел бы я знать… — шокировано протянул Николас в ответ. — В моем мире взрослых адекватных людей единорогов не существует. Никому не трогать этот… реликт! — приказал он.

— Поздно, — подытожила Эспер.

На поляне перед озером столпилась почти вся академия. Каждый студент Солинари желал лично погладить и потрогать рог удивительного существа, внезапно появившегося днем возле причала.

— Пожалуй, тебе стоит обновить информацию, Ник, — с улыбкой сказал Майк Тернер, пробираясь к нему сквозь толпу. — Единорог вполне реальный. И, кстати, темный цвет тебе к лицу… Вижу, афро снова входит в моду!

— Знал, что ты непременно оценишь работу моего нового стилиста, — со смешком произнес Ник, взглянув на своего чернокожего друга. — Но сейчас надо разогнать это сборище… Все марш в кампус!

Майк поддержал: — Кто останется — будет наказан и отправится на отработку в конюшню!

— Йоу, доктор Хот, — засмеялся Джо Луис, темнокожий студент-вампир со старших курсов. — Так вы теперь в компании с нами? Перешли на темную сторону силы?

— Я всегда с вами! — игнорируя подкол, ответил Ник. — Кто из вас, веселых шутников, придумал этот розыгрыш?

— Какой именно? — спросил Джо, озадаченно рассматривая Николаса.

— Рогатую лошадь, а не мой… — Ник задумался, — загар!

Джо, Эспер и Майк тихо рассмеялись, каждый себе под нос.

— Папа?! — вдруг изумленно взвизгнула Кассандра.

«Боже! И она тут!»

— Что с тобой случилось? — с паникой в голосе воскликнула девочка, подбежав ближе.

— Заклинание… Неважно.

— Ты теперь всегда будешь такой?! — в ужасе прошептала Кэсси, немного брезгливо его рассматривая. — Ты не обижайся, папа… Я все равно буду тебя любить.

— Нет. Скоро все пройдет…

«Я надеюсь…» — про себя договорил Ник, обнимая дочку.

— Слава богу!

— Хэй, — обиженно пробурчал Джо. — Потолерантней, Кэс!

— Прости, — слегка улыбнулась Кэсси, пожав плечами. — Скажи, кто это сделал, папа? Я о нем позабочусь.

— Не говори, пожалуйста, — Эспер выступила вперед. — Ее это не касается. — Ника вновь напрягло, что она беспокоится о Колине.

— Тебя не спрашивали, Эспер хреНэро! — прошипела Кэсси, за секунду превратившись из милой послушной тринадцатилетней девочки в маленькую злобную фурию. — Ты это сделала, да?

— Не она. Это случайность. Ошибка первокурсника, — максимально спокойно ответил Николас, придержав дочку. — Никто не виноват. И не обзывайся, Кэсси, сколько можно повторять?

Кэсси уже давно недолюбливала Эспер. Банальная детская ревность. В основном из-за тренировок, на которых ее папа иногда задерживался чуть дольше запланированного, а потому ей доставалось чуть меньше его внимания и обожания. Нику не хотелось признавать, что, возможно, он разбаловал свою единственную дочь, и теперь она капризничает по любому поводу и порой ведет себя совершенно невоспитанно.

— Что будем делать с рогатым конем? — поинтересовался Майк.

Наблюдая, как Эспер и Кэсси гладят единорога по спине, Ник задумался. Сказочное животное выглядело совершенно безобидным и спокойным.

Никто не предупреждал доктора Хотмана и не рассказывал ему о том, что подобные создания могут существовать в реальности. До этого дня никаких доказательств, подтверждающих факт их существования, не было. Только городские байки и легенды. Впрочем, вампиры, ведьмы и оборотни тоже персонажи из людских сказок, а он вот уже десять лет, как директор тайной академии для сверхъестественных существ.

— Давай оставим лошадку! — пролепетала Кэсси, повиснув у Ника на плече. — Он такой классный! Пожалуйста, папа!

— Не уверен… Что думаете? — спросил Ник в надежде на то, что Эспер примет его, то есть «адекватную», сторону. Кэсси недовольно надулась и, скрестив руки, зло посмотрела на старшекурсницу.

— Единорог может жить в конюшне, — подпортив его план, ответила Эспер, состроив одно из своих «милых личиков». Кэсси радостно завопила и подпрыгнула, показав ей большой палец.

«Исторический момент! — вздохнул Ник и закатил глаза. — В кой-то веки спелись!»

— А кормить его будем смешинками и радугой? — не удержался он от подколки.

Подойдя ближе, Николас внимательно рассмотрел необычное существо. Создание было вполне дружелюбным и внешне ничем, кроме перламутрового костяного выроста на лбу, не отличалось от обычной белой лошади. К его удивлению, рог действительно был настоящий. Удивительно, но до одури ненормально. Сказочные кони должны существовать только на страницах книг!

Ник почувствовал какой-то подвох, опасность. С какой стати неведомому существу вдруг здесь появляться?

— Отойдите от него! — рявкнул он. — И не трогайте, пока мы не выясним больше! Рогатый конь побудет в конюшне, но ходить туда запрещено. Вы поняли?!

— Но это же просто единорог! — недовольно взвизгнула Кэсси.

— Просто единорог?! — повторил Николас. — Совсем не чувствуешь несостыковку?! Не обсуждается.

— Все свободны, — поддержал его Майк. — Мы с доктором Хотманом сами разберемся.

* * *

Несколько дней ничего не происходило. Единорог был мирно заперт в отдельном стойле в конюшне. Вел себя безобидно, ел овес и не испражнялся радугой. В общем, ничем почти не отличался от обычной лошади. Подозрительно и странно.

За прошедшее время Ник с Майком изучили половину библиотеки и кучу сайтов, но так и не нашли ответа: почему на территории школы внезапно появился единорог? Ник склонялся к версии, что его появление — результат какого-то заклятия — баловство малолетних ведьм и Майк был вполне с ним согласен.

У Сары имелся артефакт, реагирующий на темную магию, но в этот раз он почему-то подвел или сломался, ведь указывал на всех ведьм скопом. Подозреваемых не было, а точнее, оказалось слишком много, поэтому вопрос на время закрыли. За неимением прямых доказательств какой-либо вины, был оправдан и сказочный конь, но Ник все же не торопился допускать близко к нему студентов.

— Доктор Хотман? — Эспер вошла в кабинет. — Я тут подумала…

— О единороге? — устало протянул Николас и тяжко вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Сегодня к нему в кабинет по очереди заходили несколько студентов-активистов, а затем еще полчаса дружно осаждала стая первокурсников во главе с Кэсси. Почему-то всех безумно волновала судьба белоснежного однорогого пожирателя овса.

— О единороге. Как ты догадался? — улыбнулась Эспер и вместо кресла, удерживающего посетителей на почтительном расстоянии от директора, присела на краешек стола, поближе к нему.

— Боже, Эспер… Только ты не начинай, — промычал Ник, упершись лбом в ладонь и покачал головой. — Я так устал говорить всем одно и то же. Скажи, зачем ты явилась? Помучить меня еще?

— Вообще-то нет. Я просто по тебе соскучилась. Мы ведь не виделись с тех пор, как ты вновь стал симпатягой на светлой стороне силы.

«Соскучилась?..»

«Симпатягой?!»

Ник даже не нашел, что ответить, потрясенно застыв от подобного заявления. По выражению лица Эспер и ее круглым глазам, он понял, что девушка тоже не сразу сообразила, что именно сейчас сказала, отчего нервно рассмеялась и вскочила со стола.

— Ты пьяна, Эспер? — спросил Ник, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то логическое объяснение словам, слетевшим вдруг с ее языка. — Или травка?

— Нет. Нет! — ответила Эспер, посмотрев на него с легкой паникой во взгляде. — Какая травка?! Бред! А из нас двоих пьешь только ты, — вдруг высказала она и продолжила бесконтрольно болтать: — Знаешь, я ведь полдетства провела в баре в Неаполе, и видела многое… Думаю, причина в том, что тебя гложет какая-то проблема, но я пока не выяснила, что именно. Я очень бы хотела, чтобы ты поделился со мной своими переживаниями, даже если для этого мне придется давиться вместе с тобой мерзким бурбоном. Я ведь, в отличие от Сары, Кэсси и Кэтрин, действительно о тебе беспокоюсь и тебя л… — она захлопнула себе рот рукой и с ужасом посмотрела на Ника.

Пока она говорила, он все сильней и сильней давил на карандаш, который держал в руках, и сейчас тонкий грифель с легким треском сломался. Тихий звук прозвенел, словно оглушительный выстрел. Нечто между ними поломалось навечно. Ник почувствовал шок от ее слов, но, похоже, Эспер была не меньше удивлена тем, что все высказала.

— Я трезва! — воскликнула она и плюхнулась в кресло, поджав под себя ноги. — Что-то не так! Заклятие! На мне какое-то заклятие.

— И что оно делает? — нехотя спросил Ник, подозревая, и одновременно не желая знать ответ.

— Вынуждает говорить то, что я думаю, — призналась Эспер и, покрывшись румянцем, вновь зажала рот руками.

Николас взглянул на нее, и на мгновение их взгляды пересеклись. Пронзительно. Остро. С треском тысячи искр вырвав их обоих из реальности. У него вдруг перехватило дыхание, а Эспер опустила ресницы, спрятавшись за ними, как за плотным забором.

— Я позвоню Саре, — пробормотал Ник, неуклюжим движением достал телефон и резко отвернулся от Эспер к окну, но не успел он набрать номер, как мисс Чейз сама ворвалась в кабинет.

— Ник, — воскликнула она, — на студентах заклятие правды. Еще чуть-чуть и все друг друга переубивают… Я наложила на особо проблемных немоту, но ее не хватит надолго!

— Я позвоню Майку.

— Нет, не надо! — тонким голосом, пискнула Сара. — Он тоже под заклятием и сейчас спит. Ты даже не представляешь, что он успел мне наговорить! — с легкой злостью добавила она.

К сожалению, Ник вполне мог представить. Завязавшему ловеласу Майку однозначно было, что скрывать от своей новой пассии. И когда Тернер проснется, его ждет куча проблем. Сара сейчас выглядела, как разгневанная сирена, причем крайне голодная.

— Почему заклятие правды на меня не подействовало? — спросил Ник, когда понял, что его вовсе не тянет разболтать Саре о прошлых любовных похождениях Майка.

В кабинет зашел Колин Саммерс, а за ним следом появился Джо Луис.

— Доктор Хот, мы в порядке и готовы помочь, — сообщил он.

— Значит, — протянула Эспер, вставая из кресла, — Если мы выясним причину, то сможем ее устранить. Нужно понять, почему вы не попали под заклятие.

На несколько минут все задумались, но установившуюся тишину прервал внезапный грохот где-то на первом этаже. Звук сотни разбитых тарелок и женские крики.

— Это ведьмы! — выругалась Сара и стремительно выбежала из кабинета.

— Джо, пожалуйста, помоги ей! — попросил Ник. Вампир со скоростью света исчез, и остались они втроем с Колином.

— Единорог! — внезапно воскликнула Эспер. — Мы все его трогали, кроме вас! Тебя, Колин, не было, а Джо пришел поздно и из-за толпы не добрался.

— Точно! Это не могло быть простым совпадением! — обрадовался Ник и довольно улыбнулся, наконец, поняв, в чем же преступно виноват сказочный конь. — Молодец, Эспер.

— Я знаю! — совсем не скромно ответила она. — Я всегда молодец! Черт!

Ник слегка рассмеялся, а Эспер вновь покраснела.

— Осталось только понять, как снять заклятие, — сообщил он, вытаскивая из огромной стопки книг одну, отличающуюся самым полным разделом о единорогах.

— Может, вам стоит его просто убить, доктор Хотман? — спросил у него Саммерс, а Николасу не понравилось то, как блеснули глаза парня в этот момент.

— Убить единорога? — воскликнула Эспер. — Ужасно жестоко! Как я могла быть в тебя влюбле… — она очередной раз захлопнула себе рот рукой, но Ник все же смог уловить смысл фразы.

Внутри вдруг кольнуло и растеклось какое-то мерзкое, давно позабытое чувство, неприятно напоминающее неуместную ревность, но он прицельно ее игнорировал, крайне не желая думать о причинах ее появления, но ядовитые, словно жгущие перцем, вопросы все же просачивались в сознание.

Неужели он посмел ревновать девушку, влюбляться в которую ему и вовсе запрещено?! Ревновать ту, кто его младше на столько лет, что могла бы стать дочерью? Когда все это произошло? В какой из моментов Эспер стала для него чем-то большим, чем студентка или просто друг?..

Ник глубоко вздохнул, отметая ненужные мысли и попытался сосредоточиться на деле. Пролистав книгу, он с грохотом кинул ее на стол и перешел к следующей.

— Лошадей и коров ежедневно убивают для еды, — сказал Колин, проводя пальцем вдоль корешков книг на огромном стеллаже возле стены. — А у нас тоже есть вполне достойная причина…

Вышагивающий туда-сюда вдоль его драгоценных книжных полок Саммерс неимоверно раздражал.

— Сядь на кресло, не мельтеши, — сквозь зубы буркнул Ник и добавил: — Убийца единорога останется навечно проклятым… Или умрет.

— Все-то вы знаете, доктор Хотман... — протянул Колин, нехотя остановившись. — Откуда? — И Ник вновь заметил в мимике парня какую-то странность. Проблеск отчужденности и холодности. Подобное он видел на лицах вампиров-потрошителей, позабывших нормальные человеческие эмоции, но парень ведь не был вампиром?..

— Ты невнимательно читал «Гарри Поттера?» — ответил Ник, почему-то желая поддеть Саммерса. — А вообще, — он вздохнул, умерив свой мимолетный гнев, — об этом сказано во многих древних легендах.

В качестве подтверждения своих слов, Николас вытащил с полки полуразвалившийся от времени фолиант и открыл его на главе, посвященной единорогам. Эспер, не церемонясь, выдернула у него книгу из рук и начала быстро читать.

— Рог! — воскликнула она. — В нем заключена вся магия единорога. Если генетически он похож на оленя и мы применим заклинание старения, то он сам сбросит его…

— И мы сможем использовать рог для создания лекарства, — продолжил за нее Николас. — И напоим им всех пострадавших.

— В теории, — скептически протянул Колин. — Или заклинание правды будет не обратить!

Эспер и Ник переглянулись.

— Должно сработать, а у нас нет выхода, — вздохнул Ник, когда вновь услышал шум и крики в коридоре. — Иначе скоро тут откроется местный филиал ада.

Ник заметил, что Саммерс внезапно искренне посмеялся его шуточке.

«Может, парень не так уж плох?»

К всеобщему облегчению, через пару часов с проблемой единорога и неукоснительной правды было покончено. Все участники событий остались живы и относительно здоровы, хотя ссоры будут возникать еще долго. Но то — переживания дней грядущих, а сейчас Ник смог спокойно отправиться спать, хотя вовсе не знал, сможет ли?

С усилием, раскладывая по полочкам груду тяжких мыслей за пережитый день, он осознал, что сегодня в его жизни проявилась новая проблема со столь говорящим именем Эсперанса. В переводе: «надежда». И эту проблему уж точно так просто не решить…


	7. Глава 6. Лишние чувства

_«Я просто по тебе соскучилась. Мы ведь не виделись с тех пор, как ты вновь стал симпатягой на светлой стороне силы»._

Эспер лежала на кровати, с головой укрывшись одеялом, будто хотела спрятаться ото всего мира, но убежать от собственных мыслей оказалось не так просто.

_«Думаю, причина в том, что тебя гложет какая-то проблема… _ _Я ведь, в отличие от Сары, Кэсси и Кэтрин, действительно о тебе беспокоюсь и тебя л…»_

Черт-черт-черт! Эспер и не подозревала, что может сказать все, что думает вслух и настолько вызывающе прямо. Не подозревала, что вообще может подобное сказать, но не могла не признать: слова оказались правдой. Внезапное открытие выбило ее из привычной жизненной колеи.

Эспер никак не могла вспомнить, когда она успела влюбиться?.. Как?.. Почему?.. Хотя с последним все кристально понятно. Николас Хотман всегда был воплощением образа идеального мужчины: красивым, умным, добрым, хорошим, заботливым… Вот последнее ее как раз дико бесило. Эспер не нужен был второй отец, да и не нужен был никто, стремящийся занять его место. Николас ни капли не напоминал Ренато. Пожалуй, в чем-то папа являлся почти полной его противоположностью.

Эспер знала Ника вот уже пять лет. Видела изо дня в день, неделю за неделей, год за годом… Непонятно как так могло произойти, что все для нее изменилось за пару мгновений? Может, были какие-то признаки? Слова или события, которые она в силу страха, смущения или обстоятельств предпочитала не замечать, игнорировать, а сейчас не могла припомнить?..

Возможно, их отношения уже давно не укладывались в общепринятые стандартные рамки студентки и преподавателя, но ее — Ваацу — исключение из правил природы — это не сильно беспокоило. Эспер предпочитала видеть в Николасе не замену отца или директора, а, в первую очередь, близкого друга. И вся ее жизнь крутилась своим чередом, спокойно и без запинки, построенная вокруг столь простого факта. До недавнего дня.

После смерти ее родителей и всех событий того ужасного года, настал момент, когда они оба оказались достаточно измучены, чтобы искать компании друг друга и находить в ней утешение. Эспер сама не заметила, как подростковая дружеская привязанность с годами переросла для нее в нечто большее, о чем она даже сейчас предпочитала не думать особенно тщательно. Слово «любовь» звучало в сознании слишком громко.

Но, возможно, именно из-за нее Эспер частенько избегала компании своих сверстников, которые по большей части казались ей поверхностными, с проблемами такими мелкими и далекими от ее собственных. Ник же хорошо ее понимал и был той опорой, в которой она в то время так нуждалась.

А ее глупый флирт и прочая сказанная чушь могут все между ними испортить… Проблема в том, что она уже все испортила, если по-честному. Но сейчас Эспер не взяла бы своих слов обратно, и ей придется как-то с этим жить.

* * *

Полночи провалявшись без сна, под утро Эспер, наконец, задремала, но будильник звонко и жестоко выдернул ее обратно в реальность.

Четверг. Тренировка.

Проклятье! А она и забыла, что рукопашка уже сегодня. Но страшно неловкий момент оттягивать бессмысленно. Рано или поздно, но увидеться с Ником все равно придется. Эспер тщательно умылась, расчесала и заплела свои длинные волосы в косу, оделась в спортивную форму и, хмуро взглянув на себя напоследок, отправилась в зал. На улице стояла пасмурная погода. Такая же серая, мрачная и напряженная, как грозовое облако чувств у нее внутри.

— Привет, Эспер, — поздоровался Габриэль, когда она зашла в зал, и присвистнул. — Круто выглядишь!

— Спасибо, — вяло улыбнулась она и огляделась в поисках Ника. Но зал оказался пуст.

— Мистер Хотман сказал, что сегодня мы тренируемся вместе.

— Да неужели? — возмутилась Эспер, сдвинув брови. — И он не мистер, а доктор. Степень по истории…

— Воу, не кипятись, — ответил ей Габри с улыбкой, и выставил руки в примирительном жесте. — Я запомню. Наслышан о _чудненьком_ характере волчицы Нэро…

«Так теперь Ник будет меня избегать?» — в приступе внезапного отчаяния, подумала Эспер. Ожидаемо, но она все же не могла так быстро поверить.

— Я обсужу с ним лично, — сообщила она, шагая к двери.

— Не получится, — крикнул ей вдогонку Габри, махнув рукой. — Полчаса назад он уехал по каким-то делам, поэтому и попросил меня.

«Значит… Все-таки будет».

Внутри Эспер мгновенно вскипело раздражение, густо приправленное страхом и обидой. «Как Ник мог так поступить?» Она остановилась и тяжело вздохнула. Пожалуй, потренироваться и выплеснуть все лишние эмоции ей и вправду сейчас не помешает.

Разминка прошла молча, а затем началась тренировка, во время которой Эспер с Ником обычно разговаривали обо всем, и одновременно ни о чем. Он спрашивал об учебе, интересовался ее жизнью или рассказывал о своей, а она с удовольствием, а порой и нет, отвечала, или язвила, или отшучивалась. Славная традиция, которая, вероятно, теперь перестанет таковой быть.

Ник решил, что она перешла границы.

И Эспер знала, что перешла границы.

Ничего уже не станет по-прежнему, как ни было жаль то терять…

— Слышал, тебя надо благодарить за наше спасение от заклинания правды? — улыбнулся Габриэль, делая очередной выпад.

— Слышала, что тебя и не надо было спасать, — ответила Эспер, проводя защитный маневр. — Ты ведь теперь второй после альфы. Быстро сделал карьеру, однако!

— Но не совсем по своему желанию, — сообщил Габри, вновь пытаясь провернуть захват, но неудачно. — Колин поцапался с бывшим вторым, а я зачем-то решил его защитить, хотя…

— Хотя? — переспросила Эспер, переходя в наступление. Удар рукой, затем выпад ногой. Габриэль увернулся и хитро ей подмигнул, а затем вновь стал серьезным.

— Колин будто сам напрашивался на драку… И уже не первый раз.

— Не похоже на него, — ответила Эспер, делая выпад, затем шаг, еще выпад и уклонение.

— Ты же его почти не знаешь, но да, — согласился Габриэль, выставляя блок. — Колин будто стал другим. Мы по-прежнему друзья, но теперь мало времени проводим вместе…

— Люди меняются, — мрачно сказала Эспер, выполнив обманный маневр, — и могут предавать. — Удар ногой. — И уходят, превращаясь из близких в незнакомцев, если ты перестаешь соответствовать их ожиданиям.

— Только не Кол, — возразил Габриэль, отскакивая. — Он же мой Бро! Нас многое связывает…

— Может, он так не считает? Ты не думал?

Удар. Кувырок. Удар. Блок.

— Может, он вовсе не считал тебя другом, а просто искал в твоей компании спасение от одиночества?

Уклонение. Удар ногой, затем рукой.

— Считал тебя вынужденным напарником по несчастью?

Быстрый разворот и отскок.

— А может, он был банально вежлив, а ты ему попросту безразличен?

Удар. Блок. Разворот и падение.

Эспер слишком погрузилась в пучину своих мыслей и не заметила быстрого движения противника, поэтому оказалась на лопатках.

— Прости! — виновато воскликнул Габриэль, подавая руку, чтобы она могла подняться.

— Нет… Прости ты, — на выдохе произнесла Эспер, натянув вежливую улыбку, а затем быстро поднялась и направилась к двери. — Наверняка я ошибаюсь…  
  


* * *

Оказавшись вновь в своей комнате, Эспер почти расплакалась, но вовремя взяла себя в руки. Быстро ополоснувшись в душе, она села перед мольбертом и начала что-то рисовать, почти бездумно проводя карандашом по бумаге. Линия, затем еще одна и еще… Пара штрихов здесь и там, чтобы подчеркнуть объем.

Рисование — старое хобби. Эспер занималась им с детства вместе с отцом и матерью. Они втроем уходили подальше в лес и порой сидели за мольбертами до самого вечера. С тех пор как ее родителей и клана не стало, Эспер лишь сильнее полюбила это занятие, ведь оно позволяло ей погрузиться в то теплое, светлое и счастливое время, сохранившееся лишь в ее памяти.

Час спустя она услышала звук подъезжающей машины и выглянула в окно. По дорожке шагал знакомый силуэт — Николас возвратился в кампус. Он был увешен десятком разноцветных подарочных пакетов, а в руках нес огромную коробку.

Черт! А она и забыла, что скоро день рождения Кассандры. Получается… Ник ее не избегал, а действительно был занят! С сердца Эспер словно упал тяжелый камень, а темное небо будто бы даже стало светлее.

Кэтрин, судя по всему, опять не приедет. Об этом четко свидетельствовало количество подарков. Вероятно, Ник подозревал, что его дочка, мягко говоря, сильно расстроится, ведь ее любимая мама опять пропустит праздник. Эспер не могла винить Хотмана за то, что он думал о своей семье в первую очередь… Хотя с радостью винила его бывшую, ведь она была твердо уверена, что никто не думал о нем в ответ.

С Кэтрин Кэнделберн у Эспер всегда были сложные и противоречивые отношения. Она слышала, что когда родилась Кэсси, они с Николасом уже не были счастливы в браке. Кэтрин окончательно ушла спустя три года после свадьбы. Изменила с каким-то вампиром, и предала своего мужа ради вечной молодости — так говорили сплетники в академии.

Но Эспер знала, что это далеко не вся правда. Она помнила Кэнделберн с детства, когда та еще была человеком. Невысокая белокурая блондинка приезжала в лагерь клана «Вааца» пару-тройку раз в год и привозила ей сладости, краски и игрушки из города. Ренато всегда приглашал Кэтрин остаться с кланом навсегда, стать оборотнем, как они, а Элен, мать Эспер, почему-то даже не ревновала.

Странная привязанность между Кэтрин и отцом не беспокоила маленькую Эспер, а когда она повзрослела, то уже не сильно хотела вспоминать неприятные моменты из прошлого. После смерти Ренато именно Кэтрин привезла ее в Америку, а затем они почему-то стали избегать друг друга. Эспер подозревала, что Кэт просто не может видеть в ней отражение знакомых черт того, кого она любила. Не может каждый день вспоминать о том, кого они обе лишились навсегда. Ренато когда-то их связывал, а теперь разделил навечно...

С тех пор в душе Эспер копилось чувство, которое она назвала бы отстраненной неприязнью, но данное определение не могло точно отразить противоречивую мешанину ее эмоций по отношению к бывшей жене Ника. И сейчас Эспер вновь винила Кэт. Разве хорошая мать может бросить дочку в день рождения, или где-то надолго оставить по собственной воле? А Кэтрин пропадала в Европе, свесив на Николаса все заботы. Кэсси часто по поводу и без срывалась, а порой без поддержки матери молча самоотверженно страдала, когда на Ника сваливалось слишком много дел, а затем ее терпение кончалось и Кэсси начинала привлекать к себе внимание теми способами, которые просто нельзя игнорировать: ломала и крушила с помощью магии все, что попадалось под руку. Виноватым во всем этом, разумеется, оказывался Ник.

Эспер отвернулась от окна и, взглянув на мольберт, поняла, что на бумаге изображен лес неподалеку от Неаполя. Такой, каким она его помнила… Место, где она была счастлива. И академия «Солинари» никогда не стала бы ее новым домом, не будь в ней Ника.

* * *

Эспер быстро вышла из комнаты, чтобы встретить Николаса в коридоре.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она и немного нервно улыбнулась. — Давай, я помогу…

— Нет, спасибо, — не глядя, ответил Ник и, не сбавляя шага, прошел мимо. — Я сам справлюсь…

— Так ты теперь будешь меня избегать? — догоняя его, севшим от волнения голосом настойчиво поинтересовалась Эспер. — Свешивать наши тренировки на того, кто первый под руку подвернется?

— Нет. И я тебя не избегаю. Надо было притащить подарки, пока Кэсси не видит, — спокойно ответил Ник и, резко остановившись, добавил: — Забудем. Считай, что я не слышал вчера ничего особенного…

— Все останется по-прежнему? — тихо спросила Эспер, с толикой облегчения посмотрев в его глаза.

— Я на это рассчитываю, — на выдохе ответил Ник, мельком взглянув на нее, а затем открыл рот, будто что-то хотел добавить, но вместо этого торопливо ушел.

«Камера. И-и-и… Снято! — про себя подумала Эспер, нервно покусывая губы, пока смотрела ему в след. — Воплощение неловкого диалога…»


	8. Глава 7. Вечеринка с огоньком

Деликатный взаимообман. Эспер знала, что для нее все уже не может оставаться по-прежнему. Не теперь… Слова, произнесенные вслух, будто бы обладали собственной магией, не позволяющей их больше игнорировать.

Ник тоже знал, но молчание о ее чувствах теперь стало официальным девизом их отношений. Невысказанным обещанием. Но вскоре Эспер первой нарушила молчаливое соглашение…

Вечеринка в честь дня рождения Кассандры.

Сама Кэсси не приглашала Эспер, но ее подруга, и по совместительству организатор торжества, была мила и вежлива, позвав на праздник всех студентов академии. Буквально. Торжество обещало стать эпичной вечеринкой. Дочке директора позволялось многое, и она этим безнаказанно пользовалась.

Впрочем, в этот раз Эспер не возмущалась, а наоборот была благодарна малолетней негодяйке. Она выбрала себе для выхода идеальное платье: силуэт, подчеркивающий фигуру, небольшое, но очень соблазнительное декольте и отличный темно-лазоревый шифон, оттеняющий синий цвет ее глаз. Медно-рыжие волосы Эспер оставила распущенными, тщательно вымыв специальным шампунем, сделанным вручную из лепестков лаванды и различных масел. После него густые пряди блестели, приятно пахли, вились мелкими волнами и совсем не путались.

Но весь наведенный Эспер лоск предназначался для глаз только одного конкретного человека. Лишь о нем она думала, придирчиво рассматривая себя в зеркало, но вопреки ее мечтам и ожиданиям Ник так и не появился на празднике.

И тому нашлось весьма логичное объяснение. Присутствие директора подпортило бы веселье и распугало всю вечеринку, а Ник, как хороший отец, не стал бы мешать дочке наслаждаться днем рождения. И Эспер, протанцевав для приличия один медляк с Габри, решила сама отправиться к Николасу и сочинить на ходу какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы оправдать свое позднее появление.

Покинув душный зал, Эспер направилась прямиком в кабинет директора. Навстречу ей попался Колин Саммерс. Парень шел слегка пошатываясь.

«Неужели успел напиться?»

— Праздник удался, да, Кол? — подшутила она, проходя мимо.

— Позорно переборщил с пуншем, — ответил Колин, нервно улыбнувшись, и изобразил тошноту. — Никому не говори, что меня видела, окей?..

— Окей, — крикнула ему вдогонку Эспер. И даже не задумалась о том, что мужской туалет, откуда он должен был идти, находится совсем с другой стороны кампуса.

* * *

— Тук-тук, — поздоровалась Эспер, заходя в кабинет. Хмурый и задумчивый Ник сидел, склонившись над какой-то старой книгой, а рядом возвышалась стопка других, не менее древних. На кухонном подносе стояла пара кружек остывшего кофе, и валялся единственный фантик от конфеты. Печальная картина.

«Неужели его так вымотала подготовка к празднику?» — задумалась Эспер. Ее все не отпускала мысль, что Ник скрывает нечто плохое. Но она никак не могла заставить его рассказать…

— Ты почему не на вечеринке? — отрывая глаза от книги, с усталостью в голосе спросил он.

Эспер прошла в кабинет и остановилась прямо перед столом, чтобы оказаться в свете лампы, где ее можно было хорошо рассмотреть.

— Я?.. Да вот хотела тебе сообщить, что кто-то налил в пунш спиртного, — ответила Эспер, высказав первое, что пришло в голову.

«Бли-и-ин!» — чертыхнулась она про себя. Повод увидеться нашелся дебильнее некуда, но сейчас ей было неважно, потому что ее план сработал: Николас задумался, на несколько долгих секунд прикипев глазами к ее телу. Эспер буквально кожей чувствовала, как его взгляд переходит от ее лица на волосы, пробегает по их волнам вниз к вырезу декольте и задерживается на маленькой вертикальной складочке между грудей, а затем скользит вдоль узкой талии и спускается к ногам, застряв на аккуратных круглых коленках.

«Ох, Ник! А я и не знала, что ты умеешь так обжигать взглядом!», — с удовольствием подумала Эспер, наслаждаясь тем, что сумела обратить на себя внимание.

Довольно улыбнувшись, она обошла большой директорский стол и села на краешек, поближе к креслу хозяина кабинета.

— Так мне вылить пунш?..

— Что? А… Вылей, — наконец сообразил ответить Ник, быстро опуская глаза обратно к книге. — И на будущее… Вопросы с алкоголем решай сама. Необязательно меня о таком спрашивать, но раз ты зашла… платье очень красивое.

— Спасибо.

Хоть комплимент и был адресован платью, но в этот момент Эспер почувствовала себя такой счастливой, словно вместо дорогого шифона случайно обрела прекрасные крылья. Вечер, определенно, удался.

— А теперь тебе пора, — улыбнулся Ник. — И впредь садись в кресло напротив, пожалуйста.

Эспер закатила глаза, а затем плавно соскользнула со стола и направилась обратно к двери.

«Черт! Теперь он видит меня насквозь!».

— В гримуарах твоей бабушки что-нибудь сказано о магии ковена «Предрассветная звезда»? — внезапно спросил Ник, когда она уже почти вышла за дверь.

— Вроде нет, — ответила Эспер и обернулась. В тусклом свете лампы Николас выглядел неимоверно уставшим. Странный вопрос ее насторожил.

«Предрассветная звезда? Ковен ведьм, практикующих темную магию?»

— Что именно ты хочешь узнать? — нахмурившись, спросила она, но Ник не успел объяснить подробней — что-то с силой громыхнуло внизу. Затрясся пол, а вокруг резко запахло паленым.

Эспер и Николас со всех ног понеслись вниз. Навстречу им бежали студенты; раздавались истеричные крики. Ноздри щипал едкий запах гари, а в воздухе парили белые частички пепла. Всех охватила паника и шок. Никто толком не мог объяснить, что произошло.

— Папа! — Из облака густого дыма им навстречу выбежала Кэсси.

— Ты в порядке?!

— Да!

— Где Сара и Майк?!

— Там! — указала она, пытаясь откашляться. — Сара удерживает заклинание… Вместе с миссис Лу и мистером Трэйтоном.

— Надо помочь им! — крикнул Николас, но Эспер уже и так бежала в зал.

— Там… Женщина… Огонь… — на выдохе продолжила Кэсси.

— Огненный элементаль?! — в ужасе воскликнул Ник. — Откуда? Кто его вызвал?

— Нет. Нет! Не элементаль… Живая! Мы… Связали ее… Но она…

Эспер отчаянно ринулась внутрь зала и сквозь потоки дыма увидела источник паники, не сразу поверив своим глазам. Посреди танцплощадки, занимая добрую ее половину, в центре горящего круга восседал темно-золотой дракон. Он словно вылетел из иллюстрации книги сказок: массивное мышечное тело, заканчивающееся длинным хвостом, на спине огромные кожистые крылья, вытянутая голова, украшенная рядами острых шипов и парой длинных рогов, зубастая пасть, из которой вырывался столп раскаленного огня, разбиваясь о невидимую магическую преграду.

— Что за гребаная «Игра Престолов»?! — вбегая в зал с арбалетом, ошеломленно произнес Николас, а затем заметил трех преподавателей и побежал к ним.

Эспер потушила пламя, бушующее вокруг, но сразу поняла, что ее ледяного заклинания не хватит надолго. Дракон вновь начал набирать воздух в свои огромные легкие, направив шею в сторону тройки удерживающих его ведьм. Магический барьер мог разрушиться в любую секунду.

— Жить надоело?! — истерично заорала Эспер, заметив как Ник пронесся мимо огромных когтистых лап дракона. — Прячься! Я не хочу собирать твой пепел!

— Мы сами справимся, Николас! — воскликнула Сара. — Простым людям тут не место. Уходи!

— Спрячься, Ник! — поддержала ее миссис Лу. — Лучше выясни, как убить эту огнедышащую хреновину!

— Мне нужно время подумать! — Ник закрыл глаза, и приставил пальцы к вискам. — Драконы… Драконы… Драконы…

— Сделайте же что-нибудь, Нэро! — злобно прошипел мистер Трэйтон, обращаясь к Эспер. — Мы не можем уничтожить монстра, пока удерживаем заклинанием защитный барьер!

Опасение за жизнь Ника и остальных сильно мешало. Эспер никак не могла сконцентрироваться и вспомнить слова заклинания. Невольно помогла Кэсси, схватив ее за руку. Магия стала перетекать в ее тело, и это помогло Эспер наконец сосредоточиться. Никогда она не могла подумать, что будет благодарна подобному грубому вторжению.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

— Повторяй за мной, — твердо сказала Эспер своей внезапной помощнице и начала произносить слова длинного заклинания смерти из гримуара своей бабушки. Темная магия, но у нее не было иного выхода. На кону стояли их жизни.

Когда было произнесено последнее слово заклятия, дракон на глазах стал стремительно искажаться и уменьшаться, и превратился в молодую темнокожую девушку, одетую в легкое золотистое платье. Все пять ведьм обессилено упали на пол.

— Заклинание должно было его… ее убить, — прошептала Эспер, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, и направилась к человеческому воплощению дракона. Бедняжка выглядела испугано, но вполне безобидно. — Может, она проклята?

— Не подходи! — отчаянно крикнул Николас и побежал в сторону Эспер, когда она, желая помочь девушке подняться, протянула к драконице руку, но было поздно. Огнедышащее существо в человеческом облике резко выпрямилось, и с шумом набрав в грудь воздух, выплюнуло в нее яркую струю огня.

Эспер попыталась увернуться, но так до конца и не смогла. Громко закричав от невыносимой боли, она через пару секунд потеряла сознание. Последнее, что Эспер увидела — Ник, объятый белым пламенем.

* * *

Дальше все было как в тумане. Кажется, она истошно кричала и бесконечно плакала. Лампочка реальности то включалась, то вновь выключалась, погружая ее разум в темноту.

— Боже! Эспер... Пожалуйста. Потерпи. Немного совсем чуть-чуть… — Ее бережно подняли и крепко обняли чьи-то теплые, сильные руки, а затем завертела пучина боли и мрака. Бесконечная мертвая тишина.

— Ник! Ник! — звала она, когда вновь оказывалась в сознании, пытаясь понять, что же с ним произошло.

— Тише-тише, Эспер. Все в порядке… Все будет хорошо… — Вновь обволакивающая, удушающая тьма, а затем, словно миллион лет спустя, до нее донесся чей-то голос, проходя будто через тугую толщу воды:

— Дракона убивает удар в уязвимое место. В шею. Эспер вместе с Кэсси каким-то заклинанием превратили монстра в женщину, а затем я заколол ее арбалетной стрелой, когда...

Эспер попыталась открыть глаза и у нее получилось. Зрение быстро сфокусировалось, и она поняла, что лежит на своей кровати. В ее комнате собрались все члены попечительского совета, а возле изголовья стоял Николас Хотман и, видимо, отчитывался о произошедшем.

— Живой… — с трудом прошептала Эспер, и попыталась улыбнуться, но губы пересохли, а в горло будто насыпали песка.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — с нежностью тихо спросил Ник, когда заметил, что она проснулась. — Доктор вколол тебе лошадиную дозу снотворного и обезболивающего.

— Жить буду, — с трудом выговорила Эспер и протянула к нему руку. Ник легко пожал ее ладонь, но она уже не почувствовала, потому что сразу провалилась в спокойный, мирный и уютный сон, как только узнала, что ее любимый и самый близкий человек в полном порядке.


	9. Глава 8. Монстры (не) умеют дарить подарки

На следующий день Эспер проснулась под вечер. Ее разбудила доктор Фрейл, сменила повязки и заставила выпить новую порцию лекарств. Магическая регенерация, свойственная всем оборотням, справлялась с ожогом от огня волшебной драконицы не так хорошо, как Эспер бы хотелось. Рана все еще доставляла много неудобств, хотя мышцы и кожа стали восстанавливаться почти сразу.

— Скоро все заживет, не беспокойся, — уверила ее мисс Фрейл. — Ожег такой степени тяжести будет сходить крайне медленно, но прогноз хороший. Всего неделю полежишь в постели.

— Неделю?! — вскрикнула Эспер. — Да я же помру от скуки!

— Я попрошу кого-нибудь зайти и поболтать с тобой, — улыбнулась мисс Фрейл. — Но лучше спи и отдыхай. Так ты быстрее восстановишься.

Эспер пришлось смириться, тем более что возмущаться ей не очень-то и хотелось. Руку по-прежнему пронзала сильная боль, стоило ей только немного подвигать даже кончиками пальцев. Единственное, что оставалось — смирно лежать, глядя в потолок. Целых семь дней.

«Невыносимо!» — взвыла про себя Эспер.

Как назло, Николас Хотман почему-то заходил именно тогда, когда она спала. Его регулярные визиты угадывались по оставленным на тумбочке маленьким презентам. Никто больше не смог бы догадаться, чего именно ей захочется. Только Ник знал, какой зефир она любит, и какие цветы ассоциируются у нее с заботой и спокойствием. Однажды в прошлом, после тренировки на воздухе, когда они сидели в тени деревьев, Эспер рассказала, как в детстве папа привозил ей из города яблочный зефир в шоколаде, а ее маме — маленькие дождевые лилии, нежный запах которых она помнит и по сей день.

А сейчас Эспер так сильно захотела увидеть Ника, подержать его за руку и вновь оказаться в его крепких объятьях. Когда ее воспоминания стали восстанавливаться, она поняла, что немного помнит редкие моменты пробуждения, пока ее мучила горячка. Ник часами просиживал в ожидании возле кровати и успокаивал, держа за руку, пока она металась в бреду. Именно его нежные слова проникали сквозь темноту и мрак в часы, когда ее тело отчаянно сражалось со смертью.

«Я ему не безразлична! — с радостью осознала Эспер. — Вежливость или равнодушие выглядят иначе. Совершенно иначе».

Впрочем, Эспер хорошо знала, что нельзя быть до конца уверенной в чьих-то чувствах, пока человек сам прямо не заявит о них. Возможно, она просто путает любовь с дружеской заботой? А может, Ник вовсе видит в ней лишь подобие приемной дочери, как знать?..

Но ведь он так красноречиво посмотрел на нее в тот день! Он просто не мог не увидеть в ней женщину, поэтому и смутился, выгнав ее из кабинета. Или ей показалось?

Эспер тяжело вздохнула, отбросив круговорот надоедливых мыслей о Нике. Уже пару дней она только и делала, что слушала радио и листала здоровой рукой посты в Инстаграме. Милые котики, забавные песики, еще более милые котики, крутые фотомодели, феминистки, политические бредни, какой-то скандал непонятно кого непонятно с кем и непонятно во имя чего, вновь котики, следом песики и так до бесконечности. Скукота!

Вдруг кто-то постучал в ее дверь.

— Входите, — крикнула Эспер, понадеявшись, что за порогом стоит Ник.

— Привет! — воскликнул Габриэль, заглянув в комнату. — Не спишь?

— Нет, — разочарованно буркнула Эспер в ответ. — За три дня я уже выспалась на несколько месяцев вперед.

— Вот ты недовольна, а я завидую, — хмыкнул Габриэль и сел на стул. — Мне бы столько свободного времени!

— Окей, следующий дракон твой, — улыбнулась Эспер. — Мне не жалко!

— Так уж и быть… Беру! — подыграл он в ответ, а затем добавил: — Не хорошо, что принцессы сами спасают себя от драконов. Не порядок.

— Что поделать. Мир сошел с ума уже давно! Не переживай.

— Впрочем, дракона окончательно убил доктор Хотман, — протянул Габриэль. — Так что все в порядке.

— Ха! — фыркнула Эспер. — Утешайся…

— Злая ты! А я тебе подарок принес.

Габриэль встал и положил на кровать какую-то синюю книгу в твердом переплете с золотой каемкой.

— Что это? — удивилась Эспер.

— Колин просил передать, — ответил Габри. — Какая-то книга с заклинаниями. Я же не разбираюсь в ведьмовских штучках, а он сказал, что тебе будет интересно. И еще он попросил передать, что самое крутое заклинание находится на странице сто сорок два. Я полистал, но ничего не понял.

— Кельтский! — изумленно воскликнула Эспер, открыв книгу. — Причем древний… Я почти его не знаю. Жаль!

— Надо узнать, как произносится слово «фуфло» на кельтском и сказать Колину, что мы думаем о его подарке! — шутливо предложил Габриэль.

Эспер рассмеялась, а затем резко поморщилась, когда рука вдруг сильно заболела.

— Прости, — скривился вместе с ней Габри. — Больно?

— А ты как думаешь? — вспылила Эспер. — Поварись в кипятке пару часиков и сможешь понять.

— Ну, все-все. Я отваливаю. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Пока.

Эспер замерла на подушке и нахмурилась. От боли на глаза навернулись слезы, и она заплакала, а затем ненадолго заснула. Когда она проснулась, настенные часы показывали три ночи. До утра к ней никто не придет.

Как же она устала просто лежать и ничего не делать! Противная ноющая боль совершенно не оставляла возможности как-то отвлечься. Инстаграм и котики уже не помогали. Чтение совершенно не шло, а зефирки окончательно закончились.

Эспер с досады стукнула по матрасу здоровой рукой. Под ладонью оказалась синяя книга.

«Самое время изучить древне-кельтский!» — обреченно подумала она и раскрыла томик на сто сорок второй странице. На первый взгляд, заклинание, которое советовал Колин, выглядело сплошной абракадаброй с легкими проблесками ясности. Эспер перечитала краткую сноску перед магической формулой с десяток раз, но сумела понять лишь то, что оно как-то связано со сном и грезами.

«Если заклинание позволит мне заснуть и погулять в собственных мечтах, то это просто великолепно! — решила Эспер. — Наверняка так оно и есть. Не будет же Колин советовать что-то плохое?»

Тщательно изучив магическую формулу, она начертила простой ручкой на своем запястье знак из книги, а затем, собравшись с силами, произнесла необходимые слова и… ничего не произошло.

Эспер справедливо считала себя способной ведьмой, поэтому была уверена: заклинание произнесено верно. Поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, она отложила в сторонку книгу и стала терпеливо ждать какого-нибудь эффекта. Одна минута. Две. Три… Ее даже не клонило в сон.

«Что за чушь?!»

Четыре минуты. Пять. Десять. Пятнадцать. Двадцать пять. Тридцать шесть…

Неотрывно следя за медленной стрелкой часов, Эспер наконец заснула.

***

Николас сидел в удобном кресле, закрывшись ото всех в своем кабинете и, потягивая какой-то очередной дрянной виски, размышлял о единорогах, драконах и прочих неприятностях, которые в последние пару месяцев свалились на его голову.

«Как же теперь отвертеться от попечителей, желающих закрыть Солинари?»

— Доктор Хотман?.. — Эспер вдруг постучала в дверь его кабинета.

Николас быстро спрятал бутыль под стол и протер лицо руками, пригладив волосы.

— Входи, — разрешил он, но можно было и промолчать. Девушка, как обычно, не дожидаясь ответа, сразу зашла в комнату и уже закрыла за собой дверь. — Ты как? Что-то случилось?

Медно-рыжие волосы Эспер стали намного короче, а вместо футболки девушка надела кофту с длинными рукавами. Ник знал, что на ее руке остались уродливые следы жуткого ожога. Вначале, когда он выносил ее бессознательное тело из горящего зала, то даже не надеялся, что она сможет выжить — левая рука и часть плеча оказались полностью обуглены, местами до костей. Люди умирали от болевого шока при подобных травмах, но не Эспер.

Ник не поверил, когда доктор Фрэйл рассказала ему, что раз Эспер частично оборотень, то через пару недель с ее тела исчезнут последние следы ожога, но, — это могло стать правдой, что его сильно утешало. Он так и не нашел причину появления гребаного огнедышащего монстра, поэтому винил в произошедшем исключительно себя.

— Опять пьете на рабочем месте, доктор Хотман? — спросила Эспер и села на подлокотник кресла, стоящего напротив. — Скорбь из-за визита попечителей?

— Нет, просто сегодня тяжелый день, — попытался оправдаться Ник, опустив глаза.

— И что же в нем было такого тяжелого? — съязвила она.

— Дракон.

— Дракона мы прикончили почти неделю назад, — тяжко вздохнув, ответила Эспер и с улыбкой добавила: — Что-то тебя память подводит. Наверное, старческое. Попей чай с ромашкой вместо виски, что ли.

Николас улыбнулся краешками губ. Его радовало и одновременно печалило, что Эспер всегда говорит с ним прямо и честно, а он вынужден хранить от нее свою тайну.

— Спасибо за заботу, Эспер. А теперь иди спать, уже полночь.

Эспер вдруг рассмеялась.

— Я еще не закончила, — сквозь смех ответила она. — Если позволишь…

Нику не понравилась то, как она это произнесла. Ее тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Что-то случилось?

— О да! — воскликнула Эспер, слегка прищурившись. — Кое-что случилось… И теперь мне нужны ответы.

— Ответы? — напрягся Ник, прикрыв глаза. Что же такое он позабыл?

Эспер вытащила из кармана старое кольцо с большим прозрачным камнем и демонстративно надела себе на указательный палец.

— Что это? — спросил Николас, разглядывая украшение, тускло поблескивающее в полутьме кабинета.

— Магический детектор лжи, — улыбнулась Эспер. — Я решила… немного нечестно, что я сказала все прямо, после случая с единорогом, а ты нет. Значит, нужно восстановить справедливость.

Во рту у Николаса внезапно пересохло от нехорошего предчувствия.

— В этом нет необходимости, — с деланным спокойствием ответил он, скрестив на груди руки. Девушка пристально смотрела ему в глаза, теребя прядь волос. — Мы же доверяем друг другу?..

— Разве? — Эспер присела на краешек директорского стола и изящно наклонилась. — Разве, Ник?

В мыслях промелькнула сотня предположений. Одно хуже другого. Он не помнил, что именно заставило ее догадаться. Но она знала о его чувствах. Николас видел интерес в ее глазах.

— Иди спать, Эспер. Я устал, поговорим завтра…

— А завтра что-то изменится? — мило улыбнулась ведьма, наклонив голову. — Я сегодня была честна с тобой. А ты? Просто не скрывай ничего, и я уйду.

Дыхание перехватило. Ник почувствовал, что его почти прижали к стенке. Ладони похолодели. Нужно как-то избежать этого разговора. Вариант немедленного исчезновения _дьяволицы_ из кабинета, с директорского стола и из каждой его мысли Ника полностью устраивал.

— Я честен с тобой, — ответил он, отчаянно выдумывая любой повод скорей закончить компрометирующий диалог.

Чертов камень на кольце вдруг заблестел красным. Ох, как ему захотелось схватить Эспер за руку, стащить проклятое украшение и выкинуть куда подальше, а противную девчонку выставить за дверь.

— Лжец! — почти с радостью воскликнула Эспер, театрально поиграв пальчиками.

Ник почувствовал, что пропал.


	10. Глава 9. Демонические методы избавления от скуки

— Скажи мне правду, — продолжала настаивать Эспер.

— Я не скрываю ничего, о чем тебе бы стоило знать, — немного взяв себя в руки, спокойно произнес Николас. — И я не обязан участвовать в этом допросе. Идите спать, Эсперанса!

— О! Решили называть меня полным именем, доктор Хотман? Жестоко. Но вы забыли, что я весьма мстительная натура, а значит, не уйду, — дерзко улыбнулась Эспер и, одернув короткую юбку, села в кресло напротив, изящно положив одну ногу на другую. — Не хочу проспать самое интересное, — рассмеялась она.

Ракурс, поза, движения... Она будто четко знала, как полностью завладеть его вниманием. Николас силком заставил себя отвести взгляд от коленок девушки. Внутри вскипело раздражение, вперемешку с ненавистью и бессилием из-за собственных желаний.

— Тогда я выпровожу тебя отсюда, — произнес Николас сквозь зубы, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Попробуй! — засмеялась Эспер и сделала быстрый взмах руками. Ник отлетел обратно в свое кресло, которое проехало и ударилось спинкой о стену. Предплечья будто бы прилипли к подлокотникам. — Всегда забавно, когда ты забываешь про мою магию, начиная размахивать своей директорской визиткой.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Эспер? — прорычал он, безуспешно пытаясь встать. — Это нечестно!

— О, ты всегда это повторяешь. Пора уже привыкнуть! А я лишь восстанавливаю справедливость, — немного хищно улыбнулась она, пересев на краешек стола. Юбка вновь задралась, а Ник про себя чертыхнулся. — Просто ответь… Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? — Вопрос ошпарил, словно бурлящий кипяток.

Дьявол! Он пропал. Эспер не сводила с него своих красивых глаз, а он просто не в силах был выговорить ни слова. Она знала о его чувствах, но зачем-то решила помучить, поэтому он молчал, изо всех сил сжимая челюсти.

— Ты не подумай, Ник, — протянула Эспер и медленно провела кончиком пальца по влажным губам. — Мне приятно послушать тишину в твоей компании, но не ты ли нас учил, что жизненное время стоит беречь? — Он упорно отводил взгляд и специально смотрел то в окно, то на пол, только не на нее — причину его проклятья. — Разве это так сложно? — спросила она, слезая со стола, а затем обошла кабинет по кругу и встала прямо перед Ником.

— Не в этом дело, Эспер, — откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, ответил он. Черт! Как же он ненавидел себя в эту секунду. — Пожалуйста, просто уйди, — произнес почти жалобно. — И мы забудем о том, что произошло!

— Не думала, что для того, чтобы быть честным, тебе нужен дополнительный стимул. — Эспер вдруг широко улыбнулась и стянула с себя кофту, оставшись перед ним в одном лифчике. Ее полная грудь, обрамленная черным кружевом, выглядела особенно шикарно. От ее вида у Ника перехватило дыхание, и он тут же закрыл глаза. В брюках стало непривычно тесно.

— Черт, Нэро! Подумай, что ты творишь! Боже!

— О, доктор Хотман! — язвительно пропела Эспер. — Ты ведь атеист, как и я. Давай обойдемся без религии. Итак, если ты не ответишь на вопрос, я сниму и остальное, — прошептала она.

Несносная шантажистка! Теплое дыхание, будто огонь, опалило его шею, а от ее близости по его спине пробежал морозный холодок, сердце застучало быстрее.

— Одевайся и сейчас же проваливай! — сквозь зубы прошипел Ник, яростно браня тот день, когда она появилась в его жизни. — Хочешь лишить меня работы? Вдруг кто-то зайдет!

— Никто не зайдет, — отмахнулась Эспер и чему-то рассмеялась. — Вся комната укрыта моим заклинанием, и уже полночь. Я жду…

Чертовка!

— Такими методами ты от меня ничего не добьешься, — упрямо прорычал Николас в ответ.

— Я попробую, раз ты сам напрашиваешься, — вновь на ухо прошептала Эспер, легонько прикусив его мочку. Затем он услышал будоражащий звук расстегиваемой молнии и шелестящие звуки, будто на пол что-то упало. Видимо, остальная одежда. Проклятье! Если бы он мог, то отключил бы свое бурное воображение, во всех деталях нарисовавшее ее живой соблазнительный образ.

— Не забывай о моей магии, Ник, — томно произнесла Эспер, прижавшись лицом к небритой щеке, и ласково стиснула пальцами его плечи. — Я могу использовать ее и заставить тебя все рассказать.

— Это подло, — обреченно прошептал он в ответ. Ее голос, ее запах, ее близость до потери пульса кружили голову.

— Не-е-ет… Подло скрывать от меня правду! — Николас почувствовал теплые ладони, а потом ощутил ее на своих коленях. Тело бурно отреагировало. Еще чуть-чуть — и она почувствует его эрекцию.

— Уходи, прошу. — Он уже почти сходил с ума, изо всех сил сжимая подлокотники кресла. Как утопающий цеплялся за ломкую соломинку морали.

— Я люблю тебя, — дрожащим голосом прошептала Эспер, а в следующее мгновение он ощутил влагу и вкус ее губ. Поцелуй. Легкий, почти невесомый. Такой долгожданный, но и столь же ядовитый. Она прильнула к нему всем телом и вновь прошептала: — Я люблю тебя…

— Ты ошибаешься… Ты ничего не знаешь об этом чувстве, — только и смог выговорить Николас, наконец открыв глаза. Сердце бешено стучало в груди. Друг от друга их тела отделяла лишь пара миллиметров тонкой ткани. Он ощущал жар, исходящий от ее кожи, и дурманящий аромат ее тела. — Мы не можем быть вместе...

— К черту правила, Ник! — яростно воскликнула Эспер. Никогда он еще не видел ее так близко: каждую длинную ресничку... Щеки покрывал румянец, идеальной формы губы приоткрыты. — Ты ведь чувствуешь то же самое! Я не ошиблась?.. Скажи мне, что я не ошиблась!.. — В краешках ее глаз появились капельки слез. Николас не мог отвести от них взгляд.

Нет. Сейчас не время тайн...

— Я люблю тебя, Эспер, но… — Чертово кольцо на пальце ослепительно полыхнуло синим. — Я испорчу тебе жизнь!

Эспер вновь накрыла его губы своими, а Ник со всем рвением ответил на поцелуй. До исступления сгорал в жгучем пламени ее прикосновений. Сдался, полностью признал свое поражение. Он не мог больше сопротивляться. Не тогда, когда она в одном нижнем белье прижималась к нему каждой клеточкой своего великолепного тела.

— Никаких «но»! — вздохнув, улыбнулась Эспер. — Трех слов вполне достаточно. Я уже потеряла всех, кого любила! — яростно воскликнула она, вновь обвив его шею своими ладонями. — Я не позволю каким-то глупым стереотипам отнять и тебя! Испортишь жизнь?! Ха! Ты был моей жизнью последние месяцы…

Ник почувствовал, что свободен, ее магия больше его не удерживала. Как же потрясающе она пахла! Медленно, растягивая удовольствие, он провел рукой вдоль ее позвоночника, за тонкую талию притянул к себе, а другой — зарылся в густоту ее волос, нежно поцеловав кожу на шее, проведя языком по кромке уха. С ее губ сорвался тихий всхлип. Сбылось сокровенное желание, но он не был счастлив…

— Я люблю тебя, но так не должно быть, — отчаянно прошептал он, прервав поцелуй и опустив глаза. — Я обычный человек...

— Это неважно! — воскликнула Эспер. — Совершенно! — Слезы почему-то покатились из ее глаз, и он обнял ее. Прижал к сердцу как можно крепче — в следующую секунду вся их одежда полностью исчезла. Просто испарилась.

Гребаная магия! Порой Ник так ее ненавидел!

— Нет! Нет… — он встал с кресла и попытался снять с себя сбрендившую девушку. — Ты совсем сошла с ума!

— Да! — дерзко улыбнулась Эспер, сильнее обняв его бедра своими ногами. Сбросить ее было невозможно. Его твердый член прижимался к теплому влажному... Проклятье!

— Я не стану, — со всей серьезностью, на которую только был способен в голом виде, заявил Николас. — Мы только…

— Я ведь чувствую, что ты хочешь, — коварно улыбнулась ведьма и, просунув ладонь между ними, обхватила пальцами его вставший член и помассировала головку. Ник с силой втянул в легкие воздух.

Проклятье! Ураган по имени Эспер безнадежно смел все оставшиеся крупицы его воли. Будто со стороны он наблюдал, как кладет ее на стол. Длинные волосы растрепались, в синих глазах горело желание, а идеальные губы приказывали:

— Я тоже хочу тебя! Давай, Ник.

Без тени стеснения она развела свои ноги, полностью открывшись перед ним. Эспер была сильно возбуждена. Капельки влаги стекали по внутренней стороне ее бедер, поблескивая в тусклом свете лампы. Он провел по ним ладонями, ласково втирая в горячую кожу, отчего она судорожно вздохнула. Где-то на краю сознания Ник как только мог оттягивал, оставляя ей шанс передумать.

Эстетика стройной фигуры, оформленная контрастными ночными полутенями, казалась нереальной и почти гипнотизировала. Он глубоко дышал и поверил, что переживает синдром Стендаля, настолько Эспер была красива.

Поцелуй за поцелуем, Ник медленно ласкал ее гибкое тело, тонкие пальчики, шелковую кожу. Вдыхал ее пьянящий аромат, спускаясь от шеи к худым ключицам. Пальцы очертили упругую грудь, мягко, но требовательно сжали, искажая совершенную форму. Кончиком языка он почувствовал маленький твердый сосок и обвел его по кругу, после — нежно втянул бугорок губами, а затем перешел чередой поцелуев ко второму. Скользнул вдоль ее плоского живота, оставляя тягучий мокрый след вокруг крохотной впадинки пупка. Руки крепко обхватили ее бедра, подтянув ближе.

Эспер застонала и выгнулась, когда он коснулся чувствительной выпуклости ее клитора, и страстно, почти грубо поцеловал его, раз за разом срывая с ее губ яркие вздохи. Затем, ритмично массируя его пальцами, проник внутрь языком, глотая ее пряную смазку. Неистово целуя сладкую плоть, упивался ее громкими стонами. Ник до безумия, до помутнения рассудка хотел ее всю, без остатка.

Собственные желания напомнили о себе четкой пульсацией. На головке члена скопилась капелька влаги, и легким касанием пальцев он растер ее вдоль длины, ни на мгновение не отвлекаясь от Эспер, так сексуально шепчущей его имя все громче и громче.

В миг, когда Ник решил, что она уже дошла до предела, его реальность вдруг перевернулась. Пространство изменилось, подстраиваясь под желания создательницы. Вокруг была космическая темнота: мириады звезд и россыпи вселенных, а они парили в вакууме, словно потеряв земную гравитацию. Но перед собой он видел лишь Эспер. В ее синих глазах отражался весь мир. Их пальцы переплелись, а в следующую секунду она зажмурилась, громко вздохнув.

— Ник, боже…

Иллюзия разрушилась, и он опустился спиной на стол, а Эспер словно застыла, сидя на нем, закрыв глаза и задержав дыхание. Будто бы всеми клетками он почувствовал ее обжигающую теплоту… Магия спала.

— Ты просто невыносима, Эспер, — замерев, тихо прошептал Ник. — Невыносима...

— Я знаю... — на выдохе протянула она и улыбнулась. — Обожаю твои безуспешные попытки меня исправить. — Обвив его спину руками, она притянула его плотнее к себе. — Кстати, мое второе имя — Орнелла. Говорю тебе на случай, если вновь решишь назвать меня полным именем.

«Чертовка!» — Николас глубоко вздохнул и запрокинул голову, сжав пальцами кожу на ее бедрах.

Западные формальности — последнее, о чем он мог думать в момент, пока его член был крепко зажат в ее теле, словно в раскаленных тисках. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Эспер начала плавно двигаться, а он и вовсе перестал пытаться соображать, целиком отдавшись во власть ощущений.

Вверх. Вниз. Вновь вверх, а затем плавно и медленно вниз.

Новый цикл, все быстрее и быстрее. Каждое стремление навстречу друг другу прокатывалось волной удовольствия, а каждый вздох — дрожью отзывался в кончиках оголенных нервов. Будто сквозь густой туман, он слышал собственный бессвязный шепот. Пальцы их рук сплелись, костяшки побелели от скрытого напряжения, и по ним словно перекатывался ток, нежно пощипывая кончики. Движения, жаркое дыхание и голоса сливались, постепенно вознося их на новые грани наслаждения, но Ник не мог позволить так быстро всему закончиться, ему хотелось растянуть редкий миг счастья навечно.

Легко подхватив Эспер на руки, он сам завладел ритмом, четкими плавными толчками вновь и вновь проскальзывая в ее обжигающую тесноту. С ее губ слетали стоны, все громче и громче. Мышцы и все ее тело сжалось, и Ник понял, что больше не может сдерживаться, и несколькими сильными импульсами, почти теряя сознание, довел их до предельной точки невозврата. Эспер протяжно вскрикнула, до боли сжав его плечи, а несколько секунд спустя он, тяжело дыша, излился внутрь.

Шли секунды, превращаясь в минуты, а Николас все еще не мог вынырнуть из своих ощущений. Обессиленная дьяволица, где-то по пути сбросившая свои рожки и крылья, растянулась рядом.

— Черт побери, Эспер! — недовольно воскликнул он, наконец кое-что сообразив. — Тебя не учили предохраняться?

— Не думаю, что мне стоит, — как-то грустно ответила Эспер, ласково поглаживая его волосы, а затем весело добавила: — Ты, наверное, слишком стар, чтобы еще раз стать папочкой!

— О-о-о, мне всего тридцать семь! — вспылил Ник, которому на миг захотелось ее придушить за подобные шуточки. — Поэтому я уверен, ты пожалеешь о своих заблуждениях после первой же сильной схватки!

— Ха-ха! И стану новой мамочкой для Кэсси! — никак не успокаивалась Эспер. — Представляю, как она взбесится!

— Боже, упаси меня от глубин ада, который разверзнется тогда в Сэнди Лэйк! — притворно воззвал он, посмотрев вверх. — Пришествие дракона еще покажется нам раем!

— Опять библейские шутки? Оказывается, ты невыносимая зануда, Николас Хотман, — прошептала Эспер в его губы. — Никогда бы не подумала...

Затем она без умолку болтала, а Ник просто лежал, прижимая ее к груди и блаженно уставившись в одну точку на потолке. Ощущал тепло ее тела, глубоко вдыхая окружающий ее приятный запах, чувствовал ритм ее сердца, гармонично перекликающийся со своим, и думал о том, как они будут жить дальше. Впрочем, Эспер, кажется, уже нашла до наивности гениальное решение…

А затем Ник вдруг заснул, но на самом деле проснулся. Часы на полке показывали три сорок. Раннее утро.

— Дерьмо! — прошипел Николас, когда понял, что именно ему приснилось. — Проклятье! — вновь выругался он, когда почувствовал, что трусы и одеяло под ним намокли от его собственной спермы.

Вскочив с постели, он стянул с матраса простыню, застелил свежую, а затем сбросил с себя грязное белье и направился в душ. Включив холодную воду, он резко зашел внутрь кабинки. Своеобразное наказание за произошедшее.

«Ведь так нельзя… — корил себя Николас, дрожа под струями ледяной воды, будто это как-то могло очистить мысли и воспоминания от остатков сновидения. — Так нельзя».

Ведь он — директор и просто обязан быть другим. Ответственным и сдержанным. Ведь именно он учил целую ораву молодых «хищников» не идти на поводу желаний и всеми силами контролировать свои порывы, но сам…

— Идиот! — воскликнул он, слушая звонкий стук града капель воды о кафель. — Какой же идиот!


	11. Глава 10. Клыкастый Скрудж МакДак

** _Спустя два дня…_ **

Вставая невыспавшимся с постели очередным утром, Ник почувствовал, что ему крайне необходим отдых после треклятого сна с участием Эспер и нескольких напряженных дней насыщенного общения с заботливыми членами попечительского совета Солинари, поэтому позвонил старому другу, вполне способному понять суть его печали. Ангус МакСойл, вампир и бывший директор, не мог отказать приятелю в редкой просьбе и заявился в кампус с бутылкой бурбона.

Николас, недавно задумавший бросить пить (спасибо Эспер!) и перейти на ромашковый чай, лишь хотел, в общем-то, переключить внимание разгневанных попечителей со своей персоны на Ангуса. Напомнить «инквизиторам» о его прошлых грешках и отдать на съедение вместо себя, но внезапно проблема исчезла: совет разъехался, все-таки решив не закрывать академию, а бутылка бурбона и Ангус остались. Поэтому Ник и оказался пьян посреди буднего дня, а точнее, уже вечера.

— Только не говори, что ты один выпил дорогущий «Рюдесхайм» тысяча девятьсот пятидесятого года? — громко воскликнул Ангус, в ужасе смотря на Ника. — Последняя бутылка из последней партии! Этого вина больше нет в мире, а я его даже не попробовал!

Ник удивленно откинулся на спинку кресла, размышляя о том, шутит ли вампир? Судя по всему, нисколько.

— Да в тот день я внезапно стал цвета Эдди Мерфи! — в ответ воскликнул Николас, пытаясь найти в оправдание себе хоть какой-то достойный повод. — В следующий раз — предупреждай!

— Я же сказал: «Оставь на свадьбу твоей дочери». Не достаточно красноречивое указание? — издевательски поинтересовался Ангус, наливая себе в стакан очередную порцию выпивки. — И не льсти себе, Мартин Лютер, до Эдди тебе еще шутить и шутить…

— Бутылка выглядела как новая! — забирая у кровососа-юмориста стакан, ответил Ник. — Всем известно, что клыкастый дядя Ангус — тот еще Скрудж МакДак, поэтому я решил, что ты по-быстрому выбрал презент в супермаркете по дороге…

— Такая вот у меня паршивая репутация, — грустно хмыкнул Ангус и, широко улыбнувшись, добавил: — Выпьем за это!

Раздался стук в дверь, и на пороге показалась Эспер. Сердце в груди Ника предательски подпрыгнуло и пропустило удар. Хоть он и был безумно рад видеть, что она, наконец, настолько выздоровела, что смогла встать с постели, но недавний сон мешал ему прямо посмотреть _дьяволице _в глаза.

— Здравствуй, Эспер, — слегка улыбнулся он. — Что-то случилось?

— Я зайду позже, — заметив Ангуса, сказала Эспер и развернулась.

— Выпей с нами, юная Бьянка-итальянка! — приглашающе помахав рукой, протянул МакСойл. — Расскажешь мне, как одним махом стерла с лица земли целую кучку охотников за нечистью! Давай?!

— Как он меня сейчас назвал? — заходя обратно, спросила Эспер и с недоумением посмотрела на Ника. Он в ответ посмотрел на потолок и покачал головой, намекая ей о том, что не стоит принимать подколки его пьяного друга близко к сердцу.

— Эй, я еще тут, Бьянка! — притворно возмутился Ангус. — Прямо перед тобой!

— Меня зовут Эспер! Эсперанса Нэро.

— ХреНэ-э-эро, — пропел МакСойл.

«Так вот, откуда Кэсси набралась этой дряни! — подумал Ник. — От доброго дядюшки Ангуса. Вот же сволота зубастая!»

— Не обзывайся, — строго указал ему Николас, а затем понял, как глупо это прозвучало, и рассмеялся. — Черт! Ангус! Ты ведешь себя как ребенок!

— Двухсотлетний капризный мальчишка, которого так и не научили манерам! — воскликнула Эспер, в шоке глядя на вдрызг пьяную парочку.

— Бьянка, милая моя итальянка! — пропел МакСойл густым басом. — Ночь темна, а в твоих глазах горит огонь, лишая меня сна…

«Боже! — сгорая со стыда, подумал Ник, закрыв лицо руками. — Боже! Боже!»

— Боже! — выругалась Эспер, словно прочитав его мысли. — А твой _старинный_ клыкастый друг, похоже, очень туп и не понимает, что за такое ему могут легко оторвать голову!

— Оторвать голову?! А ты вся в отца! Копия Ренато Нэро!.. — с пьяным смешком произнес Ангус, протягивая руку к бутылке бурбона. — Ник мне врал, рассказывая басни, что ты такая добренькая и во всем похожа на милую ведьму Элен. И что она только в нем нашла?..

«Проклятье, Ангус!» — чертыхнулся про себя Николас, с ужасом взглянув на девушку.

— Да неужели? — прищурилась Эспер, пристально сверля его взглядом своих синих глаз, ставших похожими в этот момент на пару колючих льдинок, от которых у него перехватило дух. — А что он еще обо мне говорил?

— Так и быть, запомню, что ты Бьянка-Эсперанса — с издевкой сообщил Ангус, игнорируя ее вопрос. Николас с облегчением выдохнул. — Знаешь, я ведь знал твою маму ближе, чем ты думаешь!

Терпение Эспер, наконец, лопнуло, и она быстро произнесла какое-то заклинание, отчего спиртное в бутылке и стаканах испарилось, а оба друга вмиг протрезвели.

— Решаю вопрос с алкоголем в кампусе сама, как ты и просил, — губы Эспер растянулись в довольной, но немного хищной улыбке. — Ваше ретро-пати окончено! Адио! — гордо выпрямив спину, она стремительно вышла из кабинета и сильно хлопнула дверью, отчего Ник и Ангус подскочили на месте.

— А-а-а! Зачем так громко?

— Ты что-то слишком увлекся! — хмуро высказал другу Николас, у которого резко заболела голова, словно от ужасного похмелья.

— Отправь злую ведьму на отработку! — жалобно проскулил Ангус, сжимая пальцами виски. — Ты же директор, в конце концов! Святой инквизитор этого богомерзкого шабаша!

— Кто-кто, но точно не святой. И боюсь, тогда она отправит меня прямиком в преисподнюю… — посмотрев на дверь, за которой недавно скрылась Эспер, произнес Николас и тихо добавил: — Хотя, пожалуй, я уже в аду…

— Только не говори мне, что?.. — спросил Ангус, многозначительно кивнув в сторону двери.

— Даже не договаривай, — мрачно перебил его Николас, с досадой проклиная тот факт, что невозможно скрыть человеческие эмоции от вампира с почти двухвековым стажем наблюдения за людьми.

— Дерьмо, Хотман... Почему же твоя правильная директорская головушка, после стольких лет одиночества, решила пухнуть именно по девице Нэро?

— Я знаю, она слишком молода для меня, — угрюмо произнес Ник, с досадой стукнув пустым стаканом по столу. — Почти семнадцать лет разницы…

— И ты это говоришь двухсотлетнему вампиру? — с легким смешком хмыкнул Ангус. — Мне бы твои проблемы с дамами!

— Тогда о чем ты?.. — не понял Ник.

— Женщины клана «Вааца» всегда выбирают себе в пару колдунов или других оборотней, — ответил МакСойл. — У тебя же степень по истории оккультизма, а про это ты не знал?

— Нет, — с досадой выдохнул Ник, почувствовав себе еще паршивее.

— Таковы древние правила их проклятия. Вааца не могут иметь детей от простых смертных… Так что, независимо от возраста, у вас просто нет шансов на будущее, — похлопав друга по плечу, произнес Ангус, а затем добавил: — Или есть? Где-то в глубине твоего шкафа ведь запрятана колба с кровью оборотня? — И, забрав пустую бутылку, вышел из кабинета, оставив Николаса на растерзание собственным мыслям.

«Кровь оборотня… Продлить свою жизнь, перестав быть простым смертным, взамен на проклятие полной луны?»

Вариант, противоречащий всем его принципам, но дающий шанс на то, что Эспер… возможно, когда-нибудь в будущем пожелает создать с ним семью?.. Шанс на то, что недавний сон воплотится в жизнь, и он ощутит себя таким же счастливым, как прямо перед пробуждением?

Но Ник знал, что не может на такое согласиться. Жизнь должна идти своим чередом, а природа вещей обязана сохранять естественный порядок. Сумасшедшая фортуна и так подыгрывала ему чаще, чем он того заслуживал. Эспер не умерла после нападения дракона. И сейчас Ник не посмел бы попросить для себя шанс на большее счастье, чем просто видеть свою любимую живой.

* * *

** _Пару дней спустя…_ **

— Спасибо.

Ник испуганно вздрогнул. Эспер пошевелилась и теперь он смог разглядеть ее в кресле, стоящем в темном углу общей гостиной, куда не попадал свет от камина. Была полночь. А он, как обычно, делал обход кампуса перед сном.

— За что? — спросил Ник, сделав один нерешительный шаг в ее сторону. Контрастные ночные тени скрывали от него выражение ее лица. Эспер слегка дрожала и согревала озябшие ладони у камина.

«Замерзла… Интересно, сколько времени она тут находится? — задумался Николас. — Долго. Пару часов… Угли уже почти перегорели».

Желала ли Эспер встречи с ним или он просто застал ее здесь случайно? После того странно реалистичного сна, а затем пьяного конфуза с Ангусом, они с Эспер так и не пересекались. Николас думал, что она по-прежнему обижена на него. Возможно, так и есть…

— Спасибо, за то, что спас меня, — ответила Эспер и, наконец, обернулась к нему. Ее грустные глаза мягко поблескивали в неровном свете огня, а голос звучал как-то иначе. Тоньше, слабее, выше…

— Ты сама спасла себя, — сказал Ник, а затем сел в кресло напротив. Ничего страшного не произойдет, если они просто поговорят о случившемся пару минут. — Не нужно меня благодарить, я только попытался отнести тебя в больницу, но и этого мне не дали…

— Я видела все, — сообщила Эспер и встала из своего кресла, сделав пару быстрых шагов к нему, но затем внезапно развернулась и опустилась на колени перед камином, взяв в руку пару сухих веток из растопки, а затем подбросила их в огонь. — Кэсси поделилась со мной своими воспоминаниями, — призналась она. — Я видела, как ты рискнул своей жизнью, спасая меня. Драконица спалила бы мое тело дотла, если бы ты ее не оттолкнул. Прости! Так глупо было идти к ней…

— Ты винишь себя в том, что не проявила жестокость… — ответил Николас, рассматривая темный силуэт Эспер на фоне языков пламени. — Но я не могу считать сочувствие или доброту глупостью. Это то хорошее, что нельзя терять…

— Спасибо, — вновь произнесла Эспер, обернувшись к нему.

— А теперь за что? — поинтересовался Ник, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти. Его беспокоило, что в любой момент кто-то из студентов или преподавателей мог услышать их разговор и распустить ненужные сплетни.

— Ты ведь правда считаешь, что я похожа на маму? — ответила Эспер. Ник кивнул.

— Я знал Элен, хоть и совсем недолго.

— Не понимаю, почему меня это задело… — протянула Эспер. — Наверное, потому что о ней вспомнил Ангус МакСойл. Древний урод!..

Николас грустно хмыкнул, а затем взглянул в ее глаза, полные гнева и боли. Сейчас Эспер так отчетливо напомнила ему Ренато, но уже в следующую секунду девушка моргнула, и злой призрак слетел с ее ресниц, будто его и не было. Гнев испарился, а на ее лице отразилась печаль.

— Прости, он же твой друг… — прошептала Эспер, вороша угли в камине. Отблески контрастного света играли огнем на ее рыжих волосах.

— Нет. Ты права, — кивнул Ник, опустив взгляд. — МакСойл — та еще сволочь… Тебе не за что извиняться, а вот мне нужно.

— Не стоит просить прощения за то, что лепечет его полусгнивший язык, — отмахнулась Эспер.

— Нет… Я правда виноват, — выдохнул Ник и непроизвольно шагнул к ней навстречу, а затем замер и тихо добавил: — Я не должен был… Не имею право обсуждать тебя и твои поступки с кем-то.

— Тогда почему ты так сделал? — спросила Эспер и подошла к нему ближе.

«Потому что ты мне небезразлична, — глядя на вихрящиеся языки пламени в камине, подумал Николас. — Потому что могу говорить и думать о тебе часами…»

— Потому что я порой пьяный идиот, — ответил он вслух и, прямо посмотрев в глаза Эспер, тихо сказал: — Прости за это…

— Прощу, если ты сейчас поделишься со мной тем, что тебя тревожит, — ответила Эспер. Ник подумал, что ее волосы почему-то кажутся гранатово-красными в отблесках света огня, а голубые глаза стали темными, почти фиолетовыми.

— Ты меня спрашивал о ковене «Предрассветной звезды», перед тем как…

Ник резко отвернулся, отводя взгляд.

В тот страшный день он почти дошел до грани, после которой был готов рассказать Эспер все о проклятии его дочери. Звонок его бывшей жены Кэтрин, ее грустный, безжизненный голос и пара острых, ранящих слов о том, что решения и новых зацепок нет. А затем день рождения Кэсси — факт, означающий, что напрасно пропал еще один год, за который он так ничего и не сделал. Год, за который его любимая девочка стала еще ближе к моменту собственной смерти. Через десять лет она умрет, потому что с самого рождения жила взаймы.

Когда-то врачи сказали Кэтрин, что ее ребенок не развивается и необходимо сделать аборт, но она не смогла решиться на подобный шаг и обратилась за помощью к своей матери, ведьме из ковена «Предрассветной звезды». Но та отказалась помогать ей. Темная магия требовала отдать дар в обмен на желаемое, а за жизнь человека нужно расплачиваться жизнью другого человека. Никто из родных не хотел помогать Кэтрин Лайт, поэтому она провела сложный обряд сама. Положила на алтарь себя, а пожелала получить живую дочь. В результате Кэт не умерла, но стала вампиром.

Подвох заключался в том, что совершенная жертва не помогла, а лишь отсрочила смерть Кэсси. Коварное заклинание давало ровно столько лет жизни, сколько прожила сама Кэтрин. Лишь двадцать три года.

Усталость, отчаяние и ожидание неизбежного доканывали Ника день за днем, и теперь он почти был готов просить помощи Эспер, но все же сам себя останавливал. Нельзя заставлять ее переживать все те отвратительные чувства, что мучили и терзали его годами, пока он хранил ужасный секрет.

— Прошу, расскажи мне в чем дело? — внезапно взяв Ника за руку, прошептала Эспер. Тонкие пальчики показались ему такими нежными и хрупкими, по сравнению со своей огрубевшей ладонью. Неправильно, что она пытается заботиться о нем, ведь думать о счастье окружающих — только его обязанность.

— Это не твоя проблема, — легко пожав ее руку в ответ, сказал Николас, а затем нехотя выпустил ее ладонь. — Забудь.

— Ты ошибаешься… Я не смогу забыть, — вдруг сказала Эспер. Ник заметил, как блеснули ее глаза в свете огня, в уголках скопились капельки слез. — Один телефонный звонок Кэтрин и я все выяснила. Я знаю, что случится с Кэсси, когда ей стукнет двадцать три… Я знаю, что Кэт сделала, чтобы подарить ей жизнь. Как вы могли такое скрывать?! — отчаянно прошептала она. Слезы все-таки покатились по ее щекам.

— Я…

— Мне так жаль, — Эспер внезапно его крепко обняла, сбив к чертям все мысли. — Как ты еще не сошел с ума? Я бы на твоем месте свихнулась, — сквозь всхлипывания, протянула она, изо всех сил прижимаясь к его груди. — Я так привыкла к Кэсси и всем ее бесючим выходкам. Просто не могу поверить, что скоро она…

— Ты должна мне пообещать… — обняв ее в ответ, прошептал Николас. Глаза неприятно защипало. До боли странное чувство. Последний раз он плакал, казалось, еще в прошлой жизни. — Поклясться, что ты не расскажешь ей! Еще рано…

— Хорошо… Клянусь, — ответила Эспер, нежно погладив его по спине. Наверняка, она слышала, как громко стучит в груди его сердце, но Ник так не хотел сейчас ее отпускать, терять ощущение тепла и настоящей искренности.

— Еще есть время, — прошептала Эспер. — У моего клана раньше были связи с ведьмами по всему миру. Мы найдем решение. Обязательно найдем. Вместе, — попыталась ободрить его она, и Ник почему-то захотел поверить, что ее слова не были простым утешением. Разделив с ней секрет, тяжким грузом лежащий на душе, он смог вернуть себе потерянную надежду.

— Эспер, — наконец нашел силы ответить Ник, против воли выпуская ее из круга своих рук. — Можешь перестать меня обнимать… Если кто-то увидит, то явно поймет неверно… И уже полночь.

— Значит, в другое время дня тебя снова можно будет обнять? — с улыбкой спросила Эспер и отступила назад, вытирая краешком рукава кофты остатки слез.

— Я этого не говорил, — притворно строго ответил Ник и направился к выходу из гостиной. — Спокойной ночи, Эспер.

— Но и не отрицал, — ее губы на миг растянулись в улыбке. — Спокойной ночи.

В эту ночь Ник действительно спал спокойно, и впервые за долгие годы наконец выспался.


	12. Глава 11. Не надежда, а проклятие

В течение пары недель после внезапного нападения дракона в академию как-то проникли еще несколько монстров: их садовника чуть не придушило внезапно ожившее дерево, со дна озера всплыл келпи и каким-то чудом не утащил под воду двух девушек с младших курсов. После этого в академии «Солинари» ввели «противодраконовые» меры безопасности. На территорию по периметру наложили чары, не позволяющие кому-либо войти или выйти незаметно. Также в поисках заклинания, способного вызывать существ, был просмотрен весь книжный архив. Ник почти не спал, но сам проверил все имеющиеся на эту тему в библиотеке фолианты. Безрезультатно. Оставались только личные книги и предметы учеников.

— Что за драконовские меры?! — завопил Джо Луис, как только об этом услышал. — Мы же вампиры! Мы не можем колдовать! Зачем проверять наши спальни?! Это диктатура!

— Никто из стаи не стал бы притаскивать в школу дракона! — в защиту оборотней сообщил Габриэль. — Но я не против, доктор Хотман. Ничего ужаснее сигарет или «Плейбоя» вы под нашими кроватями все равно не обнаружите. Точно никто не прячет в шкафу Сумеречную искорку…

— Ты планируешь обыск?! — возмутилась Кэсси, когда услышала их перебранку. — Тебе не кажется, что это перебор, папа?

— Доктор Хотман, я могу вам поклясться, что монстров вызываем не мы! — в тон ей высказалась Милена Вильямс, староста факультета ведьм. — Наши спальни можете исключить!

— Если я буду делать кому-то поблажки, — сказал Ник, — остальные сочтут мое отношение прецедентом. Вы должны понять... Никаких исключений! Нужно в кратчайшие сроки найти того, кто вызвал этих существ. Пока чудом никто не умер, но нельзя допустить, чтобы повторилось то, что случилось с Эспер.

— Эспер! Разумеется! — взвизгнула Кэсси. — Ты заботишься только о ней! Будто нас там не было!

— Не перевирай мои слова, пожалуйста! — Николас тяжело вздохнул. — И я нисколько не преуменьшаю твой вклад в защиту академии.

— Ну да… Ну да… — недовольно протянула Кэсси.

— Медали уже заказаны, — не удержался от подколки Ник, которого изрядно утомило, что все сопротивляются его попыткам вычислить виновника.

— Какие медали?..

— Которые дают посмертно! И они понадобятся любому из нас, если мы скоро не найдем того психа, кто практикует столь опасные развлечения.

— Как оно, доктор Хотман? — спросил Колин, подходя к ним в компании с Эспер. — Уже нашли того, кто выпускает троллей из подземелья?

— Пока нет…

— А ты предлагаешь поглядеть под тюрбаном? — шутливо хмыкнула Эспер. Колин широко улыбнулся, а Ник счел внезапную мысль довольно занятной.

«Волдеморда прятался на затылке Квиррелла! А я не рассматривал в качестве виновника кого-либо из учителей или рабочего персонала… — нервно подумал он. Не очень-то разумно — равняться на Дамблдора, но Николас все же не мог игнорировать свою ошибку. — Явно не стоило их исключать».

— Эспер, мне понадобится твоя помощь, — сказал он, уходя из коридора. Кэсси на одной ноте что-то промычала, картинно закатив глаза.

«Черт!»

Его дочь была неумолима в своей жажде внимания, любви и признания ее значимости всем миром. Простые подростковые желания, подкрепленные несчастьем и глубокой неуверенностью в себе, но Ник никак не мог это исправить, хотя изо всех сил всегда старался быть лучшим отцом. Он не хотел рисковать и доверять своей дочери опасные задания, но и не хотел, чтобы кто-то подумал, будто он как-то по-особенному выделяет Эспер. Хоть это и отчасти правда, но подобного слуха и сплетен просто нельзя допускать. Пойти на компромисс — явно лучшее решение.

— Помощь пары ведьм, которым я доверяю, тоже не помешает, — добавил он, обернувшись к Милене и Кэсси.

Втроем они тайно наложили заклинания на часть кампуса, где располагались музей, спальни и личные кабинеты персонала. Каждой ведьме досталась своя вотчина. Милена и Кэсси отказались зачаровывать комнату директора, единственного простого человека в академии, и это пришлось сделать Эспер, хотя она также не видела в подобной мере никакого смысла, но Ник настоял. Теперь, когда вся территория заколдована, если какой-либо монстр появится, они точно будут знать, откуда он пришел.

* * *

На следующий день Николас проснулся от пронзительного, надоедливого гудка мобильника, означающего, что сегодня четверг. По плану — тренировка с Эспер. Первая, после ее выздоровления. Осознание, что она скоро вновь окажется рядом, прокатилось по телу Николаса приятной нервной дрожью. Он все еще не мог забыть тот подозрительно реалистичный сон, который увидел на прошлой неделе.

Могла ли его подстроить сама Эспер? Подобные заклинания существовали, но ни в одной из библиотечных книг в Солинари их точно не было. Но, даже если Эспер как-то отыскала запретную магическую формулу, стоит признать, что он сам с удовольствием попал в ее ловушку. Позволил себе то желанное, на что никогда бы не решился в реальности. Или решился бы?

Перед глазами вновь ярко промелькнула картинка из сновидения. Контрастные тени, безупречное тело Эспер, а в ушах зазвенело: _я люблю тебя._

«Проклятье!»

Николас вскочил с кровати, как ошпаренный, и быстро подошел к раковине, чтобы плеснуть в лицо ледяной водой, а затем угрюмо, осуждающе взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. Он вдруг почувствовал себя словно подросток со страхом ожидающий свидания, и давно позабытое ощущение Ника крайне взбесило и одновременно испугало.

«Идиот!» — захотелось громко крикнуть, чтобы до него наконец дошло. Будто словесное подтверждение могло изменить его чувства? Ник тяжко вздохнул, отметая все лишние мысли, и вновь взглянул на себя в зеркало.

Как он мог влюбиться в девушку почти в два раза младше себя, да еще и в свою же студентку? В ведьму, чьи синие глаза так сильно напоминают глаза ненавистного хладнокровного убийцы — Ренато Нэро?! Человека… Нет. Единственного существа, которого он полжизни желал убить. Настоящего, истинного врага.

Хотя ужасные, заполненные гневом и болью, дни, когда он изо всех сил стремился отомстить оборотню за смерть родных, было лучше вообще не вспоминать, ведь теперь рука Ника будто сама потянулась к запрятанному неподалеку серебряному ножу, так сильно вдруг захотелось вонзить тонкую полоску острого металла как можно глубже себе в сердце, чтобы избавится от внезапно воскресших призраков.

Ник вновь плеснул в лицо воды, тщетно пытаясь смыть с себя лишние мысли, а затем дрожащими руками нервно открыл тюбик зубной пасты и монотонно начал чистить зубы. Отражение в зеркале, будто навязчивый двойник, одним только своим видом укоряло, копируя его дерганые движения. Смотреть себе в глаза совершенно не хотелось, а щеки покрывала неопрятная щетина.

«Надо бы побриться, чтобы Эспер меня таким не видела», — промелькнула мысль в голове Ника, отчего он громко сплюнул пасту и, схватившись руками за края раковины, почти прорычал: — Ты идиот! Боже!

В последнее время Эспер совсем не по-дружески улыбалась ему, часто заходила поговорить о каких-то мелочах, будто искала лишнего повода с ним встретиться, а он не мог больше отрицать факты и скрывать от себя, что ему нравилось ее внимание. Но нет. Так не могло продолжаться. Сегодня он скажет ей, что тренировки окончены, потому что у него чересчур много дел. Или потому, что он простой человек, а значит плохой тренер. А еще он же — директор, в конце-то концов, и не может больше тратить на нее свое ценное время. И скажет, что он слишком стар… Да. Слишком стар для всего этого дерьма! Наконец, хоть какая-то правда.

Бриться Николас так и не стал.

«Может, мне и вовсе стоит отрастить бороду, чтобы Эспер наконец заметила и поняла, насколько я ее старше? — с внезапно вскипевшей злостью и отчаяньем в душе подумал он. — Чтобы она дарила свои теплые улыбки кому-то более подходящему, а мне оставляла лишь равнодушные мимолетные взгляды. В итоге, проблема решится сама. Эспер совсем скоро уедет, поступит в колледж, и быстро перестанет обо мне вспоминать, а мне больше не придется чувствовать себя ужом на сковородке каждый раз, когда академии требуется помощь. Уже давно стоило найти себе другого напарника для розыска новых студентов, — решил он. — Майка, например».

Спустившись к тренажерному залу, Ник услышал звуки голосов и остановился за дверью.

Эспер и Габриэль.

На часах – восемь с небольшим. Хотман слегка опоздал, но тренировка началась без него. Из зала доносились скрипы кроссовок, скользящих по полу, звуки ударов, тихие голоса и смех. Эспер искренне хохотала над шуткой Габриэля. Николас покачал головой. Возможно, проблемы нет? Может, он сам ее выдумал? Эспер улыбается так всем, а он выдает желаемое за действительное? Возможно, она не влюблена в него и не подстраивала тот сон?..

На миг Нику вдруг стало грустно, но он подавил столь неуместные мысли о каком-то сожалении. Когда-то они сблизились только потому, что Эспер, после смертей и убийств, выпавших на ее долю, сторонилась других учеников, а они боялись и избегали ее. Сейчас же ситуация сложилась как нельзя лучше, и он должен быть рад.

«Раз Эспер хочет тренироваться с новичком, то пусть так и будет, — решил Ник, наблюдая за ними. — Хоть у парня-оборотня нет ни капли опыта в рукопашном бою, но зато есть сила и скорость, которых лишен простой человек, вроде меня».

— Привет, пап, — внезапно поздоровалась Кэсси, отчего Ник вдруг подскочил, вновь ощутив себя мальчишкой, которого застали за подсматриванием.

«Дерьмо! Пора уже взять себя в руки и прекратить вести так, словно сошел с ума».

— Тоже проспал?

— Привет. Немного, — вздохнул Ник. — Не знал, что ты тренируешься.

— Габри предложил вчера, — призналась Кэсси, а затем, заметив Эспер и Габриэля, разочарованно протянула: — Вижу они начали без нас… Надо было просто спать дальше!

— Нет-нет-нет, — довольно улыбнулся Ник, проходя в зал. — Я годами пытался вытащить тебя на тренировки, так что теперь ты так просто не отделаешься!

— Блин! — притворно выругалась Кэсси, нехотя следуя за ним. — Тренировки с папой. Какой позор… Как же не повезло. Точно надо было спать дальше!

Когда они вошли, Эспер на секунду отвлеклась и помахала им рукой, что стоило ей пропущенного сильного удара, и она с размаху упала на спину. Кэсси ахнула. Услышав возглас, Габриэль неосмотрительно обернулся, что позволило противнице сбить его с ног одним точным ударом. И теперь на полу оказались оба. Поединок выиграет тот, кто встанет первым.

— Уф-ф-ф, выглядит больно, — сочувственно скривилась Кэсси.

— Не переживай за них, — отмахнулся Николас, а затем отошел подальше, начиная разминаться. — Оборотни выдерживают и похуже.

После небольшой разминки, он начал последовательно, начиная с самых азов, показывать дочке простейшие приемы рукопашного боя, а через некоторое время к ним подошли Габриэль и Эспер.

— Доброе утро, доктор Хотман! — поздоровался парень. — Привет, Кэсси. Думал, что ты не придешь.

— Вы начали раньше! — недовольно пробурчала Кэсси.

— Предлагаю поменяться, — улыбнулась Эспер, подходя к Нику. — Габри только и умеет, что падать.

— Эй, — возмутился он, скрестив на груди руки. — Ты сегодня первой оказалась на лопатках! И к тому же использовала магию!

— Всего один раз — против твоих трех! — парировала Эспер и показала на Ника: — У доктора Хотмана такие же показатели, хотя он простой человек!

— А мне вообще не позволяют даже попробовать кого-то ударить! — высказалась Кэсси, осуждающе посмотрев на отца. — И запрещают колдовать! Только и делаю, что тренируюсь как не заснуть!

— Зачем магия, когда ты даже еще не выучила основы! — негодующе воскликнул Ник.

— Пусть Габри меня и научит, — широко улыбнулась Кэсси. — Основы он точно знает, так что я согласна поменяться, — произнесла она, обращаясь к Эспер, а затем взяла Габриэля за руку и утянула его на вторую половину зала.

Ник недовольно покачал головой, глядя им вслед.

— Зачем надо было меняться? — спросил он, отвернувшись от Эспер. — Я же видел, что Габриэль — достойный для тебя противник. Просто не используй магию.

— А еще он шестнадцатилетний оборотень, поэтому не подходящая пара для твоей малютки Кэсси, да? — хмыкнула Эспер, встав перед ним. — Поэтому ты недоволен?

— Не в этом дело, — мрачно произнес Ник, взглянув ей прямо в глаза.

— Тогда в чем? Мы же всегда тренировались вместе, — спросила Эспер, что вновь заставило усомниться Ника в своих выводах.

— Ни в чем, — удрученно вздохнув, отмахнулся он, а затем, приняв правильную стойку, приготовился к нападению. — Начнем…

Второй раунд тренировки проходил как обычно, Ник и не ждал иного. Пока он почти механически отражал удары, выполнял обманные маневры и нападал, голову его занимали мысли о том, как сообщить Эспер, что больше они не будут тренироваться вместе, а еще и главный вопрос — стоит ли вообще прерывать их занятия?

Задумавшись, он не заметил, как в процессе боя они приблизились к другой паре противников. Кэсси откинула Габриэля магией, а Эспер одним резким движением оттолкнула Ника, чтобы их обоих не снесло летящим оборотнем.

Все произошло за считанные мгновения. Николас даже не сразу понял, почему лежит на спине, а Эспер прижимается к нему сверху. Их лица оказались так близко, что он мог рассмотреть узор на радужке ее синих глаз, каждую длинную ресничку, чувствовал ее дыхание, теплое, почти жаркое касание тела. Сердце бешено застучало в груди. На секунду ему показалось, что их губы вот-вот соприкоснутся…

«Нет!»

Ник почти против воли заставил себя дотронуться ладонями до горячего тела Эспер, чтобы убрать девушку со своей груди, а затем резко встал на ноги.

— Это была последняя наша тренировка, — сказал он, уткнувшись глазами в пол. — Я… Я директор, как ты понимаешь, и у меня слишком много дел сейчас… — рассеяно протянул он первое, что пришло на ум и, ощутив укол вины, добавил: — Прости, Эспер.

А затем Николас Хотман ушел из зала так быстро, насколько смог, думая лишь о том, что имя «Эсперанса» означает вовсе не надежду, а проклятие!


	13. Глава 12. Забудь

Эспер резко проснулась. Сработало заклинание, что они с Кэсси и Миленой наложили на кабинеты академии в прошлом месяце. Быстро натянув штаны, она побежала к источнику магического излучения на другой конец кампуса. Волшебный импульс вел ее, подобно компасу.

Странно, но он указывал на дверь спальни Ника. Психом, вызывающим существ, никак не мог быть он. Верно? Створка была слегка приоткрыта, словно кто-то недавно вошел. Эспер осторожно приблизилась и заглянула внутрь. В комнате горело лишь одно тусклое бра, но даже в таком неясном свете она смогла хорошо разглядеть, что происходит, и мгновенно пожалела.

Прямо сейчас Ник целовал какую-то рыжеволосую девушку. На целом свете не существовало таких слов, которыми бы она смогла передать весь мерзкий веер красочных чувств, что вдруг испытала, пока наблюдала, как руки любимого нежно ласкают, прижимают к себе тело другой. В Эспер ядовитой кислотой вскипела ревность, перемешанная с обидой, до краев наполнив сознание пузырьками ненависти, столь оглушающе шипящими, словно стая паршивых ос.

Эспер была в ярости.

Эспер познала отчаяние.

Эспер почувствовала, что почти раздавлена, уничтожена и внутренне мертва, но не успела развернуться и уйти, как услышала голос, столь похожий на свой собственный, что один его звук заставил замереть на месте.

— Почему? Я ведь не безразлична тебе! — воскликнула рыжеволосая девушка ровно так, как сказала бы сама Эспер.

— Даже больше, чем небезразлична... Но мы не можем быть вместе, — ответил Ник. — Это неправильно… Я на целых семнадцать лет старше. Я много пью и возможно не доживу до твоего сорокалетия. Я полжизни посвятил тому, чтобы убить твоего отца… Так не должно быть!

Творилось что-то невразумительное. Эспер неосознанно открыла рот, наблюдая, как Николас отстраняется от рыжеволосой девушки, а она идет вслед за ним, поворачивает голову и… она не смогла поверить своим глазам, но рядом с Ником стояла идеальная ее копия: тот же рост, та же фигура, те же черты лица; медно-рыжие волосы с красноватым отливом, только остриженные до плеч, а длинные.

— Ты ошибаешься! — губы ведьмы-двойника, яркие после поцелуя, растянулись в коварной улыбке. — Я могу заставить тебя передумать, — И псевдо-Эспер начала медленно расстегивать пуговицы на белой рубашке, отчего стали видны тонкие кружева на ее нижнем белье.

— Ты в своем уме, Эспер?! — строго прорычал Ник, хотя его взгляд был прикован к рукам ведьмы, неторопливо стягивающим одежду со своего тела.

Настоящая Эспер словно оцепенела, не в силах оторваться от сюрреалистического зрелища, развернувшегося на ее глазах.

— Нет, ты сводишь меня с ума, — прошептала копия и, сняв рубашку, сделала шаг и ласково обвила руками плечи Ника. — Я так хочу тебя…

— Уходи... — как-то неуверенно выговорил Николас, но все же сбросил с плеч ее руки. — Ничего не будет, Эспер! Ты исключена… Нет. Я сам уйду!..

— Ты не можешь уйти, — прошипела вдруг ведьма, а ее глаза в темноте блеснули желтыми огоньками.

«Монстр!» — наконец сообразила Эспер и резко распахнула дверь. Ник быстро обернулся и, заметив ее, стремительно перевел взгляд на двойника.

— Эспер?! Но…

— Она не та, за кого себя выдает! — воскликнула Нэро и стремительно ворвалась в комнату.

Ведьма молниеносно отпрянула, взлетев в воздух. На ее спине в долю секунды прорезались огромные кожистые крылья, глаза отблескивали желтым огнем, а изо рта высунулся раздвоенный змеиный язык.

— Суккуб! — выдохнул Николас, но Эспер было без разницы. Ее закрутил в свой удушающий вихрь ураган самых разнообразных эмоций. А на поверхность вырвалось лишь одно желание — убить мерзкое создание, одним своим существованием причинившее ей столько боли.

— Стой! Она нужна нам, чтобы узнать, кто ее вызвал… — крикнул Ник, но опоздал. Эспер уже произнесла слова заклятия, испепелившие суккуба в прах, осыпавшийся на пол горсткой белого пепла.

Эспер смотрела, как догорают последние искры на остатках праха в костре ее ненависти, но легче ей так и не стало. Она внезапно поняла, что за сцену видела. Театр ее будущего.

Ник сказал о своих чувствах... В реальности. Не во сне. Он страстно целовал не монстра, а ее. И в тот же миг отказался не от демона, а от нее. Эспер так хотела верить, что они когда-нибудь в будущем… Почему-то абстрактное время мечты никогда не прорисовывалось в ее сознании живописной картинкой. Только смутные, радужные образы… И теперь Эспер ярко поняла почему. Они любили друг друга, но их взаимность ни черта не значила!

— Ник, слова, которые ты сказал ей?.. — отчаянно воскликнула она, обвив руками его спину. Ник кратко обнял ее в ответ, а затем тяжело вздохнул и отошел к окну.

— Да, это правда… Но не надо иллюзий, Эспер, — тихий голос Николаса звучал надорванным и слегка осипшим. — Мы честны друг с другом лишь во сне, а в реальности никогда не будем вместе. Я не желаю тебе такой жизни… Ты достойна стать матерью, женой, а не оставаться лишь моей тайной. Я человек и не хочу превращаться в оборотня… просто не могу, а значит, детей у нас никогда не будет. Я люблю тебя, Эспер, но у нас нет будущего, ты же понимаешь? Прости.

Эспер обняла себя за плечи. В один миг ей стало так паршиво, одиноко и холодно, как не было уже очень давно. По щекам потекли слезы.

Как же ее… Их угораздило так попасть?.. Может, причина была как раз в этом? Николас стал тем, кто пытался ее изменить, наставить на правильный путь, сделать ее лучше, чем она была… Хорошим человеком. Да и просто напоминал, что в первую очередь она человек, но Эспер совершенно забыла насколько же они разные.

Раньше, проживая жизнь рядом со своим жестоким, властным отцом, Эспер никогда не задумывалась о столь простой истине: нельзя получить все, что пожелаешь. Особенно будущее рядом с тем, кто не хочет разделить его с тобой…

Но ведь… никто не идеален, и люди любят друг друга не «за», а «вопреки», и причины вовсе не нужны?.. И Ник действительно любил ее, но не желал, чтобы они были вместе. Не хотел становиться оборотнем.

Как она сама могла надеяться, что он добровольно примет проклятие полнолуния? Как она посмела пожелать ему такой жизни?

Эспер ощутила новую грань отчаяния. То самое «вопреки» встало поперек горла, не давая ей дышать. Как же ей найти силы принять обстоятельства, в которых они оказались? Как принять их искренне и с достоинством, ведь что плохого в том, чтобы оставаться рядом, неподалеку просто как друзья?

Ничего.

Но Эспер никак не могла смириться с двойными стандартами, и от этого ее сердце болело еще сильнее. Несправедливо, но Ник прав. Они не могут быть парой, и никогда не станут настоящей семьей, у них никогда не родятся дети. Они не должны быть вместе. Кто поверит в истинность ее чувств, ведь с точки зрения общества она молода и так мало видела в жизни? Кто поверит в то, что забота Николаса обусловлена его любовью, а не похотью, грубым желанием воспользоваться ее телом?

Эспер словно наяву услышала голоса знакомых и незнакомых людей, говорящие:

Пройдет время, и ты его забудешь…

Были проблемы с папочкой, Эспер? Теперь любишь парней постарше?

Ты для него — последний шанс хоть что-то почувствовать.

Какая мерзость! Она же выглядит, словно его дочь…

Его любовь — фальшивка. Самообман. Ты просто напоминаешь ему ту, что он потерял когда-то в молодости…

Через пару лет ты встретишь того, кого полюбишь по-настоящему, и еще со смехом будешь вспоминать об этом.

В этот момент Эспер вдруг четко осознала, что их отношения не приведут к счастью. Их разделяет слишком много лет. Разделяет то, что она — Вааца, а он — простой человек. Разделяет прошлое ее семьи и поступки ее родных. Ничего уже никак не изменить. Их разделяет слишком многое…

Будь они вместе — всегда придется оглядываться.

Будь они вместе — на них всегда будут оглядываться.

Кто бы что ни думал, но она хотела стать лучшей версией себя. Любовь не являлась для нее пустым звуком, сиюминутной прихотью и она не собиралась портить жизнь Ника своим эгоизмом. Как и он не хотел портить ей. Им лучше молчать, навсегда забыв друг о друге, а для остальных нацепить маску безразличия.

— Не волнуйся, — все-таки смогла выговорить Эспер, сломав хребет напрасной надежде. — Наверняка я не первая и не последняя девушка, влюбившаяся в своего…

«Кто он теперь для нее?»

— …преподавателя. Думаю, даже не первая в твоей жизни… Мы это переживем.

— Эспер…

— Просто забудь.

Сердце бешено стучало в груди, она с болью сглотнула тугой комок, застрявший в горле, и резко развернулась, чтобы скрыть слезы, внезапно набежавшие на глаза. Почему поступать правильно всегда так нестерпимо больно? Нужно поскорей уйти… Нет. Уйти как можно дальше!

— Эспер… — ей вдогонку крикнул Ник, но девушка даже не обернулась. — Я не хочу забывать и не смогу забыть… — отчаянно прошептал он, ударив рукой дверной косяк.

* * *

Кампус спал. Эспер выбежала в лес рядом со школой. На мутном облачном небе плавала похожая на амебу луна. Календарь обещал полнолуние послезавтра, но Эспер решила попытать удачу и превратиться уже сегодня. Волчье обличье всегда помогало ей успокоиться. Так она чувствовала себя лучше и ближе к маме, словно Элен находится где-то неподалеку и наблюдает за своим любимым черным «волчонком» из-за деревьев, как раньше, в дни ее детства.

Перевоплотившись, Эспер не смогла остаться на месте. Горе и отчаяние гнали ее куда-то, а она все бежала и бежала, сколько хватило сил, а затем остановилась где-то в дебрях и откинула голову к небу. Такое одиночество она не ощущала уже очень давно.

«Мама, как же мне тебя не хватает! — Черная волчица протяжно завыла. — Дай мне силы поверить, что я это переживу!»

Тишина. Нет ответа… Рядом только высокие угрюмые сосны и больше никого. Нет волков и стаи, да и полная луна еще не скоро…

Эспер тяжело дышала, а затем без сил завалилась на сухие листья. Как же она устала. Устала что-либо чувствовать... Пару часов спустя, она обнаружила себя лежащей голой возле ствола дерева. Небо стало темно фиолетовым. Скоро рассвет. Черт! Она вырубилась в волчьем обличье, а одежда так и осталась валяться где-то возле академии. Проблема заключалась в том, что она понятия не имела, насколько далеко забралась. Чувство страха немного отвлекло ее от своих страданий, и она вновь обернулась. Не ходить же по незнакомой части леса одной и раздетой?

В поисках обратного пути Эспер блуждала около получаса, а затем ей в ноздри вдруг ударил знакомый запах. Пытаясь понять, откуда он исходит, она резко обернулась, и в этот момент что-то больно ужалило ее в шею. В глазах мгновенно потемнело. Черная волчица упала, со страхом ощущая, как ее разум быстро погружается в сон.


	14. Глава 13. Степень «текила»

— Просыпайся, красавица! — Эспер с трудом разлепила глаза. Кто-то обернул ее в одеяло и, держа на руках, нес через лес. В панике вывернувшись, она упала на траву, а затем резко вскочила и только потом посмотрела на мужчину перед собой.

Джаред Грант.

Ее бывший… «Прекрасно!»

За пять лет, которые она провела в Америке, Джареда она знала ровно два года. Когда они познакомились, Грант учился на последнем курсе академии. Отличный игрок в футбол. Высокий, мускулистый и подтянутый. С белоснежной улыбкой и пронзительными черными глазами. Эспер сразу влюбилась в него и целых три месяца думала, что их чувства продлятся вечно.

Джаред бросил ее сразу, как только закончил академию и устроился на работу в Сэнди Лэйк. Стал тренером в городской школе. На этой должности он мог следить за тем, не раскрыл ли кто из местных тайну Солинари, а как вампир мог легко устранить любые неприятности, заставив жителей попросту обо всем забыть.

За последние пару лет Николас многократно просил своего студента Джареда о помощи, и они с директором сохранили приятельские отношения, но не с Эспер. Она не разговаривала с бывшим уже давно, хоть и знала, что Грант подрабатывал охотником. Помогал следить за существами, выходящими за рамки разумного. Были то вампиры, колдуны, оборотни или люди — не важно. _Монстры_, увы, исправно находились среди всех видов.

— Какого черта, Джар?! — воскликнула Эспер, резко выдернув одеяло из рук парня. Щеки раскраснелись от неловкости, и она с трудом прикрылась крохотным шерстяным кусочком ткани. Настолько же вонючим, насколько и колючим.

— Ты подошла слишком близко к городу, — спокойно ответил Джаред, равнодушно глядя на нее в ответ. — А у меня по всему лесу ловушки для волков. На всякий случай…

— Я не тот случай! — заорала Эспер и плотнее обернулась противным одеялом. — Я не стала бы!..

Ложь. Гнев заставил ее искать себе оправдания. Оборотень — существо в первую очередь ведомое инстинктами, а не разумом, и в животной форме Эспер действительно была опасна и отлично знала это.

— Тогда какого черта ты шаришься по окраинам Сэнди Лэйк в волчьей шкуре? — парировал Грант.

Эспер протяжно выдохнула, признав поражение. Перед глазами вновь пролетел вчерашний вечер. Злость испарилась, а ее место заняла апатия. Все не имело значения…

— Можешь не объяснять, — хмыкнул Джаред, отвернувшись, а затем махнул рукой. — Я уже достаточно пожил, и могу тебя уверить — все пройдет и забудется, чтобы это ни было…

Эспер взглянула на парня и горько, саркастично рассмеялась.

— Ты даже не подозреваешь…

— Пойдем. Мой дом неподалеку, — сообщил Джаред. — У меня в шкафу валяется ненужная старая одежда. Что-то тебе подойдет, я думаю.

— Спасибо, — равнодушно ответила Эспер и направилась за ним через лес. Вскоре за деревьями показался небольшой старый домик, к которому прижимался облезлый и покосившийся сарай.

— Здесь я живу, — поднимаясь на крыльцо, сообщил Джаред и открыл дверь, приглашая войти внутрь.

— Сочувствую, — злобно выплюнула Эспер. Путешествие босиком по лесу оказалось занятием малоприятным и еще больше испортило и так паршивое настроение. Вдобавок теперь ее стопы покрылись мелкими ранками и слоем грязи. — Почему ты не взял обувь?

— Не подумал. А вообще, ты сама не захотела, чтобы я тебя нес на руках! — возмутился Джаред.

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — тряхнула волосами Эспер. — Мы расстались два года назад, а ты все еще хочешь меня полапать!

— Не полапать, а побыть джентльменом! — оскорбленно парировал Джаред.

— Ну-ну! — скептически протянула Эспер. — Можно мне принять душ, или в этой развалюхе и воды нет?

— Можно, — ответил Джаред. — Вторая дверь справа.

Через пару минут Эспер с большим удовольствием окунулась под воду, смывая с себя всю накопившуюся за ночь грязь и усталость, но так и не смогла восстановить потерянное спокойствие. Мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к тому, что произошло вчера. Не осталось никакой надежды, что Ник передумает, а значит…

Впереди ее ожидает еще один бесцветный день.

День, где не будет места ее чувствам…

— Я позвонил доктору Хотману! — из другой комнаты прокричал Джаред. — Он приедет через полчаса и заберет тебя обратно в академию.

— Я лучше доберусь сама, — обреченно пробубнила Эспер, натягивая первую попавшуюся футболку из шкафа, а затем спортивные штаны. Видеть Ника сейчас не было никаких сил. — Я умею водить. Одолжишь мне машину?

— Одолжил бы, но моя _милашка_ в ремонте. Может, выпьешь чаю и расскажешь, что произошло? — спросил Джаред. — Советчик из меня так себе, но слушать я умею.

— Боюсь, в таком случае чай не подходит, — кисло рассмеялась Эспер, выходя к нему. — Потребуется нечто покрепче. Виски… Ром… Текила. Да, она, пожалуй, подойдет.

— Не рановато ли пить?_—_ в свою очередь рассмеялся Джаред.

— Сейчас восемь утра.

— Ты не понял… Пить должен будешь ты, — похлопала его по плечу Эспер. — И поверь, тебе точно захочется, после того как ты узнаешь, в чем кроется причина появления оборотня вблизи твоего дома.

— Не верю, что все так ужасно, — ответил Грант, проводив ее на кухню. — Степень «текила» в моей жизни появлялась лишь раз… А вообще, сказала «А», говори и «Б». Теперь я заинтригован.

Шум бурления воды, а затем резкий щелчок кнопки. Из чайника валил пар. Джаред взял пару кружек и налил в них кипятка, бросив в каждую по паре пакетиков дешевого чая.

Рассмотрев интерьер, Эспер поняла, что он уже давно жил один. Комната выглядела ярким воплощением холостяцкой берлоги. Никакого декора, никакого уюта — только самое необходимое. Впрочем, останься она совсем одна, то также бы все забросила. Зачем создавать вокруг нечто уютное и домашнее, когда не с кем его разделить? Незачем.

Может, ей стоит уйти? Поселиться отшельницей где-нибудь в горах. Или вернуться в Италию и жить одной где-нибудь в пещере?.. Спрятаться от человеческого мира, как сделал когда-то ее папа, пока скрывался от местной мафии. Заманчивая идея!

— Чай уже заварился, — сказал Джаред. — А я готов слушать.

— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся в неподходящего человека? — издалека начала Эспер.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Я же вампир. Неподходящие — это история всей моей жизни, — ответил он, поглядев в окно.

— Боюсь, меня ждет то же самое, — протянула Эспер. — Что вам помешало остаться вместе?

— Все сложно, — грустно хмыкнул он, взлохматив волосы. — Вначале я облажался... Изменил ей… с тобой, на самом деле.

Эспер от смеха поперхнулась чаем.

— Ну и ну! А сразу сказать мне нельзя было?! Я-то думала, что ты одинок!

— Ты недооцениваешь соблазнительность девственниц в глазах вампиров, Эспер, — улыбнулся Джаред.

— Фу, какая мерзость. Так значит, ты ко мне клеился только из-за этого?

— Если честно, то да, — ответил вампир и обвел по кругу каемочку чашки кончиком пальца.

— Знаешь, хочется чего-то добавить к нашему чаепитию, — протянула Эспер, недовольно сверкнув глазами. — Печенье?.. Нет. Сахар?.. Тоже нет. О! Я поняла… Осиновый кол тебе в сердце! За все, так сказать, хорошее, что между нами было.

— Эй, я тут откровенничаю, а ты!.. — рассмеялся Джаред, а потом стал серьезным. — А тебе, что мешает на любовном фронте?

— Многое, на самом деле... — задумчиво протянула Эспер. — Мы слишком... слишком не подходим друг другу.

— Сколько тебе? Двадцать? Ты еще сможешь найти подходящего, — сказал Джаред и предложил ей сахар: — Будешь?

— Нет, спасибо. А ты нашел? — поинтересовалась Эспер, взглянув ему в глаза.

— Я особо не искал, — прямо признался он в ответ и вздохнул. — Какая может быть нормальная жизнь у вампира? Глупо о ней мечтать…

— Вот и я не хочу ни о чем мечтать больше, — кивнула Эспер, отхлебнув горячего напитка. Тело окутало тепло. Сейчас оно показалось ей таким неуместным, лишним и чужим. Внутри будто бы стоял лютый арктический холод, сковавший сердце.

— Ты же Вааца, — сказал Джаред пару минут спустя и нахмурился. — Ведьма и оборотень в одном флаконе. Кто, кроме вампира, может тебе не подойти?

«Человек».

— Угадай, — грустно хмыкнула Эспер. — А кто твоя неподходящая?

— Удагай, — ей под стать ответил Джаред.

— Боюсь, я знаю, — сделав еще глоток, сообщила Эспер. — Сэнди Лэйк слишком маленький городок, а я знакома и с твоей сестрой и с ее подругой-ведьмой. Она ведь вышла замуж недавно. Видела, как ты подглядывал издалека за церемонией.

— Черт! — ругнулся Джаред, немного расплескав чай, который он совсем не пил. — Оказывается я — открытая книга!

— Увы! — невесело рассмеялась Эспер.

— Играешь не по правилам, — поставив кружку на стол, сказал Грант. — Я вот понятия не имею, кто новый герой твоего романа.

Эспер замолчала, отхлебнув еще темной жидкости. Чай перезаварился и стал кислым и гадким на вкус. Может, стоит ему рассказать? Ее снедало желание посмотреть на реакцию кого-то из знакомых. Вдруг не все так плохо, как ей кажется?

— Герой моего романа скоро приедет сюда, — все-таки призналась Эспер, затаив дыхание. Несколько долгих секунд Джаред молчал, а затем рассмеялся.

— Доктор Хотман? Черт… Хорошая шутка!

— Я знала, что тебе понравится, — притворно улыбнулась она в ответ и отвела взгляд.

«Все плохо. Ожидаемо плохо. Глупо было надеяться на что-то иное…»

— Окей, расскажешь о нем в другой раз, — протянул Джаред. — Или я узнаю сам.

— Попробуй, — безразлично ответила она. — Только давай без своих вампирских приемчиков.

«Хуже некуда. Дерьмо…»

Неспешный разговор продолжился до тех пор, пока не послышался шум шин. Они вышли во двор. На дороге стояла машина Ника, но за рулем почему-то оказалась Сара. Эспер на секунду испытала облегчение. Сейчас она не могла его видеть.

— Николас… немного занят. Пока тебя не было произошло очередное нападения монстра, — ответила мисс Чейз на незаданный вопрос. — Но сейчас все… в порядке.

«Новый монстр так скоро после появления суккуба? — мимолетно задумалась Эспер. — Паршивая тенденция».

— Я нужен? — спросил Джаред.

— Уже нет, — вежливо улыбнулась Сара, а затем почему-то нахмурилась. Эспер подметила, что под ее глазами залегли темные круги, словно она не спала всю ночь. — Позвони Нику… Сообщи, что мы едем.

— Ок. Пока, Эспер, — попрощался Грант, когда она залезла в машину. — Не заходи больше так далеко за пределы леса Солинари, когда оборачиваешься волком.

— Постараюсь, — кивнула она. Эмма завела машину и выехала со двора, когда Эспер выглянула в окно и сказала: — Эй, Джаред, ты должен знать: я не шутила.

Последнее, что увидела Эспер, когда они набрали скорость — это его угрюмое лицо, напряженно смотрящее им вслед. Он промолчал.

«Степень «текила». Да».

К черту! Если она должна скрывать свои чувства, то хоть кто-то во всем мире должен знать правду. Несправедливо сваливать на бывшего свои нынешние проблемы, но… Эспер ждала хоть какой-то поддержки. Нет… Даже банального отсутствия осуждения. Нейтральное отношение даже одного человека, придало бы ей сил, но нет. Напрасно…

— Итак? — посмотрела на нее Сара. — Расскажешь, что произошло?

— Не о чем говорить, — максимально беззаботно ответила Эспер. — Решила обернуться волком, но немного увлеклась, устала и заснула в лесу, а затем меня нашел Джаред. Вот и вся история.

— И как ты думаешь, почему ты увлеклась? — Сара включила свой «режим психолога». Эспер ожидала от нее нечто подобное и была готова.

— Думаю… Соскучилась по маме, — без запинки ответила она. Врать тяжело, но было легко говорить ту правду, которую желали от нее услышать. Разумеется, ответ вполне устроил мисс Чейз, и дальнейшая дорога прошла без расспросов. Эспер молчала и размышляла.

Полуправда. Полуложь. Полусчастье. Неужели теперь такой и будет вся ее жизнь?


	15. Глава 14. Замогильные гости

Боль от удара пульсировала в руке. Николас не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, разум твердил, что он поступил верно, хотя душа отчаянно желала рвануть вслед за Эспер. Остановить ее, сказать, что он ошибся и обнять, но тело словно сковало льдом, мучительно текущим по венам остро-режущими хрусталиками прямиком к сердцу.

«Так нужно было. Так правильно», — пытался убедить себя Ник, но абсолютно не верил. Теперь ему вовек не забыть выражение лица Эспер в момент, когда он ее оттолкнул. И никогда не стереть с губ поцелуй мерзкого демона, принявшего ее обличие. Память о нем будет съедать его годами, отравляя собственным ядом, похлеще проклятия.

«Лучше бы ты сожгла меня вместе с суккубом, любимая Эспер, — с болью подумал он. — Спалила дотла и ушла без оглядки, попросив кого-нибудь стереть тебе память».

Ник развернулся к белому пятну пыли, оставшемуся от демона, понимая, что сам виноват в случившемся. Очередной монстр мертв, а у них никаких зацепок… Если так пойдет и дальше — академию придется закрыть. Кэсси станет несчастна. Пропадет важное дело… мечта всей его жизни. И он больше не увидит Эспер. Возможно, он и так ее больше не увидит?.. После произошедшего между ними ему стоит уйти самому.

Все вокруг словно на глазах рассыпалось на кусочки, расползалось по швам, а Николас стоял посреди эпицентра бредового бардака и ничего толком не мог поделать.

Но кое-что он все же мог сделать.

То, что настолько не хотел… Но в глубине души желал по-настоящему.

Будто во сне он отыскал спрятанный запас из нескольких колб с кровью оборотня. И не думая, ведомый одной лишь неясной мыслью, разрезал себе руку и вылил на рану содержимое склянки. Кровь существа неразрывно смешалась с его собственной. Вниз по ладони стекали гранатово-красные капли, а во рту вдруг появился соленый железный привкус. От вида и запаха бордовой жидкости его передернуло и начало подташнивать. Для завершения превращения осталось сделать только одно — принять облик волка. Скоро полнолуние…

«Нет! Я не могу так поступить!» — с горечью подумал Ник, внезапно взглянув на себя в зеркало.

Он не хотел становиться оборотнем. Проклятым злобным хищником. Наверное, стоило признать, что он — настоящий лицемер, раз не желает стать сверхъестественным существом, хотя и работает директором магической академии. Но сейчас — это не выход. И точно не решение всех проблем. Лишь эгоистичное желание быть рядом с Эспер, которому вовсе не следует потакать.

Ник вновь спрятал кровь в свой тайник, ощущая себя распоследней тварью из-за всего, что сегодня на него свалилось. И без сил рухнул на кровать, точно зная, что заснуть в эту ночь он не сможет.

Через полчаса или час, а, может быть, даже через два, дверная створка легко скрипнула. Ник резко вскочил, подумав, что вернулась Эспер, но в проеме стоял тот, кого он совершенно не ожидал увидеть.

Неужели его распаленная совесть сыграла с ним злую шутку? Больной укор прямиком из подсознания? Мстительный призрак прошлого, пришедший по его душу, явившийся с того света, чтобы отомстить за то, что посмел дотронуться до его дочери…

Проклятый Ренато Нэро собственной персоной. В черной рубашке, как в день своей смерти, а в ткани на груди возле сердца куча дырок от серебряной дроби.

Ник не успел ни о чем подумать, даже сообразить, где лежит оружие, как восставший из мертвых оборотень оказался перед ним. В темноте ярким светом блеснули его глаза: одни лишь белки, без зрачков и радужки. На бледном лице застыло пустое безразличие, словно он по-прежнему был мертв.

Николас почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна опустошающего страха, а затем ощутил пронзительную острую боль в миг, когда длинные когти на руке Ренато одним легким движением располосовали его грудь. Оборотень обратился лишь частично, но и этого хватило, чтобы прикончить простого смертного человека.

— Ты…

Ник отшатнулся и упал. Невыносимая боль взорвалась, оглушила и стерла остатки стройных мыслей. Оборотень не оставил ему и шанса выжить. Где-то на границе сознания Николас понимал, что должен бороться, хотя бы попытаться отомстить монстру в человечьем обличье, но в раненном теле почти не осталось сил. Струи крови толчками вытекали из длинных глубоких разрезов с каждым новым ударом сердца.

Последнее, что он смог увидеть — свет луны, выглядывающей из краешка окна его кабинета.

Вдруг тело Николаса скрутила поистине непередаваемая боль, а в глазах стремительно потемнело, он лишь почувствовал, как быстро погружается куда-то в неизвестность. Разум метался в переулках тьмы, словно по углам невидимой клетки. Ник силился понять, что же происходит, а затем внезапно стало светлеть и он смог раскрыть глаза.

Ночь взорвалась миллиардами оттенков цветов, в нос ураганной волной ударили запахи, а в ушах громом прокатывался каждый легкий шорох. Николас почти терялся в потоках новых ощущений.

— Нет. Нет. Нет… — прошептал он, пытаясь встать, но вместо слов вышел тихий рык. Открыв глаза, он увидел лишь ослепительный свет. А когда зрение наконец сфокусировалось, смог разглядеть перед собой длинный волчий нос и мохнатые серые лапы…

— А ты живучий, — с неким подобием смеха фыркнул Ренато Нэро. — Лежи, волчок, твои раны почти зажили.

Ник попытался вновь обернуться человеком и для этого представил свое человеческое тело как можно тщательней. Именно так преподаватели в Солинари учили молодых оборотней избавляться от волчьей шкуры. Через несколько минут Нику удалось превратиться обратно. Болезненные судороги после трансформации мешали ему сразу же встать и попытаться убить Нэро, который сегодня его чуть не прикончил.

— Я думал, что ты мертв, Ренато… — произнес Ник, подползая к своему креслу. Благодаря усиленной регенерации его раны почти зажили, но Ник решил прикинуться слабым, чтобы внезапно напасть. — Где ты пропадал эти пять лет?

— Я не Ренато Нэро. А Ренато и вправду прятался в могиле…

— Тогда кто ты?! — воскликнул Николас, быстро поднимаясь с пола. — Хотя не отвечай, все равно ты труп! — Схватив арбалет, он направил его на противника.

Ренато захохотал, отчего волосы на затылке Ника непроизвольно встали дыбом.

— В точку! Я труп! — на лице монстра, принявшего облик его давнего врага, появилась хищная, самодовольная улыбка. Белки глаз, словно жуткие фонари, светились в темноте.

— Мы должны встретиться лично. Не люблю разговаривать через посредников, — сообщил лже-Ренато, брезгливо скривив лицо. — У меня для тебя уникальное предложение. Так сказать, для своих… Твой кабинет. Сейчас.

Ник ничего не понимал. В теле уже пульсировала дурная жажда, желание разорвать кому-нибудь глотку, тошнотворное чувство голода… Проклятие полнолуния во всей красе.

— Ты… Ты… вселился в тело Ренато Нэро? — спросил Ник, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

— Не думал, что становясь оборотнями люди тупеют… — съязвил монстр. — Может, стоило тебя добить? — презрительно процедил он, совсем как Ренато в былые времена, а затем добавил: — Не вселился, а управляю! Поторопись! Мое терпение не бесконечно!

Николас, недолго думая, направился в свой кабинет. Он бежал с огромной скоростью, но тело Ренато, захваченное неизвестной темной сущностью, как безвольная марионетка следовало за ним по пятам.

В центре кабинета, вальяжно и по-хозяйски развалившись в его кресле, окруженный потоками лунного света, восседал самый странный монстр, которого довелось видеть Нику. Больше всего он напоминал уродливое подобие Дракулы: глубоко посаженые темные глаза, бледно-серая, как пепельный снег кожа, покрытая мелкими рубцами, тонкие иссиня черные волосы, патлами свисающие на плечи, истлевший костюм в стиле ретро, а поперек шеи длинный грубо заштопанный разрез. Николаса почему-то не отпускало совершенно неуместное в его обстоятельствах желание засмеяться, но вместо этого он просто выпустил стрелу из арбалета.

— Ай! — воскликнул двойник Дракулы, словно его укусил комар, а не проткнул насквозь кусок дерева. — Ты повредил обивку своего кресла, идиот! — А затем он с усилием вытащил из груди деревянный колышек, даже не поморщившись при этом.

Ник застыл, быстро соображая как еще можно прикончить неведомое создание. На стене висела катана — раритетный японский меч — старый подарок Кэтрин ему на день рождения. Достаточно острый, чтобы снести монстру его уродливую башку.

— Мы неверно начали, ты не думаешь, доктор Хотман? Но сейчас мы познакомимся по правилам… Привет, дети! Я — Кверакор! — монстр театрально встал, откинув лацканы своего старинного пиджака, а затем эффектно поклонился.

— Кверакор? Это что-то должно значить для меня, красавчик? — спросил Ник, пытаясь выиграть время. За его спиной безмолвно стоял Ренато, закрывая любую возможность отступления, и готовый вырвать его сердце из грудины по одному желанию Кверакора.

— Я повелитель жизни и смерти, держащий в своих руках нити судьбы! — горделиво воскликнул темный монстр, театрально раскинув руки. — Я повелитель загробного мира!

— Что-то не припоминаю, никого подходящего под описание, кроме Анубиса, но ты не похож на египтянина, — ответил Ник, сделав шаг ближе к катане. — Слишком бледный… и трухлявый какой-то… Без обид.

Ник заметил, что оскорбление попало точно в цель. Монстр уродливо скривился, сверля его гневным взглядом.

— Я не какой-то древний позабытый божок! — прошипел он. Ренато сделал быстрый шаг и стремительно схватил Николаса за горло. — Я такой лишь один, уверяю. А мой ручной волчонок оторвет тебе башку, если будешь относиться ко мне без заслуженного уважения. Теперь ты видишь, на что я способен…

— Можешь контролировать и воскрешать мертвых? — с трудом выговорил Николас, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из железной хватки безмолвного Нэро. — Зачем тебе понадобилось призывать единорога, дракона и прочих?

— А это правильный вопрос, мой новый друг, — хмыкнул Кверакор. Ренато ослабил хватку и Ник смог вздохнуть.

— Не я их призывал! — сообщил двойник Дракулы. — Но я знаю, кто виновен в твоих малюсеньких бедах, и ты нужен мне, чтобы освободиться от его контроля. Я не обязан кому-либо подчиняться. Прислуживать невероятно мерзко… И оскорбляет мое достоинство. Я давно жаждал случая порвать нашу связь с Баланаром!

— Баланар? — переспросил Ник.

— Баланар… Валанар… Баалар… Называй как хочешь, — процедил Кверакор, брезгливо скривившись. — Он вытащил меня обратно в этот мир, и теперь я ему должен, поэтому я и приказал Ренато напасть на тебя. Ничего личного…

— Демон? — воскликнул Ник, смутно вспомнив одну древнюю легенду.

— Повелитель хаоса, король демонов, главный нечестивый дух… — перечислял Кверакор, загибая пальцы. — Бла-бла-бла! Скучно… Ты должен запихнуть его обратно в клетку, откуда он пытается выбраться! Я связан с ним магией заклинания призыва, поэтому не могу избавиться от него сам. А в качестве дополнительного стимула и гарантии того, что потом ты оставишь меня в покое, я предлагаю его! — указав на Ренато, воскликнул Кверакор.

— Ты ошибся с выбором кандидата, — глухо засмеялся Ник. — Жизнь Ренато Нэро для меня не стоит ни гроша!

— Может быть, — уродливо оскалился белолицый монстр. — Но не для твоей любимой… Кажется, Эспер неимоверно скучает по своему драгоценному папаше, не так ли?

— Откуда ты узнал, что она моя?.. — Ник сглотнул и недоговорил.

— Баланар знает все, а ты лишь ничтожный червяк! — засмеялся Кверакор. — Но если ты запихаешь демона обратно в клетку, то я исчезну из твоей жалкой жизни, и заберу ваш грязный секретик с собой, обещаю, — произнес он с широкой улыбкой, делая шаг ближе к Нику. — Часики тикают, доктор Хотман, решай!

— Разумеется, я готов его убить, — согласился Ник. — Но как?


	16. Глава 15. Мой мертвый друг

— Баланара на века заточили в древнем клинке… ноже, — сообщил Кверакор. — Файват, древний колдун, заколол им Баланара, когда демон поддался единственной своей слабости — гордыне — и подпустил врага слишком близко. Прямо как меня сейчас, — самодовольно хмыкнул некромант, поиграв бровями. — Но в ловушке осталась брешь… Лазейка: раз в тысячу лет демон мог выбраться на землю и пройтись по полям агнцев в облике человека. По замыслу религиозного глупца Файвата, вид добра и процветания должен был вразумить нерадивого Баланара. Дать бедняжке демону понять, как он ошибается, создавая хаос, и помочь исправить его… Изменить, заставить перейти на светлую сторону, называй как хочешь. Глупо, не так ли? — весело подметил Кверакор.

— Баланар как-то воспользовался шансом… — быстро соображая, протянул Николас.

— Именно, мой новый друг! — воскликнул некромант. — Явившись на землю, Баланар заделал ребеночка, чтобы сын стал его сосудом и помог выбраться на волю, распечатав ловушку Файвата. Пока Баланар заперт в человеческом теле, для ничтожных людишек еще не все потеряно…

— Но кто?.. — задумался Николас, плюхнувшись в свое кресло. Где-то на периферии сознания по-прежнему настойчиво маячила мысль о еде. Жажда почувствовать вкус мяса и крови. Волк внутри него болезненно голодал. Гадкое чувство вновь манипулировало разумом Ника, отвлекая от того, что действительно важно.

— Я не могу сказать, ограничен магией призыва. Тик-так, тик-так, — произнес Кверакор. — Часики тикают, мой друг-волчок, соображай быстрей… Баланар может в любой момент загадать новое желание… И я не знаю, кого он назначит прикончить следующим. Эспер? Кэсси? Или одного из студентов? А, быть может, твоего друга — Майка или его возлюбленную — Сару?

«Сын... Сын, — нервно думал Николас, сжав пальцами виски. — Мертвое тело не слишком хорошо для сосуда, а значит не вампир. — Количество кандидатов резко сократилось. — Рос без отца. Сирота. — Подозреваемых стало еще меньше. В сознании всплыли лишь два имени: Габриэль и Колин. — Точно! Все началось после их приезда!»

— Я знаю, кто сосуд, — прошептал Ник, вскакивая с кресла. — Но…

— Теперь найди нож! — воскликнул Кверакор. — Древний клинок. Наверняка спрятан где-то поблизости. Убьешь им сосуд — восстановишь разрушенную ловушку — исчезнет демон!

Под описание подходило несколько предметов, и все они находились сейчас в музее. Почти за соседней дверью.

«Неужели Баланар призывал тварей буквально у меня под носом, а я ни разу не заметил?»

— Но сын Баланара… Он просто мальчишка! — воскликнул Николас, вспомнив день своего знакомства с Колином. — Он ни в чем не виновен и не должен расплачиваться за грехи своего отца. Я не могу так поступить. Нужно найти другой способ.

— А-а-а! Считай, что парень давно уже труп! — раздраженно воскликнул Кверакор. — Баланар не стал бы терпеть соседство даже со своим сыном и наверняка раздавил его крохотную душу, как букашку.

— Я в это не верю, — выдохнул Ник, хотя разумная логика темного существа не позволяла таить напрасную надежду на подобный исход.

— Тогда ты еще глупее, чем я думал, — отмахнулся Кверакор.

— Папа! — В этот момент в кабинет ворвались Кэсси, Сара и Майк.

— Это что за страшный клоун?! — взвизгнула Кэсси, указав на Кверакора, а затем заметила Ренато и замерла на месте, открыв от изумления рот.

— Это же?.. — Майк быстрым движением схватил катану, а Сара уже начала произносить какое-то заклинание.

— Всем успокоиться! — выходя вперед, выкрикнул Николас. — Он… Они на нашей стороне.

— Враг твоего врага… — протянул Кверакор, изучая собственные кривые и длинные черные когти, — …твой мертвый друг! Такие дела. Ну вы понимаете.

— Какого черта тут делает Ренато? — изумленно спросил Майк.

— Я — Кверакор, а оборотень Нэро — мой вам подарочек из мира мертвых, — поклонился монстр и, с улыбкой щелкнув бессознательного Ренато по кончику носа, добавил: — Простите, что не завернул, и даже бантик завязать забыл!

У Ника закружилась голова и на миг помутилось сознание. Он слышал громкий стук биения сердца дочери и своих друзей и, словно сквозь кожу, чувствовал потоки крови, бегущие по их венам. Нет-нет-нет… Только не сейчас!

— Папа, с тобой все в порядке? — к нему подбежала Кэсси и попыталась его поддержать. Вслед за ней рванула Сара.

— Отойдите! — рявкнул Ник, отшатнувшись. Его глаза на миг вспыхнули желтыми огоньками. — Простите…

— Что ты с ним сделал?! — спросил Майк, приставив лезвие клинка к шее Кверакора. Ренато быстрым движением выбил катану из его руки и встал между ними.

— Сегодня ночью я превратился в волка, — признался Ник, отвернувшись к окну. — Теперь я оборотень, но виноват в этом тот, кто его вызвал и контролирует, а не Кверакор. Демон Баланар, он вселился…

— Папа!

— Нет!

— Что?!

— Как?..

— Не может быть!

— Обсудим все потом! — яростно закричал Ник, перебивая громкий поток их голосов. — Сейчас нет времени. Нужно…

— Он в теле студента, да?! — воскликнула Сара, прервав Ника. — Я увидела Колина Саммерса после отбоя и прошла за ним до двери музея.

— Сработала магическая ловушка, — сказала Кэсси, — и мы с Миленой, разбудив по пути мистера Тернера, прибежали туда. Мисс Чейз уже была без сознания, — добавила она, взглянув на Сару. — А над ее телом нависал какой-то страшный призрак в лохмотьях. Но Милена рассеяла нечто, похожее на дементора на мелкие частички.

— Колин попытался на нас напасть, — сообщил Майк, — поэтому мы связали его заклинанием. Сейчас он без сознания в камере для оборотней в подвале…

— Нужно как-то попытаться вытащить демона из тела Колина, — предложил Ник.

— Вы убьете Баланара немедленно, — вдруг воскликнул Кверакор, щелкнув пальцами. Ренато Нэро в мгновение ока схватил Кэсси, а другой рукой сжал Сару за шею, — …Иначе моя зомби-армия пополнится двумя милыми покойницами. Всегда любил мертвых дам!

— Отпусти их! — закричал Ник. — У нас был договор!

— Условия меняются. Тик-так, тик-так…

— Папа, не надо!

— Часики тикают…

— Не надо, Ник! Нельзя уступать…

— Дай нам время! — попросил Николас.

— Я-то готов, — сдался Кверакор, немного поиграв желваками. — Но ты знаешь: не я владею временем! Желаешь рисковать двумя жизнями ради души одного, которая, скорее всего, уже мертва?

— Я помогу, Ник! — вступилась Сара. — Я могу проверить сознание Колина, если он еще…

— Отпусти ее, — приказал Кверакор Ренато и, указав взглядом на Майка, добавил: — А взамен схвати этого!

Нэро быстрым движением сцапал Тернера за руку, вонзив свои когти глубоко под кожу. Майк вскрикнул, но не стал сопротивляться, а лишь внимательно посмотрел Нику в глаза. Хотман кивнул ему в ответ и прошептал:

— Поторопимся…

Сара вместе с ним выбежала из кабинета. Через минуту они уже оказались в музее Солинари. В коллекции хранилось лишь три ножа. Один не подходил, так как был слишком новым, второй точно создали Ацтеки, оставался лишь последний. Ник подошел к витрине и поднял стекло, а затем взял в руки оружие. Древний клинок покрылся глубокими трещинами. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он рассыплется на мелкие кусочки прямо у него в руках. Ловушка для Баланара была почти разрушена.

Готов ли он пожертвовать одной жизнью ради жизней многих? Ник не был уверен…

Спустившись в подвал, он посмотрел на Колина Саммерса, который будто бы спал. Демон, вызвавший трех существ подряд, обессилел, поэтому парнишка сейчас выглядел таким беззащитным и слабым. Николас просто не мог себя заставить поверить, что во всех бедах виноват именно он.

Спустя минуту прибежала запыхавшаяся Сара Чейз.

— Ты не должен себя винить, Ник, — сказала она. — Независимо от того, что сейчас произойдет.

— Я все равно буду, — ответил он. — И ты знаешь, что ничто не сможет изменить мои чувства…

— Начнем! — Ведьма осторожно подошла к телу Колина, лежащему на полу без сознания, и приложила руки к вискам.

Ник наблюдал, как она шепчет заклинание, а затем закрывает глаза. Текли минуты. Ничего не происходило, и Ник начал терять терпение. В голове по-прежнему пульсировала жажда, не позволяющая ни на секунду забыть о том, что он теперь оборотень. Голод перекатывался под кожей, забирался в самую глубь, порабощая каждую клеточку его тела. Ник отчаянно гнал хищника подальше, засовывал в самую темную бездну, но монстр все равно возвращался, причем еще более злым и взбешенным.

Внезапно глаза Сары раскрылись и начали бешено вращаться, а затем она пронзительно закричала и отдернула руки, упав без сознания на каменный пол. Что произошло? Ник взглянул на проснувшегося внезапно Колина, но в глубине его зрачков увидел только того, кто сейчас управлял телом парня. Надежда не оправдалась. Саммерс почти наверняка мертв, а во власти бессердечного Кверакора находились его дочь и лучший друг. Медлить уже нельзя.

Ник сжал клинок в руке, а затем стремительно вонзил его в грудь Баланара. Сделав свой выбор, он знал, что готов понести за него всю ответственность. Тело парня обмякло и с глухим звуком свалилось на холодный грязный пол камеры.

Неужели это конец?

Бордовые капли стекали с лезвия, заполняя рубиновыми всполохами все изъяны и трещинки. Клинок в руках Ника раскалился добела, и он выпустил его. Оружие со звоном упало на пол. Кровь воспламенилась, затем высохла и осыпалась пеплом, а нож стал как новый. Ловушка была восстановлена.

Все внезапно закончилось. Но почему… Почему же сейчас, глядя на бездыханное тело парня, он чувствует себя так паршиво, что хочется подохнуть, вонзив проклятый клинок прямиком между своих ребер?

Сара пришла в сознание.

— Я видела! — воскликнула она. — Видела демона и…

— Я убил Баланара! — перебил ее Николас.

—…Колина! — договорила она, с ужасом посмотрев на тело парня.

— Что? — Николас поднял на нее взгляд. — Только не говори, что я…

— Прости, Ник… — прошептала Сара, на ее глазах появились слезы. — Но у тебя не оставалось иного выхода.

Сердце Сары громко стучало, и в ритме его биения Николас слышал звук ударов похоронного колокола. Он больше не мог выносить вида мертвого парня и стремительно ушел… Словно во сне вышел из академии и побрел прочь, подальше от ее стен. Силы закончились где-то в глубине леса. Ник понял, что ноги сами принесли его на старое кладбище Сэнди Лэйк. Он рухнул на землю возле могилы своего отца и просидел там до утра, размышляя о случившемся за бесконечную, непередаваемо долгую ночь.

«Должен ли я продолжить существование оборотнем или должен умереть? Возможно, в аду мне самое место, а вся моя настоящая жизнь — лишь ошибка? Красочное доказательство, что нарушение естественного хода природы не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Ведь первое, что я сделал, став проклятым хищником — это убил парня, у которого еще оставался шанс выжить, выиграй мы достаточно времени».

Вина пожирала, заполняла Николаса изнутри, и он не мог, да и не хотел от нее избавляться. Покончи он с собой сейчас и ему не придется видеть похороны своей дочери, и не придется жить, зная, что он ничего не сделал, что старался недостаточно…

Внезапно тишину разорвал звонок. Джаред Грант. Ник не ответил. Вновь звонок, затем смс, а следом еще несколько. Промучившись еще пару минут, он все же взглянул на экран.

«Эспер в моем доме, — писал Джаред. — Скоро она выпьет весь мой чай и перейдет на виски».

— Что-о-о? — Ник нахмурил брови, искренне не понимая, как ее туда занесло. — Какого черта?

«Срочно вернись», — гласило смс от Майка.

«Ренато» — Второе.

«Нэро!» — Третье.

— Дерьмо! — выругался Николас вслух, а затем, словно в поисках то ли поддержки, то ли оправдания, взглянул на надгробный камень с надписью «Ричард Хотман». — Похоже, мне сейчас нельзя умирать, отец…


	17. Глава 16. Леопард не меняет своих пятен

— Эспер… Прежде, чем мы зайдем в академию, ты должна кое-что узнать, — сказала мисс Чейз, когда они проехали через кованые ворота.

Эспер вынырнула из мрачных мыслей и, посмотрев на Сару, заметила, что та выглядит неимоверно уставшей: волосы не уложены, а глаза слегка припухли, будто она недавно плакала.

— Что случилось? — настороженно воскликнула Эспер.

— Очередным явившемся монстром был некромант по имени Кверакор, — сообщила Сара и замолкла, покусывая губы, словно не могла найти дальнейших слов.

— И?.. Что он сделал?! — Сердце Эспер замерло в нехорошем предчувствии.

Вдруг машина взвизгнула, а затем резко остановилась, хотя они еще не доехали до дверей. Эспер взглянула на того, кто преградил им проезд и словно окаменела.

— Папа?.. — почти беззвучно выдохнула она.

Ренато Нэро стоял на дороге. Такой же, как в последний день их встречи, и широко улыбался. Высокий, загорелый и черноволосый. С россыпью мелких морщинок на лице, но еще не старик. В черной рубашке, заправленной за пояс серых брюк. Синие глаза сияли в свете утреннего солнца и лучились искренней радостью.

Сердце Эспер с пронзительной болью ухнуло в груди и словно боялось сделать следующий удар, после которого призрак отца мог испариться.

— Я не знала, как о таком рассказать, — призналась наконец Сара, взяв ее за руку. — Но теперь Ренато вновь жив... Некромант возродил его и контролировал, а потом…

Но Эспер не дослушала. Резко распахнув дверь машины, отчего та чуть не сорвалась с петель, девушка выскочила на улицу и понеслась навстречу отцу.

— Папа!

— Эспер!

Неужели это сон? Она никак не могла поверить в реальность происходящего. Мир вокруг будто залило нестерпимым ярким солнечным светом. Столь поразительно теплым, прозрачным и чистым, окутавшим пространство до самого горизонта. Слезы крупными каплями потекли по ее лицу. Эспер почти задыхалась и словно тонула, с головой погружаясь в ощущения счастья, облегчения и растерянности.

— Ты настоящий? — спросила она, крепко обняв Ренато, и ни на секунду не хотела отпускать.

— Да, мой хвостик, — погладив ее по спине, ответил он. — Не плачь, душа моя, теперь все будет хорошо… Только не плачь.

Эспер осталась твердо уверенной, что этот майский день она будет помнить до самой смерти. Ни в каких, даже самых сумасшедших своих мечтах, она не могла представить, что ей удастся вернуть отца. Так просто. Не прилагая усилий, и не принося никакие жертвы. Что он вернется сам… Ну, почти сам.

Эспер расцеловала бы неведомого Кверакора, но ей сказали, что некромант куда-то исчез. Просто испарился, громко хлопнув в ладоши. Возможно, в его скором побеге из Солинари крылось нечто нехорошее и опасное, но Эспер предпочитала не думать о мнимых проблемах будущего, ведь монстр все-таки сдержал слово и убрался, стоило только изгнать демона Баланара из тела Колина. Удивительно, но парень ожил через несколько часов после прямого удара в сердце древним клинком, но сегодня Эспер нельзя было чем-то еще удивить. Все происходящее казалось ей настолько необыкновенным, что она бы легко поверила в любое чудо, даже в воскрешение.

Эспер просто беззаботно радовалась, как в далеком мирном и тихом детстве, как в те дни, еще до появления охотников Вальктора, и до всех мрачных событий ее безумной юности, и хотела надолго сохранить уникальное ощущение: чувство безграничного счастья, которое она, казалось, уже потеряла навсегда.

Эспер больше не винила Кэтрин за отсутствие, узнав, что в Европе она пыталась отыскать решение проблемы, связанной с жизнью ее дочери Кэсси, и поэтому, когда через пару дней Ренато сообщил, что Кэт предлагает им посетить итальянскую академию для сверхъестественных существ, она без раздумий согласилась.

В тот миг Эспер постоянно мерещилось, что еще чуть-чуть и призрак отца, ожившая мечта, воскресшее видение вот-вот рассеется, обернется страшным сном, и она вновь очутится посреди леса одна, или вскочит с кровати, прервав своим криком тишину глубокой ночи. Вновь будет думать о том, обрели ли родные покой? Есть ли доля ее вины в их смерти? Сможет ли когда-нибудь почувствовать облегчение? Но сейчас у нее возник редкий шанс забыть кошмары, и появилась возможность обрести счастье. Хотя бы попытаться, даже если рядом с ней не будет Ника. Наверное, такой поступок стал бы правильным, и Эспер надеялась всей душой, что придет тот день, когда она действительно поверит, что поступила верно…

— Каждая улочка там словно дышит историей, — воодушевленно рассказывал Ренато. — Ты не забудешь вечерний воздух, огни и шум гуляющей толпы на набережной…

— Ты ее любишь, да, папа? — перебив отца на полуслове, спросила Эспер. Целых полчаса она смиренно слушала, как Ренато пытается убедить ее вернуться обратно в Италию… где сейчас жила Кэтрин.

— Я… — Ренато внимательно взглянул на повзрослевшую дочь и вздохнул. Для нее прошло целых пять лет. Эспер уже не ребенок, поэтому он решил говорить с ней честно. — Прости, волчонок, — воскликнул он, взлохматив руками волосы. — Я любил… по-своему любил твою маму! Но когда все от меня отвернулись… Кэтрин помогла мне. И с тех пор она словно часть моей души. Моя… моя истинная пара, которой Элен так и не сумела стать, как бы мы не пытались. Пойми, хвостик... Я и сам не разобрался, что чувствую. Но у нас с Кэт всегда было нечто… И это нечто — одна из тех вещей, о которых я сожалел, перед тем как охотники…

— Я... Я понимаю, пап, — оборвала его Эспер и вновь обняла. — Мама мертва. А я хочу, что бы ты обрел наконец свое счастье. Тебе не стоит оправдываться передо мной, пап. Не сейчас. Не в этом.

— Ты удивительная, моя волчица, — он обнял ее в ответ и поцеловал в макушку. — Я недостоин такой дочери…

— Теперь у тебя есть море времени доказать себе обратное, — улыбнулась Эспер. — Но мне нужно попрощаться, я не могу уехать, никому не сообщив.

По лицу Ренато на миг пробежала тень, но он вновь широко улыбнулся и нарочито весело произнес:

— Конечно, Эспер… Боже, как ты выросла!

* * *

С одним человеком во всей школе Эспер желала попрощаться в первую очередь, но Николас исчез. Она ни разу не видела его, после того как сбежала в лес. Кабинет и спальня оказались пусты… Эспер вполне могла понять желание Ника не пересекаться с ее отцом, но сейчас ей хотелось поговорить с ним, как никогда.

— Не ищи. Папы здесь нет, — из темноты гостиной она услышала голос Кэсси. Эспер вздрогнула, ведь совсем не ожидала ее здесь увидеть.

— Почему? Где он?

— Я все не могла понять… — прошептала Кэсси, выходя на свет, и встала перед Эспер. — Зачем?.. Зачем папе понадобилось уходить из академии? Ведь он… ведь работать директором и помогать таким, как я, управлять своими силами, было мечтой всей его жизни. Колин не умер. Некромант исчез. Демона тоже больше нет… Я не нашла ни одной логичной причины, зачем ему так резко бросать все, поэтому воспользовалась магией и залезла в его воспоминания, — призналась она, внимательно посмотрев Эспер в глаза.

Эспер обмерла, вспомнив сон, который они с Ником провели вместе, а затем поцелуй суккуба, их последний разговор…

— Но оказывается, причина все время была перед моими глазами. И это ты, Эспер! — выплюнула Кэсси, пристально глядя ей в лицо. Столько разных эмоций отражалось в глазах девушки, но ни намека на то, как она с ними поступит. Вероятно, Кэсси и сама не знала…

— Я… — прошептала Эспер в растерянности. Кому сейчас нужны оправдания? Да и нужно ли ей вообще оправдываться?

— Даже не хочу ничего слышать, — зло прошипела Кэсси. — Я видела достаточно…

— Ничего из того, что ты видела, так и не случилось в реальности. И не случится, — все-таки ответила Эспер. — Я уезжаю. Ему не нужно уходить из-за меня.

— Не нужно! — воскликнула Кэсси, и отвернулась к окну. — Но он уже так поступил!

— Я не знала, — прошептала Эспер, и сделала шаг ей навстречу. — Вы с Сарой должны убедить его вернуться.

— Причина не только в тебе… И я уже никак это не исправлю, — мрачно сообщила Кэсси. — А Сара сама посоветовала ему уехать на время...

— Тогда в чем причина?! — отчаянно спросила Эспер, взяв девушку за руку. — Скажи в чем, и я помогу!

Кэсси промолчала и не ответила, лишь грубо отдернула руку и отошла подальше.

— Ты действительно его любишь? — спросила она минуту спустя. Эспер кивнула. — Тогда я передам, что ты заходила попрощаться.

— Я не хотела, чтобы так вышло…

— Не надо, Эспер! Замолчи! — воскликнула Кэсси, и от силы ее выплеснутой со словами магии даже вспыхнул огонь в камине. — Не думай, что я хоть капельку понимаю, как вы могли сойтись друг с другом, — уже тише добавила она, отвернувшись. — Я просто забочусь об отце… Представь, что случилось, если бы не я, а кто-нибудь другой из студентов о вас узнал?.. Его репутация была бы навсегда разрушена. Из-за тебя!

— Что бы ты ни думала, Николас всегда был важен для меня… — прошептала Эспер, которой вдруг сильно захотелось заплакать. — Всю мою жизнь он поддерживал меня, даже когда я не просила… И я никогда не хотела ему зла. И тебе, Кэсси. Прости…

— Прощай, Эспер. Уезжай, — кинула напоследок Кэсси. — И лучше не возвращайся. Тебе здесь больше не рады!

Когда Кэсси ушла, Эспер осталась стоять одна в пустой гостиной. Она долго смотрела на тлеющие угли в камине, желая, чтобы в огне сгорели все секреты, километры лживых тайн, глупой вражды, осуждения и взаимоупреков. Она так устала от этого. Может, действительно будет правильно начать жить заново, словно с чистого листа?

— Стоило прикончить Николаса Хотмана еще до твоего рождения, — Эспер вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Ренато вышел из темноты коридора. По выражению его лица, ей стало понятно, что отец слышал каждое слово разговора с Кэсси. — Пожалуй, теперь мне будет, чем заняться перед отлетом!

— Ты ничего не сделаешь с Ником! — отчаянно воскликнула Эспер, взглянув в глаза Ренато, полные холодной ярости. — Или больше никогда меня не увидишь!

— Готова предать родную стаю… Свою кровь? — спросил он в ответ, сжав челюсти. — От нашего клана остались только мы двое!

— Готова. Но только, если ты готов предать меня! — зло выплюнула Эспер. — Ты не имеешь никакого права решать, кого мне любить!

— Я твой отец!

— Мы сейчас едем к твоей любимой… А ты сам не предатель? Ведь Кэтрин — вампир! Или ты забыл?

— Не забыл! Но Хотман старше тебя лет на…

— Вот не надо! — перебила его Эспер, взмахнув руками. — Лицемерный аргумент для семидесятилетнего оборотня, не считаешь? Сколько тебе было, когда ты встретил маму? Пятьдесят? А ей было двадцать. Даже чуть меньше, чем мне.

— Как ты можешь такое сравнивать? — вспылил Ренато. — Хотман не оборотень! А еще он ненавидит нашу семью! Наш клан! — зарычал Нэро, громко хлопнув ладонью по стене, отчего по штукатурке пошли трещины.

— Николас имеет на то все основания, не правда ли? — прищурилась Эспер, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты лично постарался, чтобы он тебя ненавидел, папа! Ты ведь убил его отца. Часть семьи… Разорвал на части.

— Я оборотень, Эспер! А этот дурак зачем-то шатался по лесу в полнолуние.

— Замечательное оправдание собственной любви к жестокости.

— Мы уезжаем. Сейчас! — заорал Ренато, схватив ее за предплечье.

— Я сама хочу уехать, а не потому, что ты так решил! — ответила Эспер и, выдернув руку, магией захлопнула перед ним дверь, не дав уйти, чтобы расставить, наконец, все точки на «и»: — Я прожила без тебя пять лет! А в клане ты появлялся не слишком-то часто. Да у меня каждое наше совместное воспоминание — на вес золота! Поэтому, если ты думаешь, папа, что вправе мне указывать, как поступать, то глубоко ошибаешься. И ты никак не изменишь мое отношение, особенно убивая тех, кто мне дорог. Так ты лишь потеряешь последний шанс все исправить!

Ренато молча сверлил ее взглядом, а затем плюхнулся в кресло, закрыв глаза ладонями.

— Не рассчитывай… Леопард не меняет своих пятен, — мрачно сказал он полминуты спустя.

— Ровно также, как и его котята, — ответила Эспер, и плотно сжала губы. Она была намерена стоять на своем до конца. Ренато тяжело вздохнул, изо всех сил сжав подлокотники пальцами, а затем прикрыл глаза и резко улыбнулся.

— Я услышал тебя, Эспер, — на выдохе сообщил он, поднимаясь с кресла, а затем, будто вовсе ничего не произошло, дружелюбно добавил: — Пойдем, хвостик… Иначе опоздаем на рейс.

«Значит, пока они будут в Европе, Ник в безопасности», — Эспер облегченно выдохнула. Сейчас ей совершенно не хотелось усложнять заведомо неразрешимый ребус. Когда-нибудь она найдет в себе силы... Но не сегодня… не сейчас.


	18. Глава 17. Перебор

Два дня назад

Два часа ночи. Ник собирал в кабинете вещи. Скорее, пытался. Все бездумно ходил из угла в угол, садился в кресло и вновь вставал, чувствуя себя, как побитый пес, которого выкинули зимой на улицу, а он все не может найти себе удобное место, где его израненное тело согреется и не будет больше болеть.

Когда Ник вернулся с кладбища, то остро ощутил, что проблемы никуда не исчезли, а только усугубились, и он почти против воли заставил себя их решать, понимая, что особого выбора нет, а отказ и смерть — лишь слабость.

Николас Хотман никогда не считал себя слабаком. Поэтому он принял вынужденное решение, — продолжать жить оборотнем. Смириться с проклятием луны и попытаться никого не убить.

Чувства, мысли, ощущения — все обострилось до предела, и теперь он сам себя не узнавал. Знакомые места, предметы и люди казались настолько чужими, настолько не родными, что Ник почти терялся в новой для него реальности. Звуки, запахи и краски окружающего мира предельно исказились, будто какой-то жестокий человек нажал на все кнопки, а затем провернул регуляторы насыщенности на максимум.

Перебор.

Гадкое чувство, словно его дух заперт и метается в чужом теле, но нужно как-то привыкнуть, смириться и жить дальше… Тем более, что ему так повезло: Колин остался жив, сгорел дотла, но восстал из пепла. Несуразица абсурда! Но в ней Ник решил видеть только хороший знак.

Он чувствовал, что обязан себе, дочери, Эспер и всем остальным… обязан обрести мир, почувствовать спокойствие, но для этого требовалось время. Сейчас его глаза загорались проклятыми желтыми огоньками, стоило только о чем-либо подумать, вспомнить, почувствовать. Неистребимое чувство голода прочно засело в подкорке, то и дело управляя его мыслями. Ему нужно было ненадолго уйти, остаться наедине, отдышаться подальше от людей, чтобы выгнать зверя и вновь найти человека в себе и двигаться, наконец, вперед.

В довесок к прочей нервотрепке, после обращения в оборотня мысли Ника чаще, чем обычно, возвращались к Эспер. Теперь он ощущал, что прочно связан с ней. Ведь именно ее капли крови текли по его венам и питали бешено стучащее сердце.

«Гипертрофированная преданность, навязанная древней магией», — предположил он, хотя сам не мог до конца понять, что конкретно он чувствует.

Наверное, с постоянным присутствием ее прекрасного образа в своих мыслях Николас был готов смириться в первую очередь, но не факт, что со всем остальным, прилагающимся к проклятию оборотня. Возможно, его преданность Эспер — это единственное хорошее?

Но их отношения уже разрушены. Эспер решила забыть все то, что между ними было и просто жить дальше, похоронив взаимные чувства за стеной молчания, и он разделял ее выбор. Когда-нибудь она поймет, насколько правильно поступила, и даже станет счастливой, хоть и не с ним.

Ренато Нэро крайне не обрадовался, узнав, что Ник с помощью крови его дочери обратился в волка, что она вообще отдала какому-то смертному на хранение свою кровь. А еще Эспер не оказалось поблизости, чтобы усмирить отца. От лицезрения вида собственных внутренностей Ника спас только факт сделки с Кверакором, так вовремя напомнившим разъяренному вожаку оборотней, кому тот обязан своим вторым рождением. Хитрый некромант исчез почти сразу, забрав тайну Николаса с собой. Наверняка у него имелись свои преступные планы на земной мир, и стоило его отыскать и прикончить, но не сейчас. Эспер выглядела такой радостной, когда встретила ожившего отца, а Ник просто не мог себе позволить причинить ей боль, заставить вновь пережить страдания от потери близкого. Где-то в глубине души он чувствовал, что готов на все ради одного только вида ее счастливой улыбки.

На следующее утро Ник позвонил Кэтрин, промолчал о своем обращении в волка, но сообщил о возрождении Ренато, и намекнул бывшей жене, что стоит пригласить его в Неаполь. Ожидание смерти Кэсси продолжало висеть топором над их головами, и сейчас, когда эмоции Ника зашкаливали, страх за жизнь дочери перерос в панику. Он знал, что Ренато никогда не поможет ему, своему давнему врагу, не использует семейные связи и не потратит ни капли времени и денег, но не для Кэт. Оборотень был обязан ей… Его и Кэтрин всегда связывало нечто большее. Ревность когда-то причиняла Николасу боль, подобную бесконечной пытке, но сейчас окончательно стерлась под натиском новых эмоций и легко отошла на другой план, вытесненная временем.

Кэтрин согласилась пригласить к себе Ренато и Ник вздохнул с облегчением.

Перед своим уходом из академии он попытался написать письмо Эспер, но, испортив с десяток листов, так и не смог найти хороших слов, поэтому тщательно порвал их, выкинув кусочки бумаги в камин. Но потом все-таки оставил небольшую записку для Кэсси, а затем набрал на ноутбуке указания для Сары и Майка, отправил официальное письмо об увольнении на почту академии, а напоследок скинул смс Ангусу и… немного поразмыслив, еще и Джареду. Нехорошо было свешивать на друзей свои проблемы, но сейчас отсрочка была ему жизненно необходима.

Ранним утром, еще до зари, Ник уехал из Сэнди Лэйк. Местом обитания в своей новой жизни оборотня он выбрал соседний штат. Старый загородный дом на границе заповедника. Минимум людей. Максимум тишины и свободы.

Кэсси в итоге поймет и простит, а остальные как-нибудь разберутся. В тот момент Нику казалось, что у него просто нет сил, и ему катастрофически нужно побыть одному. После всех драконов, чертовых единорогов и прочих монстров, студентам академии «Солинари» не хватало только одного сорвавшегося с катушек директора-оборотня. Николас просто не мог позволить себе навредить кому-то в свое первое полнолуние.

* * *

Год спустя

Ник возвращался домой со своей ежедневной пробежки по лесу. Сегодня ночью он пережил очередное превращение, и после ночи без сна сил на тренировку у него почти не осталось.

Николас весь год пытался наладить свою жизнь, упорядочить график, заниматься спортом и разложить сумбурные мысли по полочкам, будто это как-то могло помочь смириться с новой ролью оборотня. Принять факт того, что каждое полнолуние он охотится, как дикое животное, и, бывало, до костей съедает белок и оленей, а также периодически желает запустить свои клыки под кожу случайным прохожим, по неосторожности слишком близко подошедшим к его дому. Жить дальше по-человечески не шибко получалось.

Порой Ник просто хотел умереть… Отказаться от подобного образа существования, как сделала когда-то его мать, укушенная оборотнем. Ник ей немного завидовал, ее стойкости и выдержке и последние дни много вспоминал о ней, да и о том, как она умерла. Может, ему тоже стоит просто взять пистолет, серебряные пули и быстро покончить со всеми проблемами? Жаль… никакого оружия нет под рукой, а в город ехать опасно.

Убийства, оправдания, вновь убийства. Бесконечный порочный круг. Как быть вампиром или оборотнем и оставаться человеком? Не все способны это потянуть, а Ник совсем не был уверен в своих силах сейчас, поэтому не мог позволить себе вернуться туда, где мог причинить боли больше, чем принести пользы. Возможно, его методы смирения работали и он был уже где-то на верном пути, но не сегодня… Не сейчас.

«Черт!» — когда Николас подбежал к дому, то обнаружил, что дверь слегка приоткрыта. После долгой ночи в шкуре волка он совершенно не ждал никаких посетителей.

— Ну, здравствуй, Незнакомец! — выходя из его дома, воскликнул Ангус МакСойл. — Я рад, что ты, наверное, в первый раз в жизни наслаждаешься бездельем, но малышка Кэсси о тебе беспокоится и постоянно достает несчастного дядюшку Ангуса… Так когда прикажешь тебя ждать?

— Не знаю… — безразлично вздохнул Ник, проходя мимо вампира внутрь. — Я не бездельничаю! И, пожалуй, стоит поставить противовампирские замки…

Николас целый год ни с кем не общался. Только изредка звонил Кэтрин и Саре, справиться о Кэсси, узнать, как дела в академии. К слову, дела обстояли довольно плохо, что его немного беспокоило. Но не настолько, чтобы вернуться.

— Таких замков не существует, — довольно хмыкнул Ангус и, заметив следы крови на лице Ника, спросил: — Кто сегодня был на завтрак? Неадекватный уровень твоей нравственности не позволяет предположить, что в меню оказался кто-то прямоходящий? Значит… Чип или Дейл?

— Гаечка, — не удержался от сарказма Николас, мрачно поглядев на друга.

— Жестоко! — ухмыльнулся МакСойл и грубо дернул его за краешек отросшей за время отсутствия бороды. — Совсем тут одичал один, волчара!

— Лучше проваливай, если не хочешь стать вторым блюдом, — пробурчал Николас, хлопнув вампира по руке. — Когда я решу, тогда вернусь сам…

— У-у-у! Страшный черненьнкий волчок кусь-кусь за мертвенький бочок, — издевательски произнес Ангус и рассмеялся. Николас смерил его презрительным взглядом, а затем нарочито отвернулся, покачав головой.

— Серьезно?! — язвительно воскликнул вампир, когда Ник никак не отреагировал. — Даже не улыбнешься старому другу?

— Потому что не смешно, Ангус! — разозлился Николас, а его глаза на долю секунды вспыхнули желтым светом. — Ни хрена не смешно!

— А-а-а… Ну да… Ну да, — скривив губы, протянул МакСойл, совершенно не испугавшись. — Мистер большой Черный волк – это ведь отец Эспер, а ты теперь ее… Кто?

— Дело не в Эспер! — раздраженно перебил его Николас, а его глаза вернулись к естественной зелени. — Она уехала в Неаполь!

— И теперь тебе нет смысла возвращаться в Солинари? — вздернув брови, спросил Ангус, а затем подошел к его кухонным шкафчикам и, раскрыв поочередно все дверцы, наконец, обнаружил и вытащил из дальнего угла тщательно запрятанную бутылку виски.

— Я хочу вернуться, но не могу, пока во мне сидит монстр, желающий убивать! — зло прошипел Николас сквозь зубы. — Как ты не понимаешь!

— А-а-а! — облегченно воскликнул Ангус и улыбнулся. — Значит, причина в этом! — он взял пару стаканов и налил им выпить. — Привык, что все наши беды из-за женщин, а в тотальном невезении с противоположным полом тебе нет равных! — хмыкнул он, салютуя стаканом. — Без обид. Только факты.

— Если бы я обиделся — ты бы уже был трупом, — сухо заметил Николас, сделав глоток бурбона. — Ну… То есть по-настоящему мертвый трупом. Что?.. Я ведь теперь оборотень, а значит твой враг, — сказал он. — Без обид. Только факты.

Ангус кисло улыбнулся и вновь поднял стопку.

— Вот я, — вампир раскинул руки и встал посреди комнаты. — Я беззащитная мертвая душа, сделавшая тебе кучу гадостей за всю свою долгую жизнь, а точнее, посмертно. Пил твою кровь и не закусывал, к примеру… Помнишь, Ник, как это было до умопомрачения неприятно? Желаешь меня убить?

Николас вспомнил, как в далеком прошлом против своей воли поучаствовал в вампирской трапезе в качестве первого блюда, и непроизвольно поморщился, потрогав левое запястье, на котором остались пара шрамов от острых клыков Ангуса.

— Может быть, — ответил Ник, наливая каждому еще порцию выпивки. — Но я уже давно тебя простил и сейчас не полнолуние.

— Кого ты вообще прикончил за этот год? — поинтересовался Ангус, забирая свой стакан. — Кроме Гаечек и Бэмби, разумеется?

— Колина Саммерса, — покопавшись в памяти, ответил Николас.

— Сынишку Демона? — рассмеялся МакСойл. — Брось! Он же живехонький! Видел его гуляющим за ручку с твоей Кэсси.

— Что?! — Николас поперхнулся бурбоном.

— Вот! Ты многое пропускаешь, папаша! — широко улыбнулся Ангус. — Но они предохраняются, я спрашивал!

— Знаешь, откуда я знаю, что эпитафией на твоей второй могиле будет: «Дразнил оборотня»?! — прорычал Николас, стукнув стаканом об стол.

— Никого до сих пор не убил, значит, и не убьешь! — проигнорировав угрозу, подытожил Ангус и залпом выпил свою стопку. — Ты сам придумал себе проблему! Бывает… Я прожил почти двести лет и знаю, как можно затеряться в хитросплетении собственных мыслей, эмоций и желаний.

— Ты не был оборотнем! — ответил Николас, немного поразмыслив.

— Но я — вампир, а значит, даже хуже чем тот, кто ты теперь есть, — завалившись на его диван, сообщил Ангус. — Хищником-потрошителем, каким был Нэро в молодости, ты уже не станешь. Не знаю, мне ли тебя учить, ведь ты сам был директором, но… Ты слишком много думаешь, Ник, а для того, чтобы оказаться во власти внутреннего зверя нужно слишком много чувствовать.

— Поверь, я чувствую достаточно, — угрюмо ответил Николас, вспомнив все свои мысли об Эспер, которые отвлекали его почти каждый день, а затем бесконечный страх за будущее Кэсси. Только вот другу о его личных демонах знать совершенно необязательно.

— Достаточно, чтобы оставаться тем, кем ты и являлся, — ответил Ангус. — Личность после превращения меняется не так сильно, насколько ты бы хотел себя убедить.

Похоже, старый друг вовсе не желал препарировать его душу, за что Николас был премного тому благодарен.

— Туше…

Вампир, забив на всякие приличия, чокнулся с Ником бутылкой и выпил прямо из горла. — Как же меня достало, что у нас дома теперь нет ни капли спиртного! — пожаловался он. — Мэри беременна и теперь ей не нравится запах! Она моя пра-пра-пра… в общем, внучка, ты же помнишь ее?

— Что?! Конечно помню, — вновь воскликнул Николас, не поверив своим ушам. — Поздравляю, Ангус! Теперь ты вновь станешь дедушкой!

— Ты хотел сказать: Добро пожаловать обратно в ад? — хмуро хмыкнул МакСойл в ответ. — Каждые двадцать-тридцать лет, когда мои потомки решают расплодиться, я прохожу одно и то же испытание! Ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу детские вопли… и слюни… и сопли. Мой особняк покроется всем этим добром, а по утрам я буду чувствовать, вместо запаха свежей крови и кофе, аромат свежеиспользованных подгузников!

Николас расхохотался.

— Это запах твоей семьи, друг. Твоего маленького наследника, поэтому терпи.

— Черт, — Ангус покачал головой. — Ты прав. Станешь крестным, когда вернешься? — поинтересовался он. — Мэри очень обрадуется.

— Даже не знаю, — сев в кресло напротив него, буркнул Ник. — Вдруг я сорвусь? Наврежу кому-то? Мэри? Мне нельзя возвращаться, пока я не стану уверен, что не слечу с катушек и не разорву чью-нибудь глотку в полнолуние.

— Ты идиот! — громко воскликнул Ангус, в голову, которому уже ударил бурбон. — Голод в полнолуние — это норма, и ты с ним вполне справляешься, иначе за тобой бы уже тянулся след из трупов! — он протянул бутылку Нику. — Подумай лучше вот о чем… Теперь ты — оборотень, а был слабым человеком. Простым смертным, который пытался контролировать ораву молодых вампиров, ведьм и оборотней! Да я вообще поражен, что ты протянул так долго! Сейчас у тебя появился весомый козырь. Взрослых волков боятся все. Теперь мало кто посмеет подрывать твой авторитет!

Николас вздохнул, потерев лицо руками, и разом вспомнил постоянные жалобы Сары о том, как ей тяжело поддерживать дисциплину в академии. Может, Ангус и прав? Может, не стоит игнорировать некоторые плюсы его новой жизни?

Вдруг они услышали шум подъезжающей машины. Кто-то шел по дорожке к дому, а затем раздался стук в дверь.


	19. Глава 18. От проблем не убежишь

— Кого это нелегкая принесла? — нетрезво протянул Ангус, услышав стук, а затем сполз с дивана и сел на пол.

— Блэйда вызывали?! — заходя в дом, произнес Майк Тернер, вооруженный арбалетом, а затем остановился на пороге, рассматривая скромный аскетичный интерьер. — Привет, Ник. Ангус.

— Хэй… Сегодня что?.. Кто-то указал мой адрес в гугл картах? — недовольно пробурчал Николас, делая глоток прямо из горла бутылки, под стать другу-вампиру. — Я никого не приглашал!

— Меня прислала Сара, — скрестив руки на груди, ответил нахмурившийся Майк. — Сказала собрать прах Ангуса в совочек и увезти домой, а тебя добить, если потребуется. Но вижу, вы пока еще… существуете.

— Какая заботливая! — воскликнул Ангус, вновь заваливаясь на диван. — Всегда подозревал, что твоя девушка тайно в меня влюблена!

— Даже не надейся на тройничок. И вообще, Сара беспокоится, как бы вы тут не долюбили друг друга до смерти! Как в том анекдоте про вампира и оборотня, которые вместе пришли в бар, — ответил Майк и выдернул у вампира из рук бутылку, чтобы сделать глоток самому. — Хватит уже пить, дедуля Ангус. Степени проспиртованности твоего тела позавидовал бы сам Ленин.

— Занятно, что ты вспомнил советского вождя народов, Майк, — обиженно протянул Ангус, прищурив глаза. — Но я-то в свои сто девяносто три выгляжу на тридцать, в отличие от Ильича, и не живу в мавзолее.

— Брось, у вас есть нечто общее… — улыбнулся Майк. — Ленин жил, Ленин жив, Ленин будет жить! Прямо как ты, Ангус.

Николас резко помотал головой, пытаясь понять, как же диалог перешел от обсуждения внезапного приезда Майка к безумному сравнению двух древних трупов разной степени популярности. Наверное, все дело в виски…

— Зачем тебя отправила Сара? — спросил Майка Николас, чтобы сменить тему.

— Не все же могут убежать от тебя в Неаполь! — шутливо улыбнулся Ангус, поиграв бровями.

— Иди-ка ты… обратно к Мэри! — буркнул Ник, с опаской покосившись на Тернера, который ничего не знал про его чувства к Эспер.

— Так ты тоже в курсе, что девчонка Нэро в него влюблена? — удивленно спросил Майк, тем самым изумив Ника. — Сара рассказала мне, а с ней поделился новостями Джаред…

— Так значит, все взаимно! — громко воскликнул Ангус. — Вот же блин поворот! Я знал только то, что наш старый друг втрескался, как…

— Святое дерьмо! — покачал головой Майк, широкими глазами глядя на Хотмана, в голове которого крутились те же слова.

— Ничего не было! — простонал Николас, закрыв глаза кулаками. — И не будет.

— Да как вы вообще могли?.. — недоумевал Майк. — Ты же на кучу лет ее старше! Не стыдно, нет? И директор… Что скажут попечители? Ая-яй-яй!

— Ничего не скажут! Эспер уже давно на другом континенте. Боже! — вскочив с дивана, прорычал Ник, и отвернулся от друзей к окну.

— Ты все портишь своим морализаторством, Майки! — недовольно высказался Ангус. — Я почти убедил Ника вернуться.

— Просто скажи ему, что теперь ведешь историю магических существ! — посмеялся Майк.

— Что?! — в третий раз за день воскликнул Николас, вновь поперхнувшись бурбоном. — Кто тебе позволил, Ангус?!

— Сара! — с широкой улыбкой сообщил вампир. — Ты сам просил в своем прощальном смс, чтобы мы помогли. После твоего отъезда в Солинари не осталось преподавателя, а история — мой конек, как ты понимаешь! А еще против моего обаяния мисс Чейз не могла устоять!

— Как и половина старшекурсниц! — засмеялся Майк.

— Вот не надо грязи! Достали вы со своими стереотипами про вампиров! — недовольно буркнул Ангус. — Я уже сто лет никого не целую, не кусаю и в целом веду себя прилично, когда мне прилично платят.

— Считаешь приличным рассказывать историю сверхъестественного с позиции ущемления вампиров? — подколол его Майк. — В твоих лекциях во всех бедах всегда оказываются виноваты ведьмы или оборотни!

— Но ведь так и есть! — крикнул Ангус, махнув руками. — Чистая правда! Кто породил род вампиров? Ведьмы. Почему? Чтобы защититься от оборотней. Выходит, во всем, что натворили вампиры — виноваты волки!

— Иисусе! — ужаснулся Николас, отставив, наконец, почти опустевшую бутылку бурбона в сторону. — Я возвращаюсь сегодня же. Куча молодых вампиров-анархистов даже хуже восставшего демона!

* * *

Ник почти сразу понял насколько сильно облажался, затянув с возвращением в академию. За год своего отсутствия он почти избавился от одной проблемы, но взамен получил несколько новых, и далеко не факт, что они были чем-то легче.

Кэсси с ним не разговаривала.

«Проклятье!»

Проблема оказалась не в его уходе из академии и не в том, что он теперь оборотень. В чем же скрывалась настоящая причина ее злости, Ник так и не понял, ведь Сара с ним тоже не желала общаться. За пару месяцев Николас не добился от Кэсси и нескольких слов. Да, он был виноват и знал, как тяжело ей пришлось во время его отсутствия, но по взгляду своей дочери Ник понял, что все его оправдания почему-то кажутся ей неуместными или бессмысленными. Ему потребовалось полгода, чтобы получить хоть видимость прощения и вновь завоевать каплю ее доверия.

Сара, наконец, призналась, что Кэсси покопалась в его воспоминаниях и раскрыла секрет о себе. Тайну, которую ее родители так тщательно скрывали.

Узнав о том, что в двадцать три она умрет, Кэсси вдруг стала вести себя, словно одержимая полтергейстом. Вначале сбежала из Солинари и целую неделю жила одна, а когда закончились деньги — вернулась, но лишь затем, чтобы создать преподавателям кучу новых проблем. Сара еле сумела пережить резкие перепады настроения юной ведьмы, которая с помощью магии сбрасывала накопившееся нервное напряжение. Из-за волн исходящей от нее силы даже чуть не случилось локальное землетрясение.

Вдобавок ко всему прочему, Кэсси начала курить, прогуливать учебу, и часто проводила свои дни в компании с Колином Саммерсом. Парень после двух месяцев в плену в голове у демона, собственной смерти и последующего возрождения, чувствовал себя столь же паршиво, судя по его поведению.

Ник внезапно осознал, насколько его судьба пронизана неподдельно горькой иронией. Когда-то он дал жизнь Кэсси, но она умрет. Он отнял жизнь у Колина, но парень, напротив, выжил.

Когда Николас раскрыл причину молчания Кэсси, они наконец смогли честно поговорить. Неловкий и болезненный до слез диалог он запомнит до конца своих дней. Бесполезно сейчас искать себе оправдания. Было ошибкой и предательством — скрывать от дочери столь важную вещь до последнего. Правда всплыла в самое неподходящее время.

Смерть, хранение секретов и исполнение желаний никогда не проходят бесследно. Теперь, в свои тридцать восемь, Ник полноценно и с горечью прочувствовал их влияние на собственной шкуре.

«Но ведь и все произошедшее, по сути, только на моей совести? Виноват сам…»

Сара Чейз тоже на него злилась. Была крайне недовольна тем, что Ник свесил на нее обязанности директора, а она просто не смогла отказать, ведь забота о благополучии студентов для мисс Чейз всегда оставалась на первом месте.

Вдобавок Ангуса пришлось оставить в Солинари. Только он один мог исправить вред, что нанес своими речами о превосходстве вампиров. За время, что МакСойл преподавал, студенты увидели в двухвековом вампире почти историческую фигуру, достойную фанатичного поклонения, и порой даже цитировали его слова, что неимоверно бесило Николаса. Пришлось спешно организовать несколько примирительных мероприятий, обычных межфакультетных соревнований, чтобы снять накопившееся между разными видами напряжение.

В туманной суматохе и суете серых будничных дней пробежало еще шесть месяцев. А затем Ник вдруг понял, что с момента ухода Эспер и его превращения в оборотня прошло почти два года. Семьсот дней без нее… В течение которых Ник убеждал себя, что забыл Эспер и оставил чувства в прошлой, человеческой жизни.

Приторно сладкий самообман. До тошноты. Ведь сама его волчья суть ни на секунду не позволила бы ему вычеркнуть из сознания Эспер. Ее образ четко кристаллизовался в его памяти, зеркально отражался в волчьих зрачках, циклично являлся в живописных снах, стоило только ему на миг расслабиться. Николас не забыл ее. И совершенно не хотел забывать…

Однажды, переборов навязчивые сомнения, он даже осмелился спросить у Кэтрин, как живет дочка Нэро? И получил неутешительный ответ: Эспер страдает, Ренато отправился на поиски некроманта, желая воскресить свой потерянный клан. И Ник вновь ярко вспомнил те дни, когда Эспер одиноко бродила по ночам с пустым остекленевшим взглядом. Когда от отчаяния у нее даже не оставалось сил плакать.

«Как мог Ренато быть настолько жестокой сволочью, что заставил Эспер вновь погрузиться в глубины давнего горя? — задавался вопросом Николас. — Почему Нэро рискует собой ради каких-то мертвецов и совершенно не опасается, что Кверакор вместо помощи подпишет ему смертный приговор?» — он никак не мог понять чувства, заставляющие старого оборотня идти на подобный поступок, да и не сильно желал понимать.

В тот миг Нику безумно, до скрипа позвонков, захотелось бросить дела, академию и сорваться в Неаполь. Крепко обнять Эспер, выслушать все, что она скажет или увидеть все то, о чем она промолчит. Вытереть капельки слез, которые, наверняка, то и дело стекали по ее щекам, вновь услышать звук ее голоса, провести рукой по медным завиткам ее волос, почувствовать мягкость кожи и глубоко вдохнуть неуловимый, манящий запах, но он себя остановил. Переступил собственную любовь и боль, и задушил желанный порыв в зачатке.

Своим внезапным появлением он лишь разбередит старую рану. А возможно, Эспер и вовсе про него уже не вспоминает?


	20. Глава 19. Серые будни

Два года назад

Перелет оказался очень долгим, но не утомительным. Эспер крепко проспала всю дорогу. С радостью окунулась в забытье, лишь бы в тысячный раз не тяготиться страшными мыслями о том, как далеко она уезжает от Ника. Как бросает наотмашь все родное и знакомое и улетает куда-то в неизвестность. Возможно, больше никогда не увидит своего любимого?

А когда она открыла глаза, то вспомнила, как он ей снился... его теплую улыбку, а еще почему-то мрачные древние развалины с высокими колоннами, острые каменные глыбы, покрытые мхом, сухой плющ, голые колючие ветки, о которые она поранилась, вид собственной крови, а затем яркие, слепящие блики на воде. Но кроме него остальное просто не имело никакого значения.

«Когда-нибудь я вернусь, Ник, — решила она, тщетно пытаясь запомнить смутные образы растворенного реальностью сновидения, стремительно ускользающего, как песок сквозь пальцы. — Мы ведь так и не попрощались…»

* * *

Кэтрин Кэнделберн встретила их в аэропорту Неаполя. Женщина ничуточки не изменилась с того момента, когда Эспер видела ее в последний раз... А это было, казалось, еще в прошлой жизни — на пороге Солинари, когда Кэт привела ее в академию и оставила в холле поздно ночью — целых пять лет назад. Да и с чего бы ей меняться? Красивая белокурая молодая женщина, внешне такая же, как в день своего обращения в вампира. Но внутри она давно уже была не той двадцатитрехлетней молодой особой.

— Я не могу поверить! — воскликнула Кэтрин, подбежав к Ренато, а затем, осторожно, словно боясь разрушить наваждение, протянула руку, чтобы легко прикоснуться к его щеке. — Это действительно ты!

— Именно, Кэт, дорогая… — ответил Ренато, крепко обняв ее, а затем, закружив. — Тот же неисправимый Нэро, которого ты оставила в Неаполе!

Эспер было неимоверно странно и, возможно, даже слегка тошно наблюдать со стороны за встречей отца с его давней любовью, но она не хотела ничего испортить, ведь судьба подарила им всем второй шанс на счастье. Может быть, если она примет их пару, отец сможет понять и ее желание разделить жизнь с Ником?

«Нет, — Эспер хорошо знала скверный характер своего папы, и лично видела ужасные последствия. — Так просто — не вариант».

— Эспер! — немного смущенно воскликнула раскрасневшаяся Кэтрин, выбравшись, наконец, из объятий Ренато, и приобняла ее. — Ты подстриглась? Прекрасно выглядишь! Как же давно мы не виделись, — с грустью сказала она, опустив глаза. — Как там моя девочка?

— Кэсси скучает по тебе, — ответила Эспер, обняв ее в ответ. — Каждый день...

— Че-е-ерт! — нахмурив брови, проскулила Кэтрин. — Я не смогу ее увидеть до августа. Не сейчас! Верчусь тут как белка в колесе! Даже завтра мне необходимо уехать, — она кинула Ренато смущенный и виноватый взгляд. — Я была бы рада погулять с вами, показать, как мы обустроили нашу академию, но моя поездка очень важна!

«Вот!»

Эспер почувствовала, как настало время выполнить свое обещание, данное Нику. Наконец у нее появилась хоть какая-то цель, настоящий весомый повод вновь его увидеть. Проблема, решению которой она может посвятить все свое свободное время, чтобы не думать о том, что… Кого оставила позади.

— Я хочу помочь, — внезапно воскликнула Эспер, озадачив Кэтрин. — Для меня это не менее важно!

— Чем помочь? — ошарашено переспросила Кэтрин, ее ослепительная улыбка вмиг потухла.

— Я обещала Николасу, — мельком взглянув на Ренато, сообщила Эспер. — Что помогу с проблемой Кэсси…

— Ник… Ник не говорил об этом, когда звонил… — растерянно протянула Кэтрин, смущенно оглянувшись на Ренато.

Эспер замерла, переводя взгляд то на нее, то на хмурого отца.

«Беда-беда!» — Она забыла сообщить Ренато про тайну рождения Кэсси, а он ведь терпеть не мог узнавать секреты последним. Очень не любил.

— Думаю, Николас многое не договаривает, — издевательски сообщил Ренато, бросив Эспер многозначительный острый взгляд, который до чертиков испугал бы многих. — Но здесь есть я, Кэтрин… — он приобнял вампиршу за плечо. — И я могу помочь, в чем бы ни была проблема.

— Думаю, он просто забыл, — в запоздалой попытке защитить Ника, сообщила Эспер. — Ренато театрально закатил глаза.

— Хорошо! Я рада любому, кто может помочь, — резко перебила ее Кэтрин и вновь улыбнулась, хоть и немного натянуто. — Ваш багаж уже погружен. Обсудим все в более удобном месте.

* * *

Академия «Луко Гуидо» для сверхъестественных существ в Неаполе не так уж сильно отличалась от Солинари, так как подобно своей американской копии располагалась в бывшем старом загородном поместье семьи дю Шеро. Внутри Эспер приветствовали те же вампиры, ведьмы и оборотни, только говорящие по-итальянски. Немного пораздумав, Эспер решила избежать лишнего ненужного внимания и представляться не последней волчицей из клана «Вааца», а простой ведьмой, и использовать свое второе имя в сочетании с фамилией матери. Теперь она — Орнелла Мирайн.

Так казалось легче проститься со своим прошлым. Просто сделать шаг вперед, в новом облике, словно Эсперанса Нэро умерла, а обратно в Италию вернулась уже ее новая, возрожденная версия. Беззаботная американка Орнелла. Обладательница огненно-рыжей дикой копны волос и обаятельной улыбки, которая путешествует со своим отцом по миру. Умелая художница и начинающий фотограф, а в качестве хобби у нее — рукопашный бой.

«Сойдет», — решила Эспер, закончив придумывать себе мнимую биографию. Она не собиралась заводить близкую дружбу с кем-то в Италии. Да и при желании не смогла бы, ведь учиться в академии ей осталось всего месяц. После — будут экзамены, а затем — поступление в любой колледж, в который она только захочет.

После обеда и краткого отдыха Кэтрин провела для них экскурсию по территории академии. Студентов в Европе оказалось очень много: новенькие появлялись и уходили почти каждый месяц. Внезапное появление Эспер почти никого не удивило. Очередная обычная в своей необычности девушка. Парни мило ей улыбались, а девушки придирчиво оценивали.

«Ничего нового, — решила Эспер, поймав на себе очередной внимательный взгляд.— В любом краю мира все люди одинаково смеются и одинаково плачут…»

Вопреки прошлым ожиданиям, она почему-то ни капли не переживала об учебе, экзаменах и прочем. Все ее беспокойства словно остались где-то в забытом чемодане на чердаке в Америке. Вместе с яркими впечатлениями, завораживающими чувствами и любовью к Нику… Италия — страна буйных красок и сочных запахов, почему-то казалась Эспер графитно-серой, тусклой и крайне безвкусной. Яркий и живописный мир ее детства безвозмездно пропал, как и мир ее юности.

* * *

Вечером Кэтрин позвала Ренато и Эспер в свой кабинет, и рассказала им все, чем она занималась, куда ездила, и с кем связывалась, пока искала способ избежать смерти Кэсси. Теперь Эспер еще отчетливей поняла те ужасные чувства, которые Николас испытывал за долгие годы поисков. Зацепки оказывались пустышками. Все усилия были без толку. Вариантов решения проблемы не прибавлялось, и оставалось не так уж много шансов что-то найти, а каждая новая попытка лишь сокращала и так короткий список возможностей.

«Бедная Кэсси, — с жалостью подумала Эспер. — Я бы не смогла спокойно жить, зная точную дату собственной смерти…»

Из услышанного она поняла, что Ник и Кэт так и не рассказали дочери, что случится, когда ей исполнится двадцать три. Возможно, неведение даже к лучшему? Эспер не знала, как бы сама поступила на их месте. Но точно не позволила бы своему ребенку умереть, даже ценой собственной жизни. И когда она это поняла, то безумно испугалась, что Ник мог думать ровно также...

* * *

На следующий день Ренато уехал с Кэтрин к какой-то ведьме во Францию. Папа не позволил бы Эспер бросить учебу, когда осталось совсем немного, да и она сама решила оставить их вдвоем и нашла чем себя занять. Самое паршивое заключалось в том, что Эспер мало чем могла помочь Кэсси и ее несчастным родителям, только делать «домашнее задание» — так Кэтрин называла перебор сотен и сотен старинных книг, которые она то и дело привозила из разных уголков света.

Может, на древних страницах одного из тысячи фолиантов и скрывается ответ, как вернуть Кэсси положенную жизнь? Эспер должна была выяснить.

Постепенно будничная рутина прочно затянула ее в свои паучьи сети. Незаметно прошел месяц, а затем из календаря одним махом испарилось полгода, а следом пролетел и год. Эспер поступила в художественный колледж Неаполя, но осталась жить в «Луко Гуидо», как посоветовала ей Кэтрин. Устроилась помощницей в класс искусств. Загадочная Орнелла Мирайн теперь вновь много говорила по-итальянски, нашла пару новых друзей, но не в полном смысле данного слова, хотя причина крылась в ней — Эспер не хотела ни с кем сближаться. Беттани и Сэм не лезли к ней к ней в душу, расспрашивая о прошлом, и не пытались завоевать ее сердце, а просто спасали от одиночества. В свободное время она изучала книги, принесенные Кэт, а когда уставала — гуляла по Неаполю. Ренато оказался прав: набережная действительно показалась ей чудесной.

В один из таких вечеров, когда морской закат пылал малиново-красным светом, а морские волны бились о камни в унисон с ритмом сердца, она встретила Джона — талантливого уличного художника и обладателя самой дерзкой улыбки, которую она только видела. И Орнелла Мирайн решила затеряться в ней и бездумно забыться, откинув все гнетущие мысли, и хотя бы на краткое время не вспоминать о том, кого любила и о ком скучала забытая девушка Эспер, что скрывалась в глубине ее души.

Но спустя пару месяцев оказалось, что за красивой улыбкой Джона, как за дешевой ширмой, пряталась лишь холодная пустота, грязная похоть и грубость. План забыть Ника с треском провалился, стертый простым человеческим эгоизмом и банальной до боли изменой.

Вновь обжегшись о неудачные отношения, Эспер лишь больше стала вспоминать светлые дни, когда была окружена заботой и теплом, которые ей дарил Ник. Теперь она на собственном опыте поняла и четко осознала, что занимаясь лечебным самообманом, не стоит по-настоящему в него верить. Закономерный исход, в котором она могла винить лишь себя, проклиная собственную наивность.

Прошел год.

Эспер больше не гуляла по старинным улочкам, предпочитая проводить все свободное от учебы в колледже время в поместье дю Шеро, подальше от мира простых людей. Теперь у нее, как у помощника преподавателя, имелась собственная комната. Но Эспер, словно добровольный изгой, часто запиралась одна, изучая старинные книги. Поиски решения проблемы Кэсси заставили ее серьезно увлечься историей практической магии, позволяющей изобретать собственные заклинания.

Может, она способна найти способ продлить жизнь дочке Ника своими силами?

Кэтрин почти не появлялась в академии, а Ренато уехал после каникул, чтобы отыскать некроманта Кверакора. Эспер со слезами и криками отговаривала отца от подобной самоубийственной глупости, но он много месяцев не мог найти покой. Не желал смириться с тем, что он жив, а вся его семья, весь клан «Вааца» по-прежнему мертв и гниет забытый где-то в земле. Эспер ничего не могла поделать, чтобы заставить папу остаться.

Почти все студенты разъехались по домам после того, как закончился очередной учебный год, а Эспер продолжила жить в академии, порой ощущая себя блуждающим бесплотным призраком в старинных стенах. Она с головой погрузилась в одиночество. Порой ей так хотелось позвонить Нику, но она себя останавливала, понимая тщетность и бессмысленность подобного поступка. Да и он никогда не звонил, хотя и знал, где она. Никто не пытался тянуть за тонкую ниточку, которая их связывала.

Время шло, оставалось все меньше непроверенных книг из «домашки». Эспер переключила свое внимание на изучение запретной темной магии, а через пару месяцев из Америки в академию приехал новый тренер, но ее старый знакомый — Джаред Грант.

— Орнелла Мирайн? — с коварной улыбкой посмеялся вампир, когда их друг другу представили. — Приятно познакомиться!


	21. Глава 20. Намеки судьбы

Субботний вечер.

Эспер лежала одна в куче подушек на широкой кровати в своей комнате, на ее животе стоял ноутбук, а вокруг валялись десятки старинных магических фолиантов. Вот уже три часа ведьма думала о том, как помочь Кэсси избежать смерти через девять лет. Конечно, можно было действовать грубо, и просто обратить девушку в вампира, но данный вариант Эспер даже не рассматривала. Кэтрин не хотела, чтобы ее дочь болезненно зависела от крови и вела призрачное существование, как она, а прожила настоящую, полноценную человеческую жизнь. Но пока Эспер ничем не могла помочь, хоть и посвящала проблеме все свое свободное время.

Темная магия и светлая, традиционная и экспериментальная, километры статей на различных сайтах с чушью и реальными фактами — ничто не давало необходимого ответа. Поджимающие с каждым днем сроки и череда неудач неимоверно удручали.

Вдруг, резко разрушив тихую монотонность дня, в спальню Эспер буквально влетел недавно прибывший Джаред Грант. На его лице блистала ослепительная улыбка, а в руке виднелась бутылка вина. Где красавчик смог ее раздобыть, находясь на закрытой территории академии, оставалось туманной загадкой, как, впрочем, и причина появления ее бывшего на пороге комнаты.

— Почему ты вошел? — раздраженно спросила Эспер, окинув парня беглым взглядом, а затем вновь уткнулась глазами в ноутбук. — Я заперла дверь, а значит, не хочу никого видеть.

— Пф-ф-ф… — презрительно фыркнул Грант, тряхнув влажными волнистыми волосами, а затем одарил ее своей фирменной улыбкой. — Я зашел пообщаться, конечно.

— Я говорю серьезно! Не хочу. Никого. Видеть. Адио!

— Но ты же не видела меня целый год! Лимит исчерпан.

Эспер вновь посмотрела на причину своего раздражения. Только сейчас она заметила, что Грант заявился к ней сразу после душа. Парень был босиком и одет только в домашние спортивные штаны и легкую майку, обтягивающую его подтянутое тело. Возможно, даже неприлично открытую для тренера в академии. Через тонкий слой ткани Эспер смогла увидеть выпуклые мышцы пресса и маленькие соски на накаченной широкой груди.

«Что еще за дела?!» — подумала она, наблюдая, как нежданный собеседник совершенно бесцеремонно прогуливается по ее комнате.

— Проваливай! — злобно прошипела Эспер, бросив в Джареда подушку, когда парень без спроса начал разглядывать ее личные зарисовки. — Тебе здесь не рады!

— Тише, волчица! Мы не в Симс! — поймав мягкий снаряд, воскликнул Джаред, а затем отбросив его, почти бесшумно открыл бутылку вина. — Сколько агрессии, фух! Тебе явно не помешает немного расслабиться… А я лишь хочу потратить пару твоих минут и поболтать по старой дружбе.

Эспер протяжно выдохнула, закатив глаза. В последние дни она чувствовала себя неимоверно пустой и одинокой. Отец уехал обратно в Америку, Кэтрин подолгу отсутствовала, Беттани, Сэм и остальные ее друзья закончили академию и разъехались, а со студентами она общалась не очень-то часто, будучи лишь помощницей преподавателя. А Ник… он по-прежнему не звонил и, видимо, совершенно о ней не вспоминал.

Каждый в академии был занят своими обычными, рутинными делами, а молодая волчица Орнелла Мирайн никого не волновала. Жизнь вокруг неизменно шла своим чередом, но Эспер порой казалось, что ее собственная жизнь несдвигаемым камнем застряла на месте.

«Может, хоть сегодняшний вечер стоит заполнить чем-то настоящим, а не эфемерными диалогами в сети и по телефону?»

— У тебя пять минут, — все же сдалась Эспер, протерев усталые глаза.

— Орнелла Мирайн? — бросил Грант, раскидав по полу книги, и нагло завалился рядом с ней на кровать. — Чудное имечко… Для американской шпионки.

— Спасибо папе! Репутация фамилии «Нэро» отнюдь не располагает к обретению новых друзей в Италии, — грустно покачала головой Эспер, продолжая листать статью о ведьмовских традициях.

— Точно!.. — воскликнул Джаред и протянул ей бутылку. — Ты ведь из клана «Вааца», который все почему-то боятся. Проклятое дитя ужасного черного волка! — хохотнул он.

— Сказал Тот-Которого-Нельзя-Называть! — внезапно улыбнувшись, парировала Эспер. — Мы-то все знаем, что «Джаред Грант» лишь прикрытие для отпрыска знаменитой семьи дю Шеро. Насколько я помню, тебя при рождении нарекли «Джеральд»? — рассмеялась она.

— Черт! — тут же скривился Джаред, откинув голову к потолку. — Вот зачем ты напомнила мне о моих снобистских родственничках?! Теперь еще больше хочется напиться!

Немного подумав, Эспер отставила подальше ноутбук и все-таки взяла выпивку, сделав один большой глоток. Жидкость легко обожгла горло, протекая внутрь, принося с собой тепло.

— Что именно между вами случилось? — через полминуты поинтересовалась Эспер, неторопливо потягивая вино. — Николас… — Эспер замолчала.

«Почему произнести его имя вслух вдруг оказалось так трудно?»

— …Николас когда-то обмолвился, что родители отказались от тебя, когда ты обратился в вампира. Но это все, что я знаю. Мы с Ником уже давно не общаемся, — задумчиво призналась она, вздохнув, а затем отдала бутылку обратно.

— О, ты знаешь почти все! — эмоционально воскликнул Грант, чуть не разлив вино на покрывало. — Мама всегда терпеть не могла вампиров, а папа… Папа тратил все свое время, отдавал последние силы и заботился только о своей любовнице! Наша семья давно распалась, — он сделал большой глоток. — Мама считала, что сын, ставший вампиром — позорное бельмо на глазу дю Шеро, поэтому ради сохранения репутации, нам с ней больше не следует общаться… А наследство должно перейти моему младшему брату. Отец по-прежнему иногда звонит, но последние годы лишь по праздникам, а брат… Брат же стал вести себя как мать.

— Мне жаль… — протянула Эспер, заметив, как Джаред нахмурился. — Тебе, наверное, тяжело пришлось.

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть, Эспер... Орнелла… Как тебя там, — грустно хмыкнул Грант, сунув ей в руку выпивку. — Терпеть не могу гребаных нытиков! А если хочешь помочь, то лучше отпразднуй со мной.

— Как я могу отказаться от такого нечестивого предложения, — пошутила Эспер и, желая немного поднять настроение Джареду, она сделала большой глоток, а затем спросила: — Итак… что празднуем-то?

— Новую жизнь в прекрасной стране…

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Эспер. — Пьем!

— И… свободу от Хотмана, — с улыбкой произнес Грант, отчего Эспер тут же поперхнулась, а затем резко посмотрела на парня, в пьяных черных глазах которого плясали озорные огоньки.

— Я понял твой намек в тот день, — признался Джаред. — Про тебя и Николаса…

— Проклятье! Кто меня за язык тянул?! — выругалась Эспер, залив себе в горло еще порцию вина, лишь бы не смотреть на самодовольную улыбку, появившуюся на лице вампира.

— Брось, я не осуждаю, — весьма искренне сообщил Грант, чем удивил Эспер. Когда-то она многое бы отдала за подобные слова, но сейчас видела в них лишь обидный подвох.

— Издеваешься?

— Забыла кто я? — примирительно махнул руками Джаред. — Вампир, по уши влюбленный в Мэри МакСойл. А ведь она ведьма! Плюс давно уже замужем и теперь ждет ребенка.

Эспер глубоко вздохнула, кинув парню сочувствующий взгляд.

— Когда ты призналась в своих чувствах к Нику, я вначале сильно загрузился, а потом решил… к черту! Почему кто-то должен страдать из-за своих чувств?

— Окей, — с некоторым облегчением буркнула Эспер и отдала бутылку. — Тогда, спасибо, наверное…

— Я сбежал, как и ты, — грустно хмыкнул Джаред и от души глотнул вина. — Подумал, что смогу забыть Мэри, если буду от нее далеко. Надеюсь, поможет…

— Я так и поняла, — ответила Эспер. — Зачем тебе еще переезжать в Италию.

— Опять нытье пошло. Давай сменим тему! — внезапно улыбнувшись, воскликнул Джаред. — Итак… я всегда хотел узнать подробности о нашем любимом директоре, — коварно протянул он и улегся на живот напротив Эспер, скрестив ноги.

— Обойдешься, — Воспоминания о Нике и по сей день причиняли Эспер почти физическую боль.

Бордовой жидкости в бутылке с каждой минутой разговора становилось все меньше и меньше.

— Я же не прошу в подробностях описывать его член, но скажи хоть, как все было? — жалобно проскулил Джаред, перевернувшись на спину, а затем сел рядом с Эспер. — Не оставляй моего внутреннего сплетника голодным… Я буквально живу благодаря чужим тайнам! Клянусь, я труп и никому не расскажу.

— Что ты труп, я не сомневаюсь! — хмыкнула Эспер, а затем мрачно поглядела на бывшего. — Но тебе все равно придется сидеть на информационной диете, — подытожила она. Делиться подробностями своих недолгих, но сложных отношений совершенно не хотелось. — Николас сказал, что в нашем случае глупо на что-то надеяться, и он не хочет портить мне жизнь, а я просто уехала, когда поняла, что он по-своему прав…

— Ску-у-учно, бармен! — притворно вздохнув, протянул Грант и вновь передал ей вино. — Разбавь хоть чем-то свой невкусный коктейль под названием «Уныние».

— В прошлом году я проводила ночи на выходных в мастерской у Джона, — полминуты спустя призналась Эспер, чтобы перевести тему в безопасное русло, подальше от Николаса Хотмана — причины ее страданий.

— О, неведомый Джон! — сразу оживился Джаред. — Значит, еще не все потеряно!

Эспер редко пила алкоголь, поэтому сейчас ее немного начало покачивать, и даже не пришло в голову, что она уже долго и мило болтает со своим бывшим, разговоры по душам с которым в прошлом приводили исключительно к одному результату…

— Ну, это как посмотреть… — грустно улыбнулась Эспер. — Однажды я узнала, что Джон спал с каждой из своих натурщиц, а писал он несколько картин одновременно!

— Художник и бабник?! Ходячее позорное клише, — вынес вердикт Джаред, пододвигаясь к ней ближе.

— Мой позор… — буркнула Эспер и добавила: — Я спалила мастерскую и заодно все его картины!

— Да ты просто мать драконов! — захохотал Джаред, легко толкнув ее по плечу, а затем глотнул вина. — И что Джон Сноу ничего не узнал?

— Узнал, уж поверь, и назвал меня наивной дурой, неуравновешенной истеричкой, и даже заявил в полицию! Но официальный вердикт: старая проводка, — усмехнулась Эспер.

— Лучше бы сказал «спасибо», что легко отделался, — отрезал Джаред. — Изменщики должны гореть! И не в аду, а на земле, — внезапно улыбнулся он, как-то хитро окинув Эспер мутным взглядом своих темных глаз.

— Неважно… На самом деле я просто хотела забыть Ника, — угрюмо выдохнула Эспер, и залпом допила остатки вина, отбросив бутылку подальше на пол. — Не получилось.

— Вижу, после меня тебе совсем не везет. Может, это намек судьбы? — прошептал Джаред и невероятно быстро оказался над ней. Легко раздвинув ее колени, вампир резко подтянул ее бедра вплотную к своим. Даже сквозь одежду Эспер почувствовала твердый бугорок стоящего члена, отчего непроизвольно выдохнула и подняла взгляд на Джареда.

— Ты что творишь? — прошептала она, мгновенно почувствовав возбуждение.

Парень не ответил, а лишь сверкнул лукавыми глазами и едва заметно улыбнулся краешками губ.

В следующую секунду Эспер ощутила, как ее буквально впечатали в подушку внезапным глубоким и сладким до дрожи поцелуем. Разумный самоконтроль остался где-то позади, далеко за чертой трезвости, которую они давно перешли, и Эспер почти неосознанно ответила, на краткое время поддавшись безумному порыву. Низ живота томительно и предательски заныл, предвкушая удовольствие, но Эспер совершенно не ожидала ничего подобного.

«Чертов Грант!» — она с усилием глотнула воздуха, все-таки разорвав их сумасшедший поцелуй. Скорее от неожиданности, чем от нежелания. Джаред внимательно смотрел в глубину ее глаз, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— О, я не пытаюсь украсть твое сердце! — воскликнул он, заметив замешательство Эспер. — Просто подумал, что нам обоим не помешает немного отдохнуть по-дружески от всей любовной драмы. К тому же я люблю повторять хорошее. А секс у нас был отличный, не считаешь?


	22. Глава 21. Акула и кот

Эспер на миг задумалась над предложением.

Напиться и заняться любовью? Далеко не идеальный способ решения проблем. Честно говоря, до ужаса паршивый, но сегодня ей действительно захотелось наплевать на доводы разума и раствориться чувствами в настоящем, забыв про неизменное прошлое и неотвратимое будущее. Беззаботно потонуть в черных зрачках Джареда, ощущая вкус его мягких губ, теплые касания рук и ненадолго заполнить вечно ноющую опустошенность в ее груди. Возможно, им обоим станет капельку легче, пока они будут друг для друга лишь временным лекарством от одиночества и никем больше?

И Эспер резко притянула Джареда к себе, накрыв его губы своими. Ответа вслух никому и не требовалось. Вампир сжал ее тело, прижавшись как можно ближе.

Горячее влажное дыхание огнем опалило кожу, глубокий поцелуй будоражил каждую клеточку тела, заставляя низ ее живота почти болезненно томиться от острого возбуждения. Язык парня прошелся вдоль краешка ее приоткрытых, влажных губ, облизав, согрел их и проник внутрь. Эспер почувствовала терпкий вкус вина и невесомый, железный привкус крови. Возможно, это ее кровь? Ведь Джаред целовал ее настойчиво, требовательно и сильно, прикусывая нежную кожу краешками своих острых зубов. Эспер приглушенно застонала, когда ощутила, как прохладные пальцы Джареда проникли под ткань ее трусиков и начали плавно массировать клитор, размазывая выделившуюся смазку, другой рукой он ласкал ее грудь, мягко сдавливая соски, один за другим.

Эспер прерывно застонала, когда он проскользнул внутрь разгоряченного тела, а затем откинула голову, скомкав руками одеяло под собой, и все сильнее и глубже насаживалась на его пальцы. Джаред ловко управлял ими, заставляя мягко, но вместе с тем чувствительно, двигаться по нежной плоти Эспер. Каждый новый толчок задевал правильную точку, доставляя больше и больше удовольствия.

— Остановись, иначе я сейчас кончу… — глубоко дыша, с мольбой прошептала Эспер.

Джаред довольно рассмеялся, а затем вынул пальцы и, глядя прямо ей в глаза, поочередно облизнул. Эспер прикусила губу, сдержав смущенную улыбку. Ласково проведя рукой по ее щеке, вампир вдруг жестко зарылся ладонью в ее густые волосы и оттянул их, заставив Эспер сильнее откинуть голову, а затем жадно и мокро поцеловал пульсирующую венку на ее шее.

— Ох, волчица… Почему ты такая горячая, — простонал Джаред, глаза которого по-вампирски потемнели. — Я схожу с ума, видишь…

— Только не кусайся, — выдохнула с улыбкой Эспер, а затем, отодвинув ткань его штанов, обхватила горячий и твердый член. От одного легкого касания вампир дернулся, словно его ударили током, и застонал, а затем впился в ее губы новым поцелуем.

«Проклятье! Мы оба уже слишком сильно возбуждены, — подумала Эспер. — Причина явно в вине. Причина, но отнюдь не истина. Не в этот раз…» — с грустью подметила она, с досадой вспомнив Ника.

Разорвав поцелуй, Эспер стянула с себя кофту, под которой не оказалось никакого нижнего белья, а затем быстро стащила шорты, вместе с промокшими от влаги трусиками и отбросила их в сторону.

— Дьявол, Эспер! — прошипел Джаред, медленно окинув ее голое тело своим голодным, мутным от возбуждения взглядом. — Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился.

— Тогда не стоит заставлять меня ждать, — ответила она, раздвинув колени, и потянула его за краешек спортивных штанов. — Иначе я могу передумать.

Джаред быстро снял спортивки, а затем стянул с себя майку. Его светло-молочная кожа бледно сияла в приглушенном свете лампы, а подтянутое тело, обрамленное графитными тенями, выглядело великолепно. Длинные волосы волнами спадали на лицо и плечи, отчего его карие глаза казались совершенно черными.

Каждая деталь внешности Джареда так сильно отличалась от тех черт, которые Эспер хотела видеть. Джаред почти ничем не напоминал ей Николаса.

«Чертов Ник!» — с толикой внезапной обиды подумала про себя Эспер, и легла на живот, отвернувшись к стене, а затем плавно выгнула спину, приподняв свою попку вверх.

— Хочешь видеть не меня? — спросил Джаред, словно прочитав ее мысли, и встав рядом, скользнул пальцами между теплых складочек телаЭспер, размазывая выделившуюся влагу, а затем провел руками по ягодицам, с силой сжав их в ладонях.

— Возможно, хочу представить кое-кого другого, — призналась Эспер, ощущая, как головка его члена двигается по ее влажной, чувствительной коже, мимо набухшего клитора, и задерживается возле входа во влагалище. — Ты обижен?

— Нисколько, — ответил Джаред и одним резким рывком вошел внутрь.

Эспер вздрогнула и еще больше выгнулась. Легкий стон сорвался с ее губ, когда член погрузился в ее узкую, горячую плоть целиком и резко замер.

А затем, когда Джаред стал двигаться, медленно набирая ритм, Эспер полностью отдалась своим ощущениям, мысленно представляя Ника. Раз. Два. Три… Она наклонялась ему на встречу. Глубже-глубже! Быстрее… Быстрее…

Точные, резкие, почти механические движения. Каждый понимал, что по правде является для другого лишь бледной копией желаемого. Единственно возможной заменой. А их секс – отчаянная попытка вдвоем сбежать от бесконечного ощущения одиночества…

Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем Эспер кончила, почти потеряв сознание от поглотившего ее удовольствия, но даже несколько минут желанного забвения в тот миг показались ей бесконечностью. Джаред излился внутрь минуту спустя, и громко застонав, плюхнулся на кровать рядом.

Немного отдышавшись, он повернулся к Эспер лицом.

— Ты восхитительна…

— И ты, — сонно прошептала она в ответ, и убрала пряди волос с лица парня, чтобы увидеть взгляд его темных глаз.

Джаред нежно отвел ладонь Эспер в сторону и поочередно поцеловал кончики ее пальцев, а затем просто сказал:

— Выключай свет.

Когда наступило утро, Грант, приняв душ, быстро испарился из ее спальни, но Эспер и не ждала иного. Следующие несколько недель ее напарник по несчастной и неразделенной любви внезапно появлялся вечером на пороге комнаты и также быстро исчезал с утра, но Эспер подобный расклад более чем устраивал. Порой она думала, что они с Джаредом похожи на разномастные плюшевые тапочки, в которых парень расхаживал по спальне. В форме кота и акулы. Оба левые. Родные их пары давно потерялись, но вместе они еще могли хоть как-то пригодиться друг другу.

А затем Джаред Грант уехал, устроившись на новую работу в какой-то заграничный университет. Ничего удивительного, ведь вампиры всегда ищут новых впечатлений, чтобы продолжать чувствовать себя живыми. Эспер хорошо знала печально-трагичную особенность проклятия их существования, но все равно поймала себя на непрошеной мысли, что ей все же чуточку жаль прощаться.

* * *

Год спустя

В комнате царил ураганный бардак. Эспер суматошно, почти не глядя, кидала вещи в чемодан. Через пару часов она улетала в Афины, чтобы встретиться там с какой-то местной ведьмой, адрес которой она прочла в ежедневнике Кэтрин.

Особого прогресса в их борьбе с приближающейся смертью не наблюдалось. Недавно прошел очередной день рождения Кэсси, который она больше не праздновала. После раскрытия своей тайны Кэтрин постоянно жила как на иголках, и яростно шипела на окружающих, словно отчаявшаяся, испуганная кошка. По настоятельному, почти ультимативному совету Эспер, она вместо вылазки за очередной сомнительной подсказкой все-таки решила съездить на пару недель в Сэнди Лэйк и навестить дочку.

Благодаря возрождению Ренато, за последние несколько лет Эспер и Кэт вновь сблизились. Может, в первые дни их отношения и были шиты белыми нитками, но затем что-то почти незаметно изменилось. Те редкие моменты, когда Кэтрин приезжала в Неаполь, они часто проводили рядом, и вскоре напряженность исчезла, и они стали дороги друг другу. Стали друзьями, хотя Кэтрин порой и пыталась заботиться о ней, как мать, что Эспер всеми силами стремилась игнорировать. Слишком странно ощущать материнскую заботу от женщины, в бывшего мужа которой она влюблена, да и никто не смог бы заменить Элен, но Эспер все же ясно видела, что чувства Кэт к ее отцу настоящие. Кэнделберн переживала не меньше, чем она сама, когда Ренато отправился на поиски Кверакора, но в тот момент даже их совместные усилия не смогли лишить Нэро одержимости возродить свой клан. Ренато неизменно оставался верен лишь себе.

С тех пор, разочарованный безуспешностью своей затеи, он возвращался в Неаполь уже три раза, но так до конца и не отказался от навязчивой идеи. А Эспер просто возненавидела таинственного некроманта. В какой-то момент она даже пожелала отыскать его сама, но в итоге решила скинуть со своих плеч лишний груз.

Магия всегда ищет гармонию и, возможно, к возрождению прилагается проклятие? Воскресший дух просто никогда не сможет найти покой и будет метаться по миру, вынужденный вести болезненное существование с чувством бесконечной незавершенности. Обреченный на жизнь, которую ведет теперь ее отец.

«Стоит ли тревожить души близких и обрекать их на проклятие, когда они давно уже мертвы и отомщены?» — Эспер считала, что нет, не стоит.

В последний месяц, после отъезда Кэт, она вдруг почувствовала себя по-настоящему уставшей ото всего круговорота скопившихся мыслей и проблем. Учеба в колледже и работа помощницей в академии уже давно отошли на второй план. Эспер ходила на занятия лишь когда желала развеяться. Может, вскоре ее и выгонят, но сейчас ведьме было поистине наплевать. Ни одна написанная ей картина, ни одно отреставрированное полотно или вылепленная скульптура не принесут никому весомой, ощутимой пользы. Гораздо важнее сдержать обещание данное Нику и сделать что-то для Кэсси.

Эспер занималась разработкой нового заклинания уже не первый год. Наверняка разгадка магической формулы плавала где-то на поверхности, но она упорно не могла ее разглядеть. Ей просто нужно было время… Ненадолго отвлечься, и, возможно, столь необходимое решение само придет ей в голову?

Когда Кэтрин уехала, Эспер не смогла долго сидеть без дела и единолично решила отравиться в Грецию, чтобы не терять драгоценные и стремительно ускользающие часы, минуты и секунды…

Кэтрин звала ее с собой в Сэнди Лэйк, но Эспер уже два года не видела и не слышала Ника и решила, что сейчас ей не стоит возвращаться. Где-то глубоко в душе прочно засел болезненный шип разочарования, причиняющий острую боль, стоило только ей хоть чуть-чуть вспомнить о любимом. Все дорогие памяти моменты, которые они когда-то разделили, стали одной сплошной незаживающей раной. Эспер сама толком не поняла, в какой момент противоречивый коктейль ее чувств превратился в токсичную обиду. Может быть, плохая черта досталась ей по наследству от отца?..

Винить других в своем одиночестве?.. Позволять преобладать уязвленной гордости и не предпринимать попыток что-либо изменить?.. Просто однажды позвонить Нику первой?..

Ведь его порой не хватало до ломоты в груди, до беззвучного крика, до бездонной пустоты. Ведь именно она уехала не попрощавшись. Именно она попросила забыть… Но Эспер каждый миг помнила весомую причину всех своих слов и поступков. К прочей горечи, она с тех пор ни капли не изменилась. Порой, поддавшись приступу внезапной печали, Эспер думала, что вовсе ошиблась, поверив во взаимность их чувств. Но точно оставалась уверена — не со своей стороны. Потому как даже два года спустя, даже чувствуя нестираемую годами и расстоянием боль, она по-прежнему желала, чтобы Николас обрел свое счастье, даже если не с ней.

* * *

Афины встретили ее столь редким для второй половины весны дождем. Воздух пах солью, а легкий ветерок доносил заманчивые ароматы местной еды и каких-то малиновых и белых цветов и пышно цветущих растений, служивших украшением древних узких улочек того квартала, где она оказалась.

Старинные разноцветные дома, мощенные камнем тротуары, аккуратные фонари… Город поразил ее своим уютом и красотой, и Эспер решила: нужно обязательно чуточку задержаться, чтобы сделать несколько акварельных этюдов, после запланированного визита к ведьме, разумеется.

Таксист высадил ее перед дверями маленького двухэтажного отеля. Ежедневник утверждал, что на Кэтрин Кэнделберн забронирован одноместный номер. После звонка Кэт, хозяйка без проблем поселила туда Эспер.

На этаже оказалось всего четыре спальни. Ей досталась небольшая, но светлая комнатка, в которой пахло свежепостиранными простынями и лавандой. Мебель аккуратная, но старая и немного потертая. В ванной комнате лишь душ и раковина, а крохотный балкончик выходил в цветущий сад.

Эспер вдруг подумала, что сама бы не выбрала такое жилье, даже если бы планировала остановиться в Афинах на сутки, но сейчас небрежная простота и уют ее вполне устраивали. Да и она не собиралась проводить в четырех стенах много времени, когда чарующие городские пейзажи и красота буйной весенней природы манили гулять с самого рассвета и вплоть до звездной ночи.

Приняв после дороги душ, Эспер оделась в чистое яркое платье, чтобы снять остатки усталости и поднять себе настроение, и решила спуститься поискать, где поесть. Кажется, по дороге она видела несколько милых кафе?

Когда Эспер вышла из отеля, то засмотрелась на вывески магазинов, расположенных вдоль живописной улочки, поэтому сама не заметила, как споткнулась и с размаху врезалась в человека с чемоданом. Мужчина выронил вещи, но подхватил ее, прижав к своей груди, чтобы не дать упасть.

— Ой, простите! — воскликнула Эспер, отстраняясь, и подняла глаза, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомца. Сердце замерло, а затем сделало отчаянный кульбит в груди.

«Николас Хотман. Не может такого быть...»

— Эспер? — изумленно выдохнул он, а затем улыбнулся. — Как ты здесь оказалась?


	23. Глава 22. Встреча на нейтральной территории

Николас не сразу поверил своим глазам. Афины… Незнакомая маленькая улочка… Но к нему на руки вдруг свалилась Эспер! Его Эспер…

Та, о которой он не забывал ни на секунду и чей образ, как теперь казалось, глубоко выжжен в центре каждой клеточки тела. Что-то в ней едва заметно изменилось за два года. Ник не мог уловить, но перед ним стояла уже не та девушка, которая убежала в лес с порога его комнаты. Волнистые медные пряди волос вновь отрасли, а красивые синие глаза, будто стали ярче и вместе с тем мрачнее. Глубокий взгляд пробежал по нему прожигающим ледяным разрядом, отчего он на секунду задержал дыхание.

— Эспер? — изумленно выдохнул он, а затем улыбнулся. — Как ты здесь оказалась?

— Нашла адрес ведьмы в ежедневнике Кэтрин, — сухо ответила она, даже не улыбнувшись, и сделала шаг назад, словно хотела отойти подальше.

— Этот адрес продиктовал ей я, — сообщил Николас, отпустив плечи Эспер. — Но когда узнал, что Кэт приезжает, то решил съездить сам, чтобы переждать время пока она в Сэнди Лэйк. Не знал, что ты…

— Хорошего дня, доктор Хотман, — перебив его на полуслове, напряженно процедила Эспер. — Мне не нужна ваша помощь, чтобы поговорить с ведьмой! — Николас замер, ошеломленно глядя на нее с приоткрытым ртом.

Судя по всему, он тот еще глупец, раз наивно полагал, что Эспер будет столь же рада их случайной встрече, как и он сам. Вполне возможно, что сейчас ей нет до него ни малейшего дела, и Эспер лишь хочет поскорей забыть все, что между ними было, как страшный сон? Желает без остатка стереть чувства, которые она когда-то хранила? А вдруг она вовсе не питала к нему настоящих чувств, которым он так долго придавал значение?..

Николас с силой сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами. Никуда уезжать он не собирался. Абсолютно. Внезапно к нему пришла мысль:

«Что если никакой магической привязанности нет, и не было?»

— Ты будешь счастлива, если я уеду? — серьезно спросил Ник. Если Эспер ответит верно, то у него не будет иного выхода, как подчиниться ее воле, но если это не так?.. Рискованно, но он должен проверить.

— Да, я буду счастлива, если ты свалишь обратно в свой Сэнди Лэйк, и забудешь обо мне, как поступал целых два года! — сорвалась она, и высказала накопленную обиду именно так, как Ник и планировал. От звука ее голоса у него свело сердце. Казалось, будто девушка вот-вот расплачется, хотя ее лицо оставалось предельно спокойным.

Но желания вернуться домой у Николаса так и не появилось. Он растеряно пытался обнаружить хоть намек на магическую волчью преданность, но не находил. Значит все его чувства, все мысли об Эспер — лишь только его собственные и ни капли больше… Ее кровь на самом деле никак не повлияла на его чувства, просто после обращения в оборотня все испытываемые эмоции стали ярче и острее. Данное открытие немного выбило его из привычной реальности.

— Ты ведь сама попросила тебя забыть! — отчаянно воскликнул Николас в ответ, когда вновь обрел дар речи, но Эспер уже развернулась, и широкими шагами уходила прочь.

— Стой! — поспешив вслед за ней, он врезался в прозрачный магический барьер, перегородивший улицу. Не пройти, как ни пытайся.

«Проклятье! Чертова магия!»

Порой Николаса переполняла ненависть к ведьмам с их хитрыми трюками, но если посмотреть с другой стороны, то сейчас он оказался неимоверно рад, что какие-то особенности Эспер до ужаса стабильны и все-таки никогда не изменятся. Девушка осталась ровно той же противной, неуправляемой занозой в заднице, которой была раньше.

Ник громко выдохнул, а затем поднял упавший чемодан, наблюдая, как силуэт его любимой быстро скрылся за поворотом.

«Может, это и к лучшему? — внезапно улыбнувшись, подумал он. — Значит, я еще могу вернуться на два года назад обратно к "Нику", а не остаться навечно "доктором Хотманом"?»

Взяв чемодан, он прошел в маленький отель, где поселилась Эспер. Ему досталась комната по соседству, хотя в тот момент он совершенно об этом не догадывался.

Позади остался долгий перелет, и поэтому первым делом Ник принял душ и надел чистую одежду, а вторым — заказал себе чай со льдом в номер, а затем, неторопливо потягивая свой напиток, устроился на кровати, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Просидев с полчаса, он так и не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз хоть мгновение отдыхал. Во времена до обращения в оборотня? Или, быть может, еще до рождения Кэсси? До переезда в Сэнди Лэйк? Или в дни юности, когда он жил в Чикаго, еще до исчезновения родителей, много-много лет тому назад. Когда он даже не подозревал о существовании магии и сверхъестественных существ?.. Все давние воспоминания сейчас представлялись сценами из чьей-то чужой жизни, затертыми и пожелтевшими открытками…

В наполненным красками настоящем его окружало тепло, почти граничащее с жарой; на улице радостно щебетали какие-то птицы, в окно задувал приятный, наполненный веером душистых ароматов, воздух. Внезапная встреча, вопреки всем разумным доводам, почему-то подарила ему отличное настроение, и он вдруг осознал, что оказался в одном из самых красивых и интересных мест на планете. Жаль, что он не сможет задержаться в Афинах подольше…

Николас посмотрел на часы и встал с кровати, с приятным чувством потянувшись, а затем вытащил из чемодана соломенную шляпу с полями и солнечные очки, которые уже давно ждали своего звездного часа.

«Если Эспер отправилась прямиком к "ведьме", то ее однозначно ждет разочарование».

Через полчаса он спустился вниз, чтобы подловить ее в момент возвращения. Расчет сработал — вскоре Ник увидел, как Эспер вышла из-за угла.

Заметив его, девушка нарочито отвернулась в сторону. Раздраженная и уставшая после прогулки под палящим солнцем, но при этом все равно остающаяся прекрасной. Николас не мог не улыбнуться, что заставило Эспер недовольно поджать губы и нахмуриться.

— Дай угадаю? — облокотившись плечом о дверной проем, протянул он, когда Эспер подошла ближе. — Ведьмы на месте не оказалось, и ты проделала весь путь впустую?

Эспер остановилась в шаге перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Так ты знал, что ее там нет? — прищурившись, воскликнула она. — И даже не подумал сказать мне?

— Я хотел, но ты ведь так торопилась, — вновь улыбнулся Ник, отчего Эспер закатила глаза. — У меня есть ее номер, и я еще вчера договорился о времени и месте встречи.

— Расскажи мне все! — потребовала Эспер, зло сверкнув глазами.

— Что бы ты вновь заперла меня своей магией, и ушла разговаривать с ней сама? — со смешком хмыкнул Ник, подняв брови. — Второй раз я на это не куплюсь! Информацию ты не получишь. Поэтому или идем вместе, или я пойду один.

— Или оба просидим тут, пока ты все мне не расскажешь, — хищно ухмыльнулась ведьма, тряхнув волосами. — Упс! Мы ведь пропустим встречу, и ты потеряешь, возможно, единственно важную зацепку для спасения жизни Кэсси!

— Пропустим, а ничего не изменится. Ты ошиблась с выбором угрозы для шантажа, Эспер, — сообщил Ник и сделал шаг ей навстречу, а затем несмело протянул руку, чтобы поправить выбившуюся прядь ее волос. — Ведь что бы ты ни думала, но я буду рад провести с тобой время. Я скучал, — признался он, неожиданно даже для себя. — И каждый день хотел позвонить или приехать…

— Так почему ты этого не сделал? — нервно сглотнув, прошептала Эспер, взглянув ему прямо в глаза.

— А почему не звонила ты? — тихо ответил Ник, нежно взяв ее за плечи, а затем крепко обнял. Но теперь Эспер не отстранилась. — Когда-то… до всего произошедшего, мы были просто друзьями, и я никогда не хотел этого терять.

Эспер наконец обняла его в ответ и в этот миг Николас понял, насколько же сильно, насколько нестерпимо ее не хватало. От девушки пахло легкими духами, свежестью шампуня и почему-то сладкими апельсинами, и эта смесь ароматов, словно теплый привет из прошлого, была такой знакомой и до боли любимой.

— Прости, Ник. Я тоже скучала… — шепотом протянула Эспер, а затем, мило улыбнувшись, добавила: — И ужасно голодна, поэтому не могу долго злиться.

— Я должен сказать спасибо за прощение твоему пустому желудку? — грустно хмыкнул Николас, совсем нехотя разжав руки.

— Брось, — выдохнув, отмахнулась Эспер. — Я понимаю, что мы делим вину поровну, но буду готова принять свою горькую часть только после еды.

* * *

Прогулявшись вниз по улице, они нашли какое-то местное кафе и заняли маленький столик в углу, подальше от остальных посетителей. Николас периодически ловил себя на том, что украдкой любуется Эспер. Спустя пару минут девушка все-таки заметила его взгляд, и на ее губах на миг появилась счастливая улыбка.

— Итак, не расскажешь мне, почему ты здесь и прогуливаешь лекции? — спросил он, после того, как официант принял их заказ.

— Мы два года не разговаривали, а ты решил начать прямо с нравоучений? Браво, Ник! — нарочито недовольно протянула Эспер, а затем улыбнулась.

— Это не нравоучения, а простое беспокойство, — в ответ улыбнулся он. — Тебя ведь могут выгнать.

— Твое беспокойство выглядит как упрек, — покачала головой Эспер, — а мне их с лихвой хватает от Кэтрин и папы.

— Полагаю, ты решила избавить Ренато от лишней информации о том, что отправилась одна в Афины? — предположил в свою очередь Ник.

— Можешь ему позвонить и рассказать о нашем дружеском общении за обедом, — усмехнувшись, предложила Эспер. — И узнаешь, что он об этом думает! Хотя нет… Уже не узнаешь, ведь папа без лишних слов сразу свернет тебе шею. Перед отъездом из Сэнди Лэйк он услышал мой разговор с Кэсси и кое-что узнал про нас…

«Черт! Кэсси и про это знает?»

Николас отвернулся в сторону и тяжело вздохнул, а затем вновь взглянул на свою собеседницу. Даже прожив тридцать девять лет, он все еще на сорок лет младше Ренато Нэро. Такова их реальность, где магия воплощает самый безумный сюрреализм в жизнь, а Нику вдруг приходится чувствовать себя каким-то глупым мальчишкой, не угодившим отцу, хотя он сам уже давно отец. Да... Диалог явно стремился свернуть в совершенно ненужное русло, а он сейчас абсолютно не хотел ссориться.

— Ты так и не ответила на вопрос…

— Я здесь потому, что хочу помочь Кэсси, как когда-то и обещала, — спокойно ответила Эспер. — И я хочу сдержать свое слово. Мы столько лет провели вместе, я видела, как она выросла, и… просто привыкла считать ее своей семьей.

— О ней есть кому позаботиться, — твердо сказал Ник, — и в первую очередь тебе нужно думать о своей жизни, Эспер. Небезопасно путешествовать одной. Говорят, охотники Вальктора вновь собрались.

— Чушь! Я же убила их всех. Откуда такие сведения? К тому же я сама не сидела без дела, и два года изучала магию, — оскорбленно возмутилась Эспер.

— Слышал от Кэтрин про твою одержимость темной стороной… — мрачно отозвался Ник, кинув ей осуждающий взгляд.

— Теоретической стороной, — ни капли не смутившись, согласилась Эспер. — И многим другим… Считай, что теперь мне тоже можно присудить докторскую степень по истории оккультизма, — самодовольно заявила она, что развеселило Николаса.

— Уже вижу, как любой враг резво убирается с твоего пути, как только узнает об этом.

— Годы тренировок и обширные знания в области магии, — парировала Эспер, недобро прищурившись. — Действительно, чего тут бояться? А еще я Вааца, и поэтому сейчас одна из самых опасных людей в Афинах! Что мне может угрожать?

— Острый камень на тротуаре, например, — сыронизировал Ник. — Неудачно ударишься головой и упс, — полностью забыла, кто ты есть и зачем приехала. Напомнить, кто спас тебя с утра?

Эспер раздраженно закатила глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Ты утрируешь! — она картинно скрестила на груди руки, наклонив голову на бок.

— Ты даже не потрудилась заранее узнать к кому на встречу отправилась! — прибавил Николас, решив не сдаваться и окончательно убедить ее в своей правоте. — А ведь она представляет серьезную опасность даже для тебя.

— И к кому же? — скептически поинтересовалась Эспер, но в этот момент официант принес заказ, поэтому Ник попридержал ответ.


	24. Глава 23. Глупая игра

— Попробуй угадать, кто она, пока ешь свой авто... авголемоно или как там называется твой странный суп, — предложил Ник. — Даже дам пару подсказок: не ведьма, не вампир и не оборотень. И Афины — ее родина.

Застыв с ложкой в руках, Эспер удивленно подняла брови.

— Человек?

— Осталось две попытки. Не забывай, что она — опасное существо.

— Черт! — выругалась Эспер, а затем недовольно добавила: — Почему бы тебе просто мне не сказать?

— Ты сама заявила, что достойна докторской степени по истории оккультизма, — улыбнулся Ник. — А значит, нужно соответствовать.

— Раз с твоей подачи мы играем в эту глупую игру, то я решаю, что стоит на кону, — вернула ему усмешку Эспер, как-то хитро сверкнув глазами.

— А как же радость от того, что утрешь мне нос? — неуверенно протянул Николас, почему-то внутренне вздрогнув от ее пронизывающего взгляда.

— Мелко. Я ведь и так скоро узнаю, кто наша таинственная незнакомка, — ответила Эспер и, почти театрально облизнув ложку, игриво добавила: — Если я угадаю, ты пригласишь меня на свидание. Не дружеское, — уточнила она. От удивления Ник поперхнулся кусочком оливки из своего салата.

— Хочешь, чтобы Ренато меня прикончил? — высказал он первое, что пришло на ум, а затем взглянул на дьявольские искорки, огоньками пляшущие в ее глазах. — Ничего из моих слов не изменилось за два года. И разве у тебя в Неаполе не остался какой-нибудь парень?

— Джаред Грант, — сухо подтвердила Эспер, что заставило Ника опустить взгляд и сильно сжать вилку от болезненного укола ревности. — Но он уже давно уехал в Нью-Йорк, и мы встречались скорее, как друзья, хоть и с привилегиями…

После ее слов Ник немного расслабился.

Да, узнать, что Эспер быстро нашла ему замену, оказалось невероятно тяжело. Но, по-честному, какого еще поведения он ожидал от молодой и красивой девушки? Не уходить же ей в монастырь, правда? Наверное, стоит себя утешить тем, что она по-прежнему говорит с ним прямо. Доверие и откровенность дорогого стоят.

— …Папа одержим поисками проклятого Кверакора, и даже не заметит, — сообщила Эспер. — И кое-что все-таки изменилось за это время, — призналась она, взглянув Нику прямо в глаза. — Мне стало искренне плевать, что кто-либо о нас подумает.

— Может, выберешь что-то еще? — покачал головой Николас. Стыдно признать, но ему вовсе не было плевать, что скажут люди.

Готов ли он сделать шаг? Встречаться с Эспер в открытую? Теперь, когда он больше не простой смертный, их совместное будущее уже не казалось столь невозможным. Но не стоило забывать о Ренато Нэро. На его мнение нельзя было просто наплевать, подобная ошибка могла обойтись очень дорого, ведь злобный оборотень действительно представлял угрозу. Никакого благословения им явно не видать. Николас же совершенно точно не хотел возникновения ситуации, когда он будет вынужден убить отца своей любимой ради того, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Подобная моральная дилемма может окончательно испортить то хорошее, что осталось между ними.

— Греция — родина многих магических существ, так что мои шансы угадать не так уж велики, — стояла на своем Эспер.

— Встреча уже через два часа, — нехотя отозвался Ник, заранее смирившись с тем, что ее нельзя будет переубедить. Да и сильно ли он хотел этого на самом деле? В душе он даже немного надеялся, что Эспер сможет угадать. И одновременно боялся. Опасался того, что случится, если они по-настоящему сблизятся.

«Если кому-то и стоит быть суеверными, так это жителям Сэнди Лэйк», — вспоминал Николас давние слова Ангуса, когда ему в голову приходила мысль о том, что он проклят.

Настолько ему не везло. Женщины, которых он любил, постоянно умирали. Вначале мать покончила с собой после укуса оборотня. Потом при загадочных обстоятельствах утонула его первая девушка, со второй они обручились, но до свадьбы дело так и не дошло. Банальный вирус свел ее в могилу всего за неделю. Третья девушка все же стала его женой, но не пережила рождения ребенка.

Каждые отношения заканчивались трагедией.

Эспер была последней, кого Ник полюбил в своей жизни, и единственной, кого он хотел видеть рядом с собой сейчас, поэтому он отчаянно надеялся, что проклятие лишь плод его больного воображения и результат разыгравшейся паранойи. Эспер не должна пострадать. Подобного он попросту не переживет.

* * *

Закончив обедать, они вызвали такси и доехали до улицы находящейся вблизи главной достопримечательности города — Афинского Акрополя. Куда ни глянь — все пространство заполняли толпы гуляющих броуновским движением туристов.

— Да тут целый стадион народа! Как мы ее узнаем? — растерянно спросила Эспер, прикрывая рукой глаза от ярких лучей полуденного солнца.

— Легко, — улыбнулся Ник. — Я ее уже видел, плюс знаю время и место.

Вдруг Эспер вплотную шагнула к нему и, приложив ладони к щекам, одним ловким движением сняла с его носа солнечные очки.

— Эй, — воскликнул Николас, ошарашенный внезапной близостью и будоражащими касаниями ее рук.

— У тебя же осталась шляпа, а я без очков скоро ослепну, — будто ничего не произошло, мило улыбнулась Эспер, отчего на ее щеках появились ямочки. Николас на пару мгновений залюбовался ими, а затем выдохнул с притворным недовольством.

— Забирай и считай, что они — твой рождественский подарок за все четыре года, — махнув рукой, буркнул он, чтобы скрыть свое временное замешательство.

— Говоришь, что уже ее видел? — переспросила Эспер, когда они пошли вверх по песчаной, каменистой тропинке.

Вокруг росли оливковые и фруктовые деревья, ветвистые каштаны и высокие темно-зеленые, похожие на пушистые иглы, кипарисы, а между ними были хаосом раскиданы древние камни, нестройными рядами лежали повалившиеся колонны и прочие останки былой величественной архитектуры. Дорога вела их в театр Диониса, также со временем превратившийся в живописные развалины.

— Да, однажды, — ответил Николас.

— Сирена! — вдруг воскликнула Эспер. — Они родом из Греции и ты как-то рассказывал нам как парочка таких появилась в Сэнди Лэйк.

— Близко, но мимо! — почти разочарованно произнес Ник. — Осталась одна попытка. По-твоему, я бы стал связываться с сиренами? Самоубийственная затея для любого мужчины.

— Ради дочки ты бы рискнул, — не задумываясь, ответила Эспер.

— Твоя правда, — невольно согласился Ник, согласно кивнув. — Но злобные хищницы не смогли бы ничем мне помочь в отличие от той, кого мы ждем.

— И чем, по-твоему, неведомая сможет помочь? — наигранно невинно спросила Эспер.

— Вопрос с подвохом, — сразу раскусил ее намерения Ник. — Но так уж и быть, отвечу: — она может дать Кэсси отсрочку. И это была последняя подсказка.

— Настолько не хочешь идти со мной на свидание? — лукаво произнесла Эспер, кокетливо заглянув ему в глаза.

— Просто не люблю читеров! — с улыбкой возразил Николас.

— Отсрочка… — протянула Эспер и нахмурилась, а затем надолго задумалась.

Николас остановился у статуи Менандра — греческого комедиографа — и внимательно ее рассмотрел.

— Весьма искусно, — вынесла свой вердикт Эспер, оценив каменную скульптуру. — Почти как настоящий, за исключением отломанных рук…

— Точно, — фыркнул Николас, а затем взглянул на часы. — Я договорился встретиться здесь, но мы рано пришли… Предлагаю немного прогуляться. Вокруг есть на что посмотреть.

Изучив скульптурный барельеф с изображением Диониса, они обошли по периметру разрушенную сцену и решили подняться на верхние ярусы зрительного зала, чтобы рассмотреть полукружие древнего амфитеатра с высоты.

— Как поживают Сара и Майк? — спросила Эспер, осторожно ступая вверх по каменным ступеням, сточенным временем. — Еще не поженились?

— Нет, но близки к этому, — хмыкнул Николас.

— Слышала Ангус МакСойл уехал из Сэнди Лэйк?

— Да. Он сейчас жарится в Сан-Франциско, — ответил Николас, поднимаясь вслед за ней. — Джаред тебе рассказал?

— Ага… Переписываемся с ним по выходным. В Сан-Франциско, говоришь? — усмехнулась Эспер. — Неприлично популярный среди вампиров город, однако. Но там солнце почти круглый год. Парадокс!

— И не говори, — рассмеялся Николас. — Зато Кэсси пока остается в Сэнди Лэйк, рядом со мной.

— И как тебе ее парень? — поинтересовалась Эспер, остановившись передохнуть. — Устраиваешь ему глупые отцовские проверки на пригодность?

— Колин-то? — улыбнулся Николас. — Вроде он неплох. Не думаю, что уместно его мучить… Я же заколол его кинжалом когда-то! — воскликнул он. — А вообще... Кэсси, с ее бурным характером, как раз нужен кто-то неубиваемый.

— Ну да! Точно! — развеселилась Эспер, хлопнув его по плечу. — Я уже и забыла, что он возродился!

— Хвала богам, что в его венах осталась кровь демона, и он не умер, — прошептал вполголоса Николас. — Иначе я бы себя не простил.

Верхние ряды амфитеатра, выдолбленные когда-то из местного камня, со временем сильно разрушились. Повсюду росла колючая трава и кустарники, а ноги застревали в сухих побегах плюща.

— Ай, Черт!

Эспер зачем-то полезла еще выше и, оступившись на каменистой насыпи, упала на бедро, а затем проехалась по скользкой щебенке вниз, поранившись о ветки с шипами, за которые попыталась зацепиться. Очки упали и разбились, а от глубокой царапины на ее руке выступила кровь.

— Твои глаза... — прошептала она, когда Николас попытался ей помочь подняться и неосторожно дотронулся до бордовых капель, стекающих с ее ладони.

«Проклятье!» Скоро полнолуние и волк, хищник, вечно карауливший внутри, слишком чутко реагировал на запах и вид человеческой крови.

Николас совершенно не ожидал, что Эспер таким образом узнает о его превращении. Он планировал ей рассказать. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас.

— Что у тебя с глазами?! — вновь воскликнула Эспер, с силой сжав его запястье. В ее голосе сквозило изумление с примесью страха. Рана на ее ладони затянулась за считанные мгновения, но ему теперь уже не отвертеться. Эспер заметила реакцию на кровь и все поняла.

— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, — поморщившись, с тяжким вздохом прошептал Ник, усевшись на камни. — Я больше не человек.

— Что?.. — выдохнула Эспер, опустившись на землю рядом с ним. — Как так вышло?! — Девушка смотрела на него круглыми глазами, полными страха и сочувствия, отчего ему хотелось сильно ее обнять и поскорей убедить, что все в порядке. Но ведь это было не совсем так…

— Я стал оборотнем в тот день, когда появился суккуб. После того, как оттолкнул тебя, и мы расстались. Той ночью я почувствовал себя до крайности паршиво и… достал из сейфа образец твоей крови, порезал руку и смешал со своей. Я хотел дать нам шанс на будущее. Не желал, чтобы наши отношения так закончились… Но в итоге так и не смог заставить себя обратиться в волка. Стать оборотнем не было моим выбором, если честно. Но ты должна понять, Эспер, моя мать и отец… Они оба умерли из-за укусов волков-полуночников, и мне казалось предательством превращаться в одного из них, даже ради любви к тебе. Прости…

— Но как тогда ты?.. — напряженно спросила Эспер, внимательно изучая его лицо.

— Помнишь суккуба? Его послал Баланар, чтобы прицельно убить меня. Но ты сорвала его планы, отчего демон разозлился. Вероятно, ему не понравилось так быстро потерять одного из своих сателлитов, поэтому он рискнул и сразу вызвал еще парочку монстров. Кверакора, чтобы прикончить, наконец, меня, а Юки-Онну — по твою душу.

— Но я сбежала в лес… — растеряно протянула Эспер.

— Призрачный злой дух отправился прямиком по твоим следам. Но сработала магическая ловушка и ему на встречу попались Сара и Кэсси. Для меня же Баланар припас отдельную шуточку, заставив некроманта, наверное, ради смеха, воскресить Ренато. Ирония в символике. Нэро располосовал мне грудь, но благодаря твоей крови я все-таки сумел выжить. Спасибо полной луне…

— Мой отец хотел тебя убить?! — в ужасе воскликнула Эспер.

— Некромант управлял его телом, — нехотя подтвердил Николас. — При этом сам оставался рабом Баланара из-за магии призыва, но втайне желал порвать связь и освободиться. Мы сошлись в стремлении избавиться от демона, поэтому втайне заключили сделку. Я изгнал его душу из тела Колина, тем самым освободив Кверакора, а он оставил твоего отца в живых.

— Но почему?! — вскочив на ноги, прокричала Эспер. — Никто ничего мне не рассказал!

— Я уехал из Солинари на следующий же день, — признался Ник, с болезненным чувством наблюдая за ее метаниями. — Не хотел, кроме прочего, чтобы ты винила себя или его…

— У меня просто нет слов! — Эспер шагала по склону из стороны в сторону. — Ты мог умереть. И даже почти умер!.. Значит, Ренато обязан своим воскрешением тебе? И в любой момент может…

— А я обязан тебе своей нынешней жизнью, — произнес Ник, желая отвлечь ее от неприятных открытий.

— Это не так, — сорвалась Эспер. На ее глазах выступили слезы. — Ты теперь проклят, и это моя вина. Ведь я не послушала тебя и сожгла суккуба, разозлив демона. И меня не было рядом, когда отец тебя ранил!

— Неважно, — взяв Эспер за руки, попытался успокоить ее Ник. — Баланар стремился быстрей возродиться, потому он и вызывал своих приспешников. А без твоей крови у меня не осталась бы и шанса выжить. Ты помогла, — прошептал он, нежно сжав ее плечи. — Не переживай. Ведь все в итоге сложилось хорошо?

— Теперь ты оборотень. Существо, которым ты не желал быть. Разве это хорошо? — Эспер шагнула к нему и сильно, почти до боли, стиснула своими маленькими пальчиками его ладони. — Ты до конца жизни обречен на борьбу с проклятием луны…

— Я уже смирился с голодом и с болью от того, что меня выворачивает наизнанку каждое полнолуние. Принял проклятие, как неотъемлемую часть своего существования, и спокойно живу дальше, — на выдохе произнес Ник и нежно погладил ее по голове, а затем легким движением стер соленые капли, стекающие по щекам. — И я даже рад, что не умер тогда. Пойдем… Пора спускаться. Скоро встреча.

* * *

Рядом со статуей Менандра их уже ожидала темнокожая женщина, одетая в длинное темно-бирюзовое легкое платье. За ее спиной висел легкий плетеный рюкзачок, а темные пряди волос с зеленым отливом ярко переливались на солнце. Когда Эспер подошла ближе, то заметила, как необычно отблескивают желто-зеленые глаза незнакомки в свете полуденного солнца.

— Здравствуй, Дана, — поздоровался Николас.

— Доктор Хотман! — поздоровалась женщина в ответ, а, заметив Эспер, добавила: Точность — вежливость королей. И, судя по всему, принцесс…

— Стой-стой! — внезапно воскликнула Эспер, дернув Ника за руку, и озорно улыбнулась. — У меня ведь осталась последняя попытка!

Ник одобрительно кивнул и махнул рукой, с интересом ожидая ее варианта.

— Что происходит? — удивленно подняв брови, спросила Дана, внимательно рассматривая спутницу Ника.

— Статуя уж больно реалистична, — проведя рукой вдоль складок одежды Менандра, сообщила Эспер, а затем обошла Дану по кругу. — И ее волосы… Мне кажется, или они переливаются, словно чешуя змеи? А обращение в камень поможет Кэсси на время избежать смерти и выиграет для нас время. Да я съем свой ремень, если она не горгона!


	25. Глава 24. День вместе

— Я-то горгона, — скрестив руки на груди, гордо произнесла Дана, окинув девушку оценивающим взглядом.

Эспер триумфально улыбнулась Николасу, который в свою очередь тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой.

— …А ты сама кто такая? — между тем спросила Дана с сильным греческим акцентом. — И зачем ты здесь?

— Я Эспер. И я… много кто, если честно. Приятно познакомиться.

Дана нервно огляделась по сторонам, а затем сжала губы и недовольно прищурилась, что немного испугало Эспер, сразу заставив вспомнить парочку заклинаний.

— Мы все на одной стороне, — примирительно сообщил Ник, встав между ними. — Эспер — тоже существо и она здесь, потому… что сама так решила, — виновато протянул он. — Я не знал, что она приедет, поэтому не предупредил.

— Простите, просто я немного на нервах в последние дни, — выдохнула Дана, всплеснув руками. — И сейчас у меня не так много времени.

Ник вытащил из нагрудного кармана рубашки небольшую шкатулку и отдал ее горгоне.

— Все тут.

Дана достала из коробочки кольцо и сразу надела, а затем убрала шкатулку в сумку.

— Что это? — поинтересовалась Эспер, рассматривая простое, ничем не примечательное украшение.

— Защитный амулет, — туманно ответил Ник. — Дана вместе с семьей скрывается от охотников.

— Вальктора? — нахмурившись, переспросила Эспер. — Они же все мертвы?

— Так она еще и не в курсе?! — возмутилась Дана, кинув Николасу недовольный взгляд. — Теперь они называют себя «Стражи». Новая организация охотников за существами, — мрачно подтвердила горгона. — Преследуют всех, вроде нас с тобой. Так кто ты, кстати?

— Я из клана «Вааца», — все-таки призналась Эспер, решив, что раз Ник почему-то доверяет неведомой горгоне, то и ей стоит.

— Что значит из клана «Вааца»? — Дана удивленно подняла бровь. — Первый раз о нем слышу…

— Ведьма и оборотень в одном флаконе, — невесело хмыкнула Эспер. — А я вот ни разу не слышала о «Стражах», интересно почему? — обратилась она к Николасу.

— Повезло, ты просто не попала в их поле зрения. «Стражи» о тебе ничего не знают, — сообщил Николас, тяжело вздохнув. — Я давно в курсе. С Солинари у них временный нейтралитет, — нехотя признался он. — Совет академии раз в год выдает охотникам имена существ, кто выходит за рамки и убивает людей, а они взамен не трогают учеников и тех, кто живет по правилам.

— А ты получается… — Эспер повернулась к горгоне.

— Да. Вышла за рамки, — мрачно подтвердила Дана, тряхнув зеленоватыми волосами. — В моей обширной коллекции каменных статуй теперь есть парочка скульптур охотников.

— Но раз они преследуют только того, кто… — нервно поведя плечами, нахмурилась Эспер.

— Не всегда, — Ник покачал головой из стороны в сторону. — В этом и заключается главная проблема. Не все члены «Стражей» адекватные люди. Есть и фанатики, одержимые идеей чистоты крови, — презрительно скривился он. — Иногда они находят существ, просто чтобы убить. Мы — «ошибки природы», по их мнению, и не достойны жить в человеческом обществе.

— Однажды они пришли за моей дочкой, — рассказала Дана, опустив глаза. — Когда-то она по детской неопытности обратила одного парнишку в камень, но затем сразу же вернула его к жизни, но им было плевать. И теперь эти маньяки преследуют всю мою семью, даже тех, кто ничего не сделал!

— Стоило их прикончить, — выплюнула Эспер, представив себя на ее месте.

— О, мы так и сделали! — с силой воскликнула горгона, и на секунду Эспер показалась, что волосы женщины ожили и заблестели чешуйками, но затем наваждение пропало. — Но чем больше мы сопротивляемся, тем больше Стражи посылают людей, желающих нас истребить! — зло прошипела она. — Мы с сестрами просто устали и хотим пожить, наконец, спокойно!

— Вполне тебя понимаю… — согласилась Эспер, пожав ее плечо. — Я могу усилить действие амулетов, — вдруг предложила она. — Чтобы вы по желанию становились невидимыми. Чары не будут работать долго, но хватит, чтобы скрыться от охотников.

— О, пожалуйста! — восхитилась Дана и вытащила шкатулку, а затем стянула с пальца кольцо и обратилась к Нику: — Доктор Хотман, где вы раздобыли очаровательную спасительницу? Почему я не видела ее в академии?

— Эспер — способная ведьма, — согласился он, улыбнувшись, а затем с оттенком печали в голосе добавил: — Но вот уже два года, как живет в Италии.

— Мне пригодится любая помощь, — покачав головой, грустно произнесла Дана. — Если вы хотите, чтобы я не померла до двадцатитрехлетия Кэсси, а затем прожила до момента, когда потребуется вернуть вашу дочку обратно к жизни.

Эспер забрала украшения из рук Даны, а затем прошептала над каждым пару заклинаний.

— Чтобы невидимость сработала — нужно будет прикоснуться к амулету и представить, что тебя нет, — проинструктировала горгону Эспер, когда закончила.

— Спасибо! — поблагодарила ее Дана, тепло улыбнувшись. — Теперь я навечно твоя должница, Эспер, а сейчас мне уже пора. Охотники могут оказаться повсюду. До встречи в Сэнди Лэйк, доктор Хотман! — помахала рукой она. — Прощай, Эспер! Передавайте привет Кэсси!

— До встречи!

Женщина стремительно развернулась и спустя пару секунд затерялась среди толпы туристов, а Эспер и Ник остались и решили осмотреть остальную часть достопримечательностей поблизости.

— Не могу поверить, что Кэсси на это согласилась! — Эспер все-таки решила высказать то, что думала об идее с горгоной, пока они шли по дороге к Парфенону, а затем с осуждением посмотрела на Николаса. — Нужно придумать что-то еще. Нет ничего ужасней, чем прозябать годами в камне, пока мир живет и развивается!

— А у тебя на примете есть варианты получше? — возмутился Ник. — И Кэсси сама предложила, когда узнала, что в академии появилась дочка горгоны.

— Кэсси?! Но почему? — Эспер изумленно всплеснула руками.

— Пока тебя не было многое произошло, — Ник посмотрел вдаль, на миг окунувшись в свои воспоминания. — Весь год после твоего отъезда Кэсси по-своему сходила с ума. Покопавшись в моих воспоминаниях, она узнала правду о своем рождении, но меня и Кэтрин не оказалось рядом, чтобы ей помочь справиться с новостями. Теперь Кэс считает, что нам вообще не нужно бороться с заклинанием. Что мы должны позволить ей умереть. Кажется, она даже смирилась с мыслью о будущей смерти.

— Ужасно… Нельзя позволить ей заранее сдаться! — воскликнула Эспер. — Я уже давно размышляю над тем, как обмануть заклинание из гримуара ведьм «Предрассветной звезды». Нужно как-то вернуть в тело Кэтрин отданную жизненную энергию. Но забрать из Кэсси лишь ту магию, которую она отдала. Своеобразный обряд отмены.

— Тогда они обе умрут, — мрачно предположил Ник. — Обман никогда не был хорошей стратегией, Эспер. Даже в основе темной магии лежит своеобразная, хоть и искаженная гармония, а значит, ее нельзя обвести вокруг пальца. Поверь… Ты просто обманываешь саму себя напрасными надеждами.

— Они не напрасны, — твердо сказала Эспер, сжав его руку.

— Не надо, — раздраженно произнес Николас, выдернув ладонь. — Лучше не заставляй меня поверить в чудо. Если обряд, который провела Кэтрин, можно отменить, то разве мы не отыскали бы способ за время прошедшее с момента рождения Кэс?

Эспер промолчала. Доводы Ника звучали убедительно, что несказанно тревожило, но сегодня ведьма решила отложить тягостные мысли на потом.

Время до вечера они провели, гуляя по одному их самых интересных мест в Греции. Когда Николас помог Эспер взобраться на разрушенную лестницу, она так и не отпустила его руку. Казалось, Ник не обратил внимания, что сжимает в ладони ее пальцы, увлеченно рассказывая об античных скульптурах и зданиях, которые встречались им по пути. Только порой прерывался, когда замечал, как Эспер счастливо и рассеяно улыбается невпопад.

С вершины холма, на который они поднялись, открывался потрясающий вид на город. Крыши разноцветных домов поблескивали, словно спины маленьких рыбок в теплом свете лучей заката. Под вечер Эспер с досадой проклинала солнце, которое так стремительно и неумолимо скатывалось за горизонт. Хотелось, чтобы редкий день, который они с Николасом провели вместе, никогда не заканчивался.

* * *

Доехав на такси до своего района, они взяли еду на вынос в каком-то местном ресторанчике, а затем разбрелись по своим комнатам. Эспер быстро поела и приняла душ, а затем, решив закрыть глаза буквально на пару минут, прочно уснула на несколько часов, а когда очнулась, то обнаружила, что уже далеко за полночь. За долгий день она вымоталась до чертиков, но почему-то совсем не чувствовала усталости, пока проводила время с Ником.

«Просто рядом с ним я была счастлива», — с грустью подумала она.

Комнату заполняли контрастные тени, а из открытого окна веяло свежестью ночной прохлады. Эспер вышла подышать на балкон и увидела Николаса, сидящего на соседних перилах со стаканом виски. Опустив плечи, он пристально смотрел на звездное небо, посреди которого ярким белым пятном плавала половинка луны.

— Снова Бурбон? После стольких лет?.. — пошутила Эспер.

Николас вздрогнул, будто его выдернули из глубокой задумчивости, а затем обернулся и с легкой улыбкой добавил:

— Всегда, — и сделал очередной глоток.

— Не хочешь дождаться полнолуния и вместе повыть на луну, ради душевной терапии? — со смешком предложила Эспер. — Раз ты теперь оборотень.

— Хочу, — как-то мрачно кивнул Николас, опустив глаза. — Но завтра с утра я уже уезжаю, — тихо сообщил он.

Эспер послышались в голосе Ника извиняющиеся нотки. Значит, он также хотел провести с ней больше времени, но жизнь неминуемо текла своим чередом. Вскоре и ей нужно возвратиться в Неаполь.

— А как же свидание? — притворно возмутилась Эспер, и ловким движением перелезла через кованую перегородку, оказавшись на его части балкона. — Я ведь выиграла. Уже забыл?

— Выиграла, но не установила крайние сроки, — возразил Николас. — А значит, я могу пригласить тебя, когда ты соберешься на пенсию и буду прав.

— А твердил, что не любишь читеров! — рассмеявшись, воскликнула Эспер, и присела на перила рядом с ним. — Хотя сам такой. Поверь, я не прощу и теперь точно не забуду до самой пенсии! Может, даже вернусь в Сэнди Лэйк и устроюсь работать в Солинари, чтобы каждый день тебе напоминать.

— Среди персонала как раз не хватает садовника, — подколол ее Ник. — Подходящая работа для прогульщиц.

— Обойдешься! — толкнув плечом, возмутилась Эспер. — Буду преподавать искусство!

— Тогда не раньше, чем закончишь свою практику, — протянул Николас, покачав головой. — Но потом приезжай. Я буду рад, если ты вернешься. Пока ты наслаждалась Италией, у нас в Сэнди Лэйк стало как-то необычайно мало неприятностей, а я по ним соскучился.

— Брось! — отмахнулась Эспер и, встав перед Николасом, взяла его лицо в свои ладони, заглянув в глаза. — Ты соскучился по мне, а не по неприятностям, просто признай.

— Могу признать только то, что это не сильно хорошая идея… — обхватив Эспер за запястья, мрачно сказал Ник.

— Какая?

— Мы, — на выдохе ответил Ник и отвел глаза, посмотрев куда-то вдаль.


	26. Глава 25. Обещания

Тишина ночного города вдруг остро, пронзительно зазвенела в ушах Эспер. Николас скоро уедет. Скоро его не будет рядом. Вновь.

Рядом с ним она почувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой. Целый гребаный день. Впервые за два года. И теперь Эспер до боли не хотела его терять, не хотела расставаться. Не хотела вечно играть в их странную игру, полную бессмысленных попыток убежать от самих себя.

Ей был нужен Ник, а она была нужна ему.

Пусть завтра он уедет, пускай попытается забыть, но сейчас Эспер ощутила, как ей жизненно необходимо хоть одно теплое воспоминание, в которое будет не жаль окунуться в будущем.

И Эспер наклонилась ближе, легко прикоснувшись губами к щеке Ника, а затем перешла к другой, оставляя на грубой коже нежные, почти невесомые поцелуи. Николас закрыл глаза и даже почти перестал дышать. Время замедлилось, а звуки ночного города отдалились и пропали. Казалось, в наступившей тишине можно даже расслышать громкие удары ее сердца, готового вырваться из груди. Эспер глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь надолго запомнить окутавший ее рядом с Ником запах. Уникальную смесь сладкого дыма, с тягучими нотками амириса и ветивера. Самый любимый и до слез родной аромат, который так глубоко и прочно отпечатался в ее памяти. Эспер несмело обняла Ника, и, не заметив сопротивления, на секунду замерла, желая увидеть в его зеленых глазах ответ, чувства, мысли… все, что угодно, но Ник по-прежнему смотрел куда-то вдаль, словно сквозь нее.

Следующий момент казался размытым, как в тумане. Эспер никак не могла вспомнить, кто именно начал счастливое безумие. Поддавшись желанию поцеловать Ника, она слегка наклонилась вперед, но он сам притянул ее к себе так близко и сжал в объятьях настолько крепко, что кислород в легких словно испарился. Их губы слились в глубоком, долгом и страстном поцелуе. Каждый словно желал восполнить с его помощью то напрасно упущенное и безнадежно потерянное время, что они провели в разлуке.

Кружилась голова, подкашивались колени. Эспер без остатка и с головой потонула в любовной эйфории. Сердце бешено отстукивало ритм, а каждое прикосновение к коже прокатывалось по нервам сладкой дрожью. Разорвав поцелуй, она быстро избавилась от майки, оставшись в одном лифчике, а затем стянула с Ника футболку и, прижимаясь к его груди, провела ладонями вдоль широкой спины. Кончики пальцев мягко покалывало от удовольствия и предвкушения. Эспер с силой впилась в кожу, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не оставить на спине любимого глубокие царапины.

Николас начал целовать ее шею, отчего с губ Эспер сорвался прерывистый вздох. В ушах сладким эхом звенел нежный, ласковый шепот Ника, пока его ладони гладили ее грудь, укрытую лишь тонкой тканью.Затем руки Ника опустились ниже и чуть сильнее сжали талию, с силой скользнули вдоль бедер, чтобы прижать их тела друг к другу еще плотнее.

Эспер подобно нежному воску плавилась в руках любимого, и с каждым мгновением сгорала, страстно желая большего. Ник подхватил ее на руки и, словно прочитав мысли, унес с балкона, пока она обнимала и целовала губы, колючую кожу щек, зарывалась руками в волосы.

«Это не сон, не сон!»

Все клеточки тела Эспер переполнило чувство наслаждения от реальной, настоящей, неиллюзорной близости, от ощущения того, как плавно перекатываются мышцы Ника под кончиками ее пальцев, от того, как его легкая щетина слегка покалывает ее кожу, от потрясающего запаха его тела. Остро-сладкого, сексуального и манящего.

Ник улыбнулся, а затем одним легким движением избавил ее от лифчика, откинув его куда-то в сторону.

— Удивительно. Руки сами помнят, как это делается, — легко рассмеялся он, а затем, обняв ее за плечи, уже серьезно добавил: — Просто кроме тебя мне никто не нужен… Я люблю тебя, Эспер.

— И я люблю тебя, Ник, — с надрывом прошептала она в ответ. — Очень люблю, — и потянулась к его губам. Ник со всей страстью ответил на поцелуй.

Прохладный ночной ветерок, проскользнувший в незакрытое окно, морозно холодил разгоряченное тело, но Эспер чувствовала лишь жар, согревающими, дурманящими волнами исходящий от их тел.

Николас вдруг отстранился, но только лишь, чтобы поцеловать тонкую кожу на ее шее, худые ключицы, плечи, а затем одну за другой сжал ладонями груди, втянув губами бугорки сосков. Закончив с ласками, он стащил с нее шорты, оставив лежать на кровати в одних трусиках.

Эспер не сумела сдержать стон от остро нахлынувшего удовольствия, когда Ник коснулся руками внутренней части ее бедер и провел пальцами выше. Выделившаяся от сильного возбуждения влага пропитала тонкие трусики насквозь, и почти стекала по ногам.

Отодвинув полоску ткани в сторону, Ник наклонился ближе и, слизнув смазку, коснулся языком клитора, втянул его губами, а затем скользнул пальцем внутрь горячей, изнывающей от желания плоти. Эспер задрожала и протяжно выдохнула, а Ник добавил второй палец, заставляя ее тело судорожно сжиматься от плавных ритмичных движений. Эспер громко застонала и выгнулась, закрыв глаза. Один толчок, второй, третий… По телу словно прокатывался пронзительно-сладкий электрический разряд, когда он касался чувствительных точек.

Желая доставить Нику ответное удовольствие, Эспер потянулась к ремню его джинс. Под грубой тканью ощущался твердый, вставший член. Эспер безумно захотелось к нему прикоснуться, но противная застежка не поддавалась, поэтому она начала ласкать его ладонью сквозь ткань. Николас замер и глубоко выдохнул, а затем сам расстегнул ремень и стянул с себя джинсы вместе с трусами.

Эспер потянулась к освободившемуся члену и, под шумный выдох Ника, провела кончиком языка по всей длине до основания, а рукой помассировала яички. Облизнув горячую сухую головку, она слегка сдавила ее двумя пальцами и втянула ртом. На языке остался легкий привкус его смазки, что еще больше возбудило Эспер, и она стала ласкать нежную кожу сильнее, с каждым движением засасывая член глубже и глубже. Ник зарылся руками в ее волосы и легко придерживал за затылок, указывая ритм, а затем вдруг отстранился и, подхватив за бедра, приложил спиной к стене, а затем страстно впился в ее губы жестким, требовательным поцелуем. Горячий твердый член резко вошел внутрь, и, казалось, заполнил всю ее без остатка.

Эспер ощутила будто падает куда-то в пропасть. Их движения были дикими, почти отчаянными. У нее кружилась голова, за веками плясали яркие, ослепительные огоньки, а затем мир вокруг исчез, время словно полностью остановилось — не было ни звука, ни мысли, ни пульса…

— Что, черт возьми, мы творим? — глубоко дыша, спросил Николас, когда они оба немного пришли в себя, лежа на кровати.

— Понятия не имею, — прошептала Эспер, расслаблено водя пальцем по его груди, — но я бы повторила.

— Как и я, — выдохнул Ник, поцеловав венку, пульсирующую на ее запястье.

— Ты ведь считал, что это плохая идея? — с улыбкой спросила Эспер, ласково взъерошив его волосы.

— Я и сейчас так считаю, — поморщившись, подтвердил Ник, а затем глубоко вздохнул. — Во всем виновато гребаное полнолуние.

— Ну-ну, — скептически рассмеялась Эспер. — Считаешь, что у нас обоих случился сдвиг по фазе луны?

Ник приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— В том числе, — улыбнулся он, нежно погладив Эспер по спине, — но не только.

— Не только, — утвердительно протянула она в ответ, удобно устроившись на его груди, и закрыла глаза, слушая убаюкивающий стук его сердца.

* * *

Проснулась Эспер от слепящих солнечных лучей, пробивающихся через неплотно прикрытые шторы. Она услышала шум воды, доносящийся из ванны, и сразу же вспомнила события прошлой ночи.

— Доброе утро, симпатяга, — потягиваясь, промурлыкала она, когда Ник вышел к ней из душа. — Который сейчас час?

— Доброе, — тепло улыбнулся он в ответ и лег рядом с ней на кровать. — Половина восьмого. Через пару часов мне нужно быть в аэропорту.

— Значит, у нас еще осталось время, чтобы повторить веселье, — предложила Эспер, сев к нему на бедра, а затем неторопливо наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать.

— Все как-то слишком быстро, — произнес Николас, нежно обняв ее за талию. — Мы скоро вновь разъедемся по разным городам. Разве не стоит это обсудить?

Эспер приложила ладони к его щекам.

— Через полтора года я планирую вернуться в Сэнди Лэйк и, если ты хочешь, то продолжим ровно с того момента, на котором сейчас закончим? — предложила она, а затем с замиранием сердца добавила: — Или мне не стоит возвращаться?

Николас притянул ее ближе и погладил руками волосы, внимательно посмотрев ей в глаза.

— Буду тебя ждать, — произнес он после нескольких секунд молчания, которые показались ей невероятно долгими.

Радостно улыбнувшись, Эспер стянула с Ника полотенце и засмеялась, когда он в отместку стянул одеяло, под которым она лежала обнаженной и, защекотав, перевернул на спину. Через полтора часа они расстались, обменявшись на прощание долгим поцелуем и грустными улыбками.

— Ты ведь будешь звонить? — спросила Эспер.

— Каждый день, пока ты сама от меня не устанешь, — пообещал Ник. — До встречи.

Дверь закрылась, а Эспер еще долго смотрела на белую створку, а затем с разбегу прыгнула на кровать, раскинув руки, и широко улыбнулась. Ей вдруг захотелось громко-громко закричать. Через полтора года она вернется в Солинари и они, наконец, будут вместе.

* * *

Блаженно полежав несколько минут в постели, Эспер решила сходить в душ. Взяв зубную щетку и полотенце, она зашла в ванную и открыла старые скрипучие краны. Вода текла почти холодная, но даже несовершенства окружающего мира сейчас казались Эспер необыкновенно прекрасными. Хотелось бесконечно петь, прыгать и танцевать. Она не могла припомнить, когда чувствовала себя настолько счастливой. Наверное, два с лишним года назад, когда собственное заклинание сна заставило ее ненадолго попасть в плен своих иллюзий?.. Но сейчас живописные картинки счастливых грез прошлого, наконец, обрели не выдуманные, а вполне настоящие контуры, раскрашенные цветами реальности.

Встав под прохладные струи воды, Эспер блаженно откинула голову и медленно помассировала волосы, но не успела выдавить шампунь на руку, как сквозь шум капель услышала хлопнувшую створку двери.

«Неужели Ник вернулся?», — мельком задумалась Эспер и потянулась к крану. В следующую секунду кто-то грубо схватил ее сзади и, сдавив плечи руками, закрыл куском какой-то ткани рот и поволок прочь из ванны. Эспер сдавлено закричала, начала брыкаться, молотить руками и царапать запястья неизвестного, но это не помогло. Немного успокоившись, она попыталась вырваться: сильно вцепилась в руки нападавшего, уперлась ногами в скользкий кафель и с силой оттолкнулась от стены. Прием удался — неизвестный с размаху ударился спиной об пол и немного ослабил хватку. Эспер смогла вырваться, но не успела встать, как ее вдруг что-то больно ужалило в бок. Резко обернувшись, она подняла глаза и увидела над собой обезображенное лицо второго неизвестного мужчины. Казалось, вся кожа (человека?) состояла из одного плохо зажившего шрама.

— Помнишь меня? — спросил незнакомец. Тонкая линия губ перекосилась в жутком подобии улыбки. — Неважно, — произнес он, а в глазах Эспер вдруг стало стремительно темнеть. — Главное я тебя помню.


	27. Глава 26. Бельмо на глазу

Маленький пульсирующий огонек постепенно светлел, увеличивался, разрастался, пока не заполнил мутную бесконечность яркими и слепящими лучами, пронизывающими словно рентген.

Николас плутал на границе сна и реальности, но трепыхающееся где-то глубоко внутри чувство паники постепенно привело его в сознание. Неясные образы мельтешили под веками, скреблись когтями, выползая один за другим из кошмара, суть которого он никак не мог вспомнить. Нечто мерзкое, тревожное засело ядовитым шипом между ребер, удушающим дымом забилось в легкие и мешало глубоко вздохнуть.

«Эспер! Эспер! Только не Эспер!»

Воспоминание пронеслось ракетной вспышкой, и страх захлестнул Николаса с головой. Резко раскрыв глаза, он с шумом вдохнул огромную порцию воздуха, сильно закашлявшись, и чуть не захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Рот закрывал кляп, который не получалось выплюнуть.

Кружилась голова, стучало в висках, а глаза слипались от крови, горчащий вкус ощущался даже на пересохшем языке. Николас никак не мог разобрать, где он, до конца понять что произошло. Связанные руки и ноги онемели, плечи сводила судорога. Ноющие от напряжения мышцы не давали сосредоточиться. Кровь скопилась в перетянутых веревками венах, причиняя острую боль с каждым новым ударом сердца.

Постепенно тьма вокруг стала проясняться, мутные очертания обретали ясность, с каждой секундой набирая цвет. Николас наконец смог разглядеть, что находится вокруг.

Небольшая полутемная комната. Душный воздух насыщенно пах горечью, железом, застарелой пылью и нечистотами. Крохотные лучики света едва пробивались сквозь мутное оконце в металлической двери, похожей на дверь каюты на корабле.

Теперь Нику стало понятно, что это не головокружение, а судно покачивается на морских волнах. Его тело плотно привязали к какой-то опоре. Толстая грубая бечевка опоясывала запястья рук, болезненно перетягивала живот и каждую ногу в области щиколотки.

С огромным трудом он повернул голову и смог разглядеть во тьме краешек женской ладошки. Эспер привязали рядом к другой опоре, спиной к нему.

«Эспер! Эспер!» — хотел закричать Николас, но получился лишь сдавленный крик, больше похожий на приглушенное мычание. Но Эспер все же услышала звук его голоса и пошевелила кончиками пальцев. Вероятно, ей также запихали в рот кляп. Ник на секунду испытал облегчение, узнав, что любимая еще жива.

Проклятый Вальктор, которого он уже семь лет считал мертвецом, воскрес до ужаса внезапно. Николас давно ничего не слышал о мерзкой шайке охотников и считал, что уродец-главарь подох вместе со своими шестерками, когда Эспер спалила лагерь. Оказалось, Вальктор сумел выжить, и теперь еще сильнее соответствует характеристике «урод». Сейчас внутренний облик бесчувственного охотника в полной мере соответствовал внешнему.

Николас со злым удовлетворением и искренней радостью вспомнил обожженное, перекосившееся лицо Вальктора. Красно-белые паутинки шрамов, покрывающие тело от макушки до пят, — самое меньшее, чего был достоин монстр в человеческом обличии, после того, как приказал истребить целиком клан «Вааца».

В прошлом, когда Ник погряз в безумной жажде мести и всеми силами желал убить Ренато, он сам нашел шайку Вальктора. Но пожив месяц с охотниками, понял, что в желании истребить существ, они мало чем отличались от современных неонацистов, а в своих методах борьбы проявляли не меньшую злобу и невероятную жестокость: пытали, истязали, ставили опыты и могли годами держать в заточении. Но для существа, попавшего в плен, не оставалось шанса вновь обрести свободу, муки рано или поздно кончались смертью.

Увиденное глубоко шокировало Ника и, словно мерзкий запах нашатыря, быстро прочистило ему мозги. Тогда он сбежал от Вальктора, придумал до ужаса тупую отговорку, но его не искали… Охотники решили отпустить простого мальчишку, сочли слабаком и трусом, а Николас зарекся никогда не повторять подобную ошибку. Он считал себя человеком, и больше не мог оставаться с «людьми», которые в стремлении избавить мир от монстров, сами превратились в нечто худшее. Гораздо страшнее тех, с кем они боролись…

Размышления Ника вдруг прервало приглушенное мычание.

Эспер указывала пальцем куда-то в темный угол. Через пару минут глаза достаточно привыкли к темноте и Ник, наконец, смог разглядеть, что скрывают неясные тени. Сердце болезненно сжалось в груди, а тело окатила новая волна страха…

Дана неподвижно лежала, изогнувшись в неестественной позе. Вместо глаз горгоны зияли две пустые дыры, потоки крови черными полосами окрасили темно-зеленый шифон платья, а вокруг изуродованного тела валялись длинные пряди волнистых волос, похожие на шкурки освежеванных змей. Дана была мертва.

Исход, который ожидает его и Эспер, если они не сумеют выбраться. Николас с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от истерзанного тела Даны, и закрыл глаза.

«Ничем не заслужила подобного. Просто пыталась выжить, скрывалась и защищалась. И была хорошим человеком. Могла помочь Кэсси».

Теперь Николасу стало понятно, как они с Эспер здесь оказались. Охотники следили за Даной. Наверное, надеялись, что горгона укажет путь к родным, выдаст место, где прятался остальной клубок. Планировали убить всех «змеиных сестер» скопом, истребить без остатка целый род существ. Знакомая тактика… Именно так охотники вышли на лагерь «Вааца» в прошлом. Наблюдали за раскрывшим себя волком, отлично понимая, что оборотни не способны долго жить одни… Рано или поздно жертва сама приведет их к родной стае.

Николас глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Нужно как-то выбираться, пока их не начали пытать. Вальктор, вдоволь наигравшись, несомненно, прикажет убить пленников. К тому времени сил бороться уже не останется, а смерть будет казаться единственно возможным решением и правильным выходом.

Николас попытался вырваться: изо всех сил поочередно напрягал мышцы, чтобы натянуть веревки, но грубая бечевка лишь до крови срезала кожу и ни на миллиметр не поддавалась. Жаль, полнолуние еще очень не скоро. Увеличенные силы оборотня сейчас бы пригодились.

Вдруг металлическая дверь открылась, и в комнату вальяжно прошествовал Вальктор. Ботинки с укрепленными носками громко стучали по полу. Ник все сильнее сжимал челюсти, желая перекусить кляп пополам, чтобы смачно плюнуть ему в лицо, но увидев в руках главаря газовую горелку, ощутил приступ отчаяния и вновь попытался вырваться. Выбранное оружие значило лишь одно — Вальктор пришел пытать Эспер.

— Никки! — язвительно произнес Вальктор, сквозь едва приоткрытые губы. — Сколько лет прошло? Не думал, что мы вновь встретимся, особенно при подобных обстоятельствах. В прошлом ты подавал огромные надежды. Так искренне ненавидел сверхъестественных выродков… Признаюсь, я даже подумывал, что однажды ты станешь моей правой рукой!

Вместо ответа Николас яростно взглянул в серые холодные глаза охотника. Зрачки выглядели узкими черными точками на фоне неестественно светлой радужки. Взгляд голодного падальщика. Гриф — вот кого напоминал Вальктор. После магического ожога кожа истончилась и почти просвечивала, свисая дряхлыми бордовыми складками. Чувствовал ли он боль? Николас искренне надеялся, что сильную и постоянно.

— Что изменилось, Никки? Какая-то молоденькая шлюха-волчица раздвинула перед тобой ноги и сразу стала тебе дороже отца и матери? — презрительно спросил Вальктор, размеренно отстукивая железными носками по полу. — Ты разочаровал меня. Но предал ты даже не меня… а своих родителей.

Николас неописуемо захотел ударить урода по лицу. Веревки держали слишком крепко.

— Ты ничтожество и бельмо на глазу человеческой расы, — выплюнул Вальктор, а затем включил газовую горелку. — Обещаю, ты почувствуешь всю степень своего предательства, но позже…

Монотонное шипение воздуха, выходящего из баллончика, резало слух Николаса словно ржавый скальпель, скользящий вдоль вены. Вальктор молча чиркнул спичкой и поджег горелку, комната озарилась ярким светом. Тени, судорожно подрагивая, прыгали по стенам. Ник увидел, как силуэт охотника медленно приближается к Эспер. По телу волной прокатилась нервная дрожь, а кожа покрылась холодной испариной. Нехорошее предчувствие тисками сдавило грудь, тошнота подкатила к горлу, когда он услышал первый сдавленный крик Эспер. Вальктор даже не стал с ней говорить, сразу перешел к любимому делу. Сердце ухнуло в груди и болезненно сжалось.

«Нет! Нет! Боже!» — Николас зажмурился и вновь начал брыкаться в веревках, до мяса сдирая собственную кожу. Слышать, как плачет Эспер — самая настоящая пытка. Наверняка Вальктор догадывался, что причиняет невыносимую боль обоим, ведь лицо охотника перекосилось в уродливой улыбке. Николас давно не ощущал такой ненависти, какую чувствовал сейчас… и такой глубины отчаяния.

«Справится… Справится… Она выдержит», — Николас изо всех сил пытался убедить себе перестать думать об Эспер. Чувства и страх просто сведут его с ума и не принесут ничего полезного. Только способность трезво мыслить — единственная возможность выбраться для обоих.

Через минуту, когда голос Эспер стих, а Ник почти захлебывался от беззвучных рыданий, Вальктор наконец произнес:

— Надеюсь, ты вспомнила, Эсперанса? Вспомнила, как заставила меня умирать посреди вашего грязного лагеря, вместе с кучей дохлых волков. Я не забыл, что ты убила двадцать трех моих братьев. Я помню каждое имя… Ты будешь страдать долго! Двадцать три дня ты будешь чувствовать боль, которую испытали они перед смертью, и только потом я позволю тебе умереть. 

«Вальктор не обратит на меня внимание, пока занят Эспер, — думал Ник. — Я должен выбраться и напасть… Но как? Как?» — ответа не находилось.

Вальктор тем временем выключил горелку и, подойдя вплотную к Эспер, сильно сжал обожженную руку девушки своими пальцами. Эспер сдавленно вскрикнула, а Николас прикрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул, молясь про себя всем богам, чтобы они позволили им выбраться.


	28. Глава 27. Крысобой

— Ты должно быть не раз думала, как мы смогли отыскать ваш скрытый заклинаниями лагерь? — процедил Вальктор и вновь сжал плечо Эспер. — Теперь я могу тебе рассказать. Все дело в твоем отце! Ты ведь знала, что Элен его не любила? Твоя мать сама сообщила нам, где его искать. Надеялась избавиться от вожака нашими руками.

Николас захотел крикнуть: — Это не правда! Ложь! Элен никогда бы так не поступила!

Но не мог. Рот по-прежнему закрывал кляп. Наверняка Вальктор полностью выдумал эту чушь. Хотел еще больше помучить Эспер. Заставить страдать, терзаться сомнениями и разрушить остатки доброй памяти о любимых людях.

—...Я не мог позволить какой-то глупой ведьме так грубо нами пользоваться! — воскликнул Вальктор. — Все сверхъестественные выродки одинаково достойны смерти, но я приказал подыграть ей. Позволил ведьме спокойно уйти, ведь мы давно хотели отыскать Ренато. Твой отец прикончил столько людей, что хватило бы на целый маленький город, ты знала?

Эспер всхлипнула.

— Быстрая смерть от серебра казалась слишком простым наказанием для зверя, — продолжил Вальктор и вновь включил горелку. — Я приказал следить за оборотнем и выжидать, когда он сам приведет нас к родной стае. Ренато должен был воочию увидеть, как умирают все его родные и близкие. Так и произошло, — Вальктор глухо рассмеялся, а затем чиркнул спичкой, поджигая горелку. — Но ты испортила мне удовольствие!

Эспер вновь вскрикнула, но затем внезапно замолчала. Николас подумал, что она, наверное, просто потеряла сознание от боли. Обернувшись, он увидел обезображенное лицо Вальктора. Охотник выглядел, как гриф, жадно склонившийся над добычей и с нетерпением ждущий ее смерти. Вальктор полностью увлекся процессом пытки, и не обращал на Ника ни малейшего внимания. В его серых глазах безумными искрами плясало пламя, а тонкие губы растянулись в жутком, почти животном оскале.

Воздух заполнился дымом и ужасным запахом горящей плоти. Ника подташнивало, а внутри просто выворачивало наизнанку. Одна лишь мысль успокаивала: Эспер не умрет. У оборотней усиленная регенерация, поэтому она сможет выжить.

«Оборотень. Точно! — вдруг подумал Николас. — Бельмо на глазу человеческой расы. Вальктор не знает, что я уже не человек. Но что это дает? Сейчас обернуться в волка нельзя. Уродец не станет тянуть со мной еще пару недель, а полнолуние наступит не скоро... Но ведь из любого правила есть исключения? В книгах вроде упоминалось, что перевоплотиться можно в любую фазу, но есть риск остаться волком навечно. Проклятие завладеет телом и разумом, подчинит своей магии полностью, — этот вариант Ник решил оставить на самый крайний случай. — А если обернуться частично?»

Николас только пару лет назад стал узником проклятия луны, и никогда подобного не делал. Слышал, что подобные изощрения под силу только старым волкам, вроде Нэро.

«Что если не получится?» — Эспер вновь вскрикнула и сомнения отпали сами собой.

Ник закрыл глаза и попытался сконцентрироваться и ощутить единение с волком, целиком отдаться процессу превращения, как обычно делал каждое полнолуние, чтобы избежать лишней боли. Отбросив, наконец, переживания об Эспер, он мысленно представил вместо своей правой руки волчью лапу. Минута, две… три. Ничего не происходило. Усилия оказались безуспешными. Что он делал не так?

Тишина… Эспер вновь замолчала. Николас не знал, что лучше: слышать звук ее голоса и знать, что любимая пока жива? Или слышать молчание, которое может означать, что Эспер уже мертва?

Вдруг ее сердце не выдержит? Вдруг пытки могут свести в могилу и оборотня?

Ник разозлился, ощутив бесконечное бессилие, и внезапно кончики пальцев пронзила острая боль. Ногти на руках стали медленно изменяться, вытягиваться…

«Нет! Нет! Нет!» — мысленно взмолился Николас, и постарался успокоиться, чтобы не обратиться в волка полностью. К счастью, ему удалось. Обращение остановилось в самом начале. Руки только до локтей покрылись короткой грубой шерстью, пальцы укоротились, прорезались когти, ладонь сузилась и стала выглядеть, как уродливое подобие волчьей лапы. Теперь он мог освободиться от веревок.

Аккуратно повернув голову, Ник заметил, что Вальктор совершенно не смотрит в его сторону, а значит — пришло время действовать. Ник вытащил лапы и острым когтем перерезал бечевку на животе и возле шеи. Раскромсал кляп. Остались ноги. Медленно наклонившись, он быстро убрал остатки веревок со щиколоток. Свобода!

Ни секунды не медля, Николас в прыжке развернулся к Вальтору. Маньяк, целиком погруженный в процесс пытки, заметил его только в последний момент и попытался отразить нападение, ударив горелкой, но Ник сразу выбил баллончик из рук охотника, а затем одним быстрым движением правой лапы располосовал Вальктору шею, а левой — распорол живот.

Из сонной артерии струей брызнула кровь и попала Нику в глаза и рот, заставив закашляться и зажмуриться. Вальктор попытался закричать, но из разодранного горла с шипящим булькающим звуком вылетал лишь воздух. Охотник покачнулся и упал на колени, судорожно хватаясь руками за шею и живот, чтобы удержать стремительно вытекающую жидкость, но ничего уже не мог поделать. Из последних сил он потянулся к пистолету, но потратил оставшиеся секунды жизни, пытаясь вытащить оружие из кобуры.

Когда Николас протер глаза и выплюнул кровь, то увидел предсмертные судороги Вальктора. Глаза закатились, рот раскрылся в немом крике. Охотник был мертв. Николас поднял горелку с пола и выключил. Комната погрузилась во мрак.

Ник резко обернулся к Эспер. Только сейчас он заметил, что ее привязали к опоре голышом. На теле девушки не осталось живого места. Почти всю поверхность кожи покрывали влажные раны и ужасные волдыри. Голова безвольно повисла.

— Ты жива? — спросил Николас, сглотнув тугой комок в горле. Эспер молчала, и он с трудом сдерживал рыдания, готовые вырваться из груди. — Скажи, что ты жива? Пожалуйста?! Пожалуйста… — прошептал Николас, почти срываясь на крик. Он даже не мог дотронуться до Эспер, боялся причинить боль, ведь все тело девушки казалось сплошной открытой раной.

Срезав повязку, закрывающую ей рот, Ник вытащил кляп, а затем плюнул себе на руку, по-прежнему похожую на волчью лапу, и аккуратно приблизил к лицу Эспер. Несколько секунд ожидания показались ему вечностью. Палец похолодел — воздух слабым потоком вылетал из носа Эспер — она редко, но дышала! Колени Николаса подкосились от облегчения, и он рухнул на пол рядом. Сердце радостно забилось в груди. Глотнув большую порцию воздуха, он с громким стоном выдохнул ее обратно. Жива! Теперь осталось только выжидать, когда волчья регенерация начнет работать и ожоги немного затянутся, Эспер придет в сознание, и он сможет безболезненно освободить ее от веревок.

Блуждающий взгляд упал на мертвое тело Вальктора. Николас потянулся к пистолету охотника и, подцепив спусковую скобу когтем, вытащил оружие из кобуры, а затем выскреб из кармана коробок спичек. Ни тем, ни другим воспользоваться для защиты не получится пока у него лапы вместо рук. Паршиво!

Резко поднявшись на ноги, Ник осторожно приблизился к двери. Металлическая створка оказалась не заперта. Ник медленно задвинул щеколду, стараясь произвести как можно меньше шума. Не хватало только, чтобы кто-то из шестерок Вальктора пошел справиться, где босс и обнаружил, что пленники свободны.

Через мутное круглое окошко виднелся узкий коридор, буквально метров пять-шесть в длину. В конце, рядом с лестницей, ведущей на палубу, стоял охотник, вооруженный парой пистолетов, и неотрывно смотрел на экран смартфона, опираясь на стенку.

«Повезло, что получилось прикончить Вальктора так тихо, — удовлетворенно подумал Ник. — Никто на судне пока не подозревает, что уродца-главаря больше нет в живых».

Николас пару минут понаблюдал за коридором, но, кроме мужика со смартфоном, больше охраны не заметил. Вероятно, корабль целиком принадлежал Вальктору, и главарь чувствовал себя защищенным в окружении единомышленников. Возможно, в соседних каютах сидели охотники… или пленники? Ник не знал и решил не выяснять.

«Сколько еще времени охранник прождет возвращение своего хозяина? Час? Нет… Скорее полчаса, да и то при хорошем раскладе. Успеет ли Эспер восстановить силы?»

Николас минут пятнадцать нервно караулил возле двери, а затем обернулся и заметил, как Эспер подняла голову.

— Ник? — прошептала она, по щекам девушки ручьями побежали слезы. — Ник?

— Да! Да! — Ник сразу подбежал к ней. — Ты как?! Боже! Я сейчас освобожу тебя, — он разрезал когтем бечевку вокруг ее рук, ног, шеи и талии. Оставшись без поддержки, Эспер пошатнулась и буквально свалилась ему на руки. Благодаря регенерации ужасные ожоги успели частично затянуться и покрылись тонкой пленкой новой кожи. Ник нежно и очень осторожно прижал любимую к себе, задыхаясь от облегчения и подступивших к горлу слез.

— Все будет в порядке… Теперь все в порядке, — приговаривал Николас, нежно поглаживая голову Эспер, пока она беззвучно рыдала, изо всех сил прижимаясь к нему. — Мы выберемся! Вальктор мертв! Я убил его, Эспер. Он больше тебя не тронет…

Несколько минут они простояли в обнимку. Эспер постепенно успокоилась и обрела силы, чтобы стоять самостоятельно. Ник неуклюже стянул с себя футболку и отдал ей.

— Они вытащили меня прямо из душа, — сообщила Эспер и вытерла тканью заплаканные глаза. — Застали врасплох.

— Я не виню тебя, — прошептал Ник. — Ты ни в чем не виновата, Вальктор в любом случае нашел бы способ. Он как крысобой…

— Жаль, что я была без сознания, — перебила его Эспер, окинув тело Вальктора холодным взглядом, полным ненависти. — Я хотела бы увидеть, как эта крыса подыхает.

— Я поделюсь с тобой воспоминаниями, но позже, — ответил Ник. — Сейчас нам нужно выбираться. Ты сможешь идти? Возьми пистолет.

— Мне не нужен пистолет… Что с твоими руками? — изумилась Эспер, заметив, наконец, его волчьи лапы. — Ты обернулся? Сейчас? До полнолуния еще неделя!

— Это единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Я не знал, как еще спасти нас обоих.

Эспер долгие десять секунд вглядывалась в лицо Ника широкими глазами, полными ужаса.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, как рисковал! — вспылила она, до боли сжав пальцами его плечи. — Если бы ты обернулся полностью, то навечно остался волком! Даже папа редко решается на подобное!

— Разве у меня был выход? Лучше так, чем… — Ник мрачно кивнул в сторону изуродованного тела Даны.

— Прости… Ты прав, — сдалась Эспер, протяжно выдохнув, а затем приобняла его, поцеловав в губы. — Сейчас не время. Мы разберемся с твоей проблемой позже, — пообещала она, натягивая его футболку, которая смотрелась, словно короткое платье.

— Предлагаю оглушить охранника и тихо уйти, — сказал Николас. — В соседних каютах может быть куча вооруженных охотников. Со всеми мы не справимся…

— Нет! Я лично видела, как уроды радовались, пытая Дану. Вальктор устроил из этого целое представление для своей шайки! — зло воскликнула Эспер, взглянув Николасу в глаза. — Перед смертью Дана сдалась и рассказала, где скрываются ее сестры. Охотники наверняка убьют горгон, если я не прикончу их раньше. И даже не думай меня останавливать! Больше никто не будет самовольно судить существ, которые ничего плохого не сделали!

Эспер взмахнула руками и произнесла какое-то заклинание на латыни. Тела Вальктора и Даны мгновенно рассыпались в пепел.

— Я не буду тебя останавливать. Не в этот раз… — мрачно ответил Николас. — Просто будь осторожна.

Эспер кивнула и уверенным шагом направилась прямо к двери.

— Снаружи охранник.

Черт! Николас терпеть не мог неуемную энергию Эспер, вскипающую в самый неподходящий момент. Остановить и вразумить ее в такие минуты казалось невозможной задачей. Особенно для оборотня, не владеющего магией. Нику оставалось только следить, чтобы его любимая ведьма осталась в живых.


	29. Глава 28. Похищение Зайки

Взглянув в мутное окошко на двери, Эспер вновь произнесла заклинание. Охранник вдруг выронил телефон и сполз вниз по стенке.

— Он спит… Пока что, — сообщила Эспер и отодвинула щеколду.

Беззвучно открыв металлическую створку, они осторожно вышли в коридор. Николас заглянул в окошко соседней каюты. Там оказалось пусто. Эспер медленно подошла к следующей двери и резко отодвинулась.

— Охотники, — прошептала она, обернувшись к Нику, а затем быстро произнесла какое-то заклинание. — Я заперла все окна и двери на корабле. Никто не сможет выйти.

— Молодец. Но не забывай про палубу.

Следуя дальше по коридору, они осмотрели остальные четыре каюты. Две оказались заняты охотниками. Одна представляла собой арсенал, до краев забитый разнообразным оружием. Нику захотелось забрать для коллекции несколько пушек, но Эспер просто прошла мимо. В последней каюте спал бородатый мужик, а на тумбочке рядом с койкой стояла бутылка джина, и сидел пушистый белый кот. Эспер замерла, а затем прошептала заклинание. Дверь бесшумно отворилась.

— Только не… — Ник удрученно покачал головой, решив не договаривать. — Эспер на цыпочках зашла в комнату и вновь прошептала заклинание сна.

— Теперь он нас точно не услышит, — сообщила Эспер и открыла шкафчик. — Смотри, что я нашла. — Эспер кинула Нику в руки кошелек охотника и чистую кофту с длинными рукавами, а затем достала с полки шорты для себя.

Одевшись, она аккуратно подняла пушистого кота на руки.

— Какой милый заинька! Пойдешь с нами?

— Ты хочешь забрать его? — изумленно прошептал Ник. — Зачем?

— Я затоплю корабль вместе со всеми охотниками, — призналась Эспер. — Пусть испытают хотя бы часть тех мук, что чувствовали пленники. — Держи! — Эспер сунула котика в руки Ника. — Не оставлять же его умирать? Кисун вовсе не виноват, что у него хозяин урод!

— Боже! Эспер! — прошипел Ник, неуклюже удерживая брыкающегося кота своими руками-лапами. — Ты порой сводишь меня с ума! Ты даже не представляешь, как я буду зол, если нас прикончат из-за какого-то… кисуна!

— Посмертно злись сколько угодно, — улыбнулась Эспер и вновь чмокнула его в губы. Николас раздраженно выдохнул, и откинул голову к потолку, прикрыв глаза.

— Иисусе! — тихо прошептал он. — Ты послана мне в наказание за что-то.

Эспер нахмурилась, кинув ему притворно обиженный взгляд, а затем стала осторожно подниматься по лестнице и, открыв люк, быстро выскочила на палубу и пропала из вида.

— Ты?!

Ник вдруг услышал мужской голос, звук выстрелов, а затем быстрый топот ног по палубе. Проклятье!

— Да я! — рявкнула Эспер в ответ.

Николас почти взлетел вверх по лестнице, но когда оказался на палубе, вокруг Эспер уже никого не было.

— Я отправила пару охотников на корм рыбам, — довольно улыбнулась ведьма, встретившись глазами с испуганным взглядом Ника. — Посмотрим, сколько они смогут проспать в открытом море и не захлебнуться.

— Давай поскорей найдем шлюпку, — предложил Ник, сунув кота обратно ей в руки. «Зайка» здорово успел исцарапать его грудь и плечи, пытаясь вырваться. — Твой кисун, похоже, меня недолюбливает.

— Зайчик просто испугался звука выстрелов, — протянула Эспер, почесывая кота за ушком. — Правда же?

Кот что-то промурчал в ответ и, как ни странно, сразу успокоился у нее на руках.

«Просто почувствовал, как от меня волком несет, — с толикой раздражения подумал Ник, посмотрев на свои когтистые лапы. — Адекватный кисун».

Ник огляделся по сторонам. Корабль дрейфовал в нескольких милях от берега. Вдалеке виднелся знакомый холм афинского акрополя, россыпь разноцветных домиков и куча маленьких парусников, скользящих по волнам белыми точками. Охотники не успели далеко уплыть от города. Повезло!

Спустив шлюпку на воду, они отплыли на двести метров, прежде чем Эспер произнесла какое-то заклинание. Через минуту Николас заметил, что судно Вальктора с гордым именем «Страж» начало сильно крениться на один бок. Совсем скоро оно просто уйдет под воду. Эспер смотрела на кораблекрушение с выражением искреннего удовлетворения. Сейчас Николас полностью разделял ее чувства.

В прошлом он сбежал… Не сделал того, что должен был. Стоило признаться самому себе, что двадцать лет назад он поступил как трус… В том, что родные Эспер теперь мертвы есть и доля его вины. Ведь он отлично знал, чем занимался Вальктор… Видел ужасы, которые творила его шайка, но никак не остановил охотников, абсолютно не помешал им и дальше мучить, пытать и убивать существ.

— Думаешь, Вальктор сказал правду? — вдруг спросила Эспер. На ее щеках появились дорожки слез. — Про мою мать?

— Нет, — ответил Ник и обнял Эспер, нежно погладив ее по голове. — Он просто стремился еще больше тебя помучить, поэтому и выдумал эту чушь.

— Мама действительно не любила…

— Элен не стала бы, — перебил ее Ник. — Я знал твою мать, хоть и не долго. Она была хорошим человеком. Я скорее поверю, что она собственноручно прикончила бы Ренато, чем в историю Вальктора.

— Спасибо… За все, — Эспер обняла его в ответ и поцеловала. Ник ощутил на губах соленый привкус слез. — Я не знаю, что бы делала без тебя.

— Как и я, Эспер, — прошептал он в ответ.

Пару минут они просто сидели обнявшись, пока шлюпка тихо качалась на морских волнах. «Страж» вдруг начал стремительно погружаться в воду. Было опасно и дальше оставаться вблизи тонущего судна.

«Скоро сюда примчатся спасатели. Незачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание», — решил Ник и попросил Эспер завести мотор. Шлюпка быстро поплыла к берегу.

Ник спрятал руки в длинные рукава кофты, которую они забрали у охотника, когда береговая черта приблизилась настолько, что стало можно различить лица людей, гуляющих по набережной.

— Поедем обратно в отель? — спросила Эспер, когда они пришвартовали шлюпку в доках. 

— Да.

— Зайка! Кис-кис, — Эспер пыталась вытащить из-под сидения лодки, под которое он в страхе забился, пока они плыли по морю. — Придется наложить заклинание сна, — сообщила она, нахмурившись. — Зайка очень боится воды.

— Сейчас десять утра… В это время я должен был выходить из самолета в Нью-Йорке, — хмыкнул Ник, покачав головой. — Теперь даже не знаю, как мне объяснить таможенникам наличие у меня… лап? Существуют заклинания на такой случай?

Эспер громко рассмеялась и, прижав уснувшего котика к себе, с улыбкой ответила:

— Представляю выражение их лиц! Извини, но заклинаний нет.

— Ты шутишь! — в страхе воскликнул Ник. — Как мне тогда вернуться обратно в Сэнди Лэйк?

— Придется тебе пробыть вместе со мной в Афинах до следующего полнолуния, — заявила Эспер и, коварно улыбнувшись, добавила: — Я точно знаю, чем мы можем заниматься всю неделю. А после превращения в волка твои лапы опять станут руками, как прежде. Ну… я надеюсь, — уже без улыбки добавила она.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь точно?! — воскликнул Ник.

Эспер рассмеялась и обняла его, прижавшись губами к его щеке.

— Даже если не выйдет, я все равно буду тебя любить!.. О, такси!

***

Сперва Николас думал, что неделя ожидания покажется ему адом и вечностью. Ни раздеться нормально, ни поесть, ни побриться… Еще и в обществе Зайки, на кошачьей мордочке которого ярко читалась вся глубина ненависти к оборотню.

Но в итоге семь дней пролетели слишком, даже чересчур быстро, и показались Нику незабываемыми, хоть они с Эспер и почти не покидали маленькую, насквозь пропахшую лавандой, комнатку в отеле. Николас давно уже не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Возможно, это просто адреналин играл в крови? Радость от того, что они избежали смерти? Удовлетворение от осознания, что их жизням больше никто не угрожает? Избавление от ошибок и демонов прошлого?

Николас решил — неважно. Причина казалась до ужаса и банальности простой: он позволил себе любить, и его любовь была взаимна.

Семь дней свободы… честности. Беззаботное время, редкие минуты жизни, в которые они ненадолго позволили себе стать теми, кем себя и ощущали. И теперь внезапные каникулы закончились…

Увидев посреди черного неба ровный круг луны, Ник даже втайне пожалел, что больше не осталось причин оттягивать с возвращением в Сэнди Лэйк. Сегодня его руки вновь обретут привычный облик, и он сможет вернуться к обязанностям директора, ведь и так задержался в Афинах дольше положенного. В академии его наверняка будет ожидать целый ворох проблем…

Любимая Эспер уедет в Неаполь, пропадет с глаз на целых полтора года. Николас не знал, что произойдет, когда она закончит обучение и вернется в Солинари. Отношения не получится скрывать долго. Да он и не хотел…

«Как отреагируют Майк, Сара и остальные преподаватели, когда узнают? Попросят ли уйти с должности? Что скажет Кэтрин?.. Решит ли Ренато наконец меня прикончить?»

Эспер заставила Ника поклясться, что он будет хранить тайну. Пообещала, что сама расскажет отцу, когда придет время. Николас нехотя согласился. Прошлый опыт прямо свидетельствовал — лишние секреты не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Хотя он и сам не представлял, как найти нужные слова и сообщить Кэсси. Впрочем, она ведь уже знала…

Промучившись пару ночей, Николас все-таки остановился на мысли, что готов покинуть Солинари ради Эспер. Возможно даже уехать куда-то… По-настоящему близкие люди постараются понять их чувства.

А все остальное?.. Остальное от него не зависит.


	30. Глава 29. Обостренное чувство реальности

Сэнди Лэйк. Год спустя

На столе лежала раскрытая книга заклинаний и несколько листков, исписанных почерком Эспер. Час назад она прилетела ранним рейсом из Неаполя и сразу из аэропорта отправилась в Солинари, а сейчас нетерпеливо ходила по кабинету директора из стороны в сторону.

Спустя пару минут Николас бегом ворвался в комнату.

— Эспер! Что случилось? Я не поверил ушам, когда Кэсси сказала, что ты ждешь меня тут!

Эспер остановилась и с радостной улыбкой заявила:

— Ник! Я разобралась!

— С чем?

— Вчера меня вдруг озарило! — еще шире улыбнулась Эспер. Николас не сводил с нее испуганного взгляда. — Я наконец придумала как обмануть заклятие Кэтрин. Уверена, что новый обряд сработает.

— Что именно ты хочешь сделать? — поинтересовался Николас, нахмурив брови.

Закрыв дверь, он облокотился о край стола и напряженно посмотрел на книги и листки, исписанные заклинаниями и магическими формулами, а затем перевел задумчивый взгляд на Эспер.

— Вначале нужно будет достать кровь демона… — начала объяснять она, расхаживая по комнате из стороны в сторону. — Полудемон, вроде Колина, тоже подойдет.

— С этим не будет проблем, — протянул Ник, кивнув головой. — Колин сейчас в Сэнди Лэйк. А дальше?

— Мой план состоит из трех частей. Сперва нужно провести обряд отмены, — ткнув пальцем в одну из книг, лежащих на столе, сказала Эспер.

— Я тоже когда-то думал о нем, но Сара и другие ведьмы считают, что так Кэтрин и Кэсси обе могут умереть! — протестующее воскликнул Ник. — Не пойдет!

— Кэсси и Кэт не умрут, если кровным заклинанием связать их жизни с третьим, — протараторила Эспер, всплеснув руками. — Третий послужит своеобразным звеном, из которого они в равных долях будут черпать жизненную энергию.

— Связать кровью? Темная магия?! — возмутился Ник, посмотрев на нее с неприкрытым осуждением и даже разочарованием.

— Магия крови не всегда темная, — парировала Эспер. — А Кэсси и Кэт ей уже связаны, как дочь и мать.

— Но тогда третий участник умрет! — с гневом выкрикнул Николас. — Ты серьезно предлагаешь мне отправить кого-то на верную смерть?

— Третьей стану я, — сухо сообщила Эспер, сев в кресло. — Кровь Колина не позволит никому из нас умереть. Отменив старый обряд, мы сразу проведем новый. Магия — своего рода жизненная сила…

— Но Колин — полудемон, а не ведьмак! — возразил все еще не убежденный Ник. — Нельзя забрать у него магию.

— Поэтому я отдам свою, — призналась Эспер, что заставило Ника остановиться и замолчать на полуслове, приоткрыв рот. — Обряд уравняет магию… Смешает энергию и силы. Заклинание не вернет жизнь… Кэтрин по-прежнему будет вампиром. Я же стану обычным оборотнем. А вот Кэсси обретет вторую жизнь. Возродится ведьмой, как прежде.

— Неужели ты готова лишиться своих сил? — задумчиво прошептал Николас, плюхнувшись в соседнее кресло.

— Ты всю жизнь обходился без магии. Я не буду долго грустить, — улыбнулась Эспер, положив ногу на ногу. — При этом все останутся живы. К тому же есть шанс, что силы ко мне вернутся.

— Или не вернутся никогда. Неужели ты готова на это пойти? — недоумевал Ник, придвинувшись к ней ближе, и с тревогой взглянул в глубину ее глаз.

— Знаешь, с самого моего детства я пыталась понять, почему я такая? Почему в моей крови в равной доле сочетается магия и проклятие? — ответила Эспер, решив быть предельно честной. — Есть ли в ошибке природы какой-то смысл? Может быть, в этом и заключается цель моего существования? Поделиться частью себя…

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Николас, обхватив руками ее ладони. — Цель существования должна состоять в том, чтобы стать счастливой, оставаясь тем, кто ты есть, и кем была создана. Ты не ошибка природы, Эспер.

— Я останусь собой даже без своих сил, — возразила Эспер. — Возможно, даже стану чуточку более собой, чем обычно. Ведь нас определяет собственный выбор, ведь так? — улыбнулась она. — А я буду счастлива, если будешь счастлив ты. Все просто.

— Тебе стоит обдумать свое решение еще раз, — со всей серьезностью заявил Ник. — Я не могу тебе позволить пойти на такой риск!

— Это не тебе решать, а Кэт и Кэсси!

— Ты не понимаешь, Эспер! — вспыхнул вдруг Николас и, вскочив с кресла, опустился перед ней на колени и сильно сжал в руках ее ладони. — Я не могу тебя потерять! Если есть шанс, что ты умрешь, так и случится!

— С чего ты взял?! — воскликнула Эспер и, выдернув слегка онемевшие пальцы из хватки Ника, нежно погладила его щеки, чтобы заставить хоть немного успокоиться. — Обряд пройдет хорошо. Доверься мне…

— Я не могу, — выдохнул Ник и с силой ударил кулаком по боковинке стола.

Эспер на несколько секунд замерла, пытаясь понять причину подобного беспокойства. Николас выглядел крайне испуганным и будто бы даже отчаявшимся.

Но что его так тревожит? Эспер не могла понять. Николас, заметив ее замешательство, крепко ее обнял, зарывшись руками в волосы.

— Ты не понимаешь, Эспер. Поклянись мне, что откажешься от этой идеи!

— Зачем мне клясться в чем-то подобном?

— Потому что на мне какое-то проклятие… Хотя я не знаю проклятие ли это?.. Но очень похоже.

— Что? — удивилась Эспер. — Я могу проверить. Наложу заклинание.

— Оно ничего не даст! Но ты просто выслушай меня, Эспер. Пожалуйста! — с надрывом в голосе произнес Николас и, поднявшись с пола, сделал несколько нервных шагов из стороны в сторону.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Эспер, когда взглянула в глубину его зеленых глаз, полную мольбы и страха.

— Все женщины, которых я когда-либо любил, умирали, — наконец признался Николас. — Моя мать, моя первая девушка, а потом Кэтрин стала вампиром… Осталась только Кэсси, но и она…

— Простое совпадение! — перебила его Эспер.

— Нет! — Ник с громким хлопком ударил ладонью по столу. — Слишком много совпадений подряд! Когда я только понял, что влюблен… Дракон чуть не сжег тебя дотла. А что произошло, когда я признался тебе в своих чувствах? В тот день демон отправил своего саттелита, чтобы тебя убить. А потом… Вспомни, что случилось в Афинах, после того, как мы провели ночь вместе? Вальктор хотел запытать тебя до смерти!

— У тебя паранойя… — отмахнулась Эспер и, обняв Ника, нежно погладила его по спине. — В те дни не только моя, но и твоя жизнь находилась в опасности.

— Это не паранойя, Эспер, — вздохнул Николас, крепко прижав ее к груди. — А обостренное чувство реальности. Я не могу игнорировать череду…

— Стоп! — перебила его Эспер и, отстранившись, вытащила из подставки на столе нож для бумаг, а затем твердо сказала: — Я прямо сейчас проверю тебя на проклятие!

Схватив руку Ника, она резко уколола его палец острым кончиком лезвия.

— Ай! Что ты делаешь?

— Играю с тобой в доктора! — хмыкнула Эспер, а затем выдавила несколько капелек крови себе на ладонь. — Магический гемоанализ, который покажет, что ты ошибаешься…

— Или нет.

—Да! — стояла на своем Эспер, но, взглянув на хмурое лицо Николаса, внезапно ощутила сомнения и даже толику страха. Совпадения действительно казались подозрительными. Неужели он прав?

Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, она все-таки произнесла необходимое заклинание. Красные горошины крови постепенно порозовели, а спустя несколько секунд и вовсе стали прозрачными и растаяли, словно снег.

— Вот видишь! — воскликнула Эспер с облегчением. — Если бы тебя кто-то проклял — кровь стала бы черной! И я могу найти с десяток подобных заклинаний, но уверена, что они все покажут, что никакого проклятия нет.

Николас молча вытер палец и устало плюхнулся в кресло, откинув голову. Эспер заметила, что он вовсе не выглядит убежденным.

— Просто доверься мне, — сказала она, погладив его плечи. — Я не умру.

— Мне придется, — мрачно отозвался Ник. — У меня нет рычагов давления, чтобы запретить тебе рисковать собой. — Прошу, Эспер, — взяв ее за руки, он подтянул поближе к себе. — Просто пообещай, что ты не будешь торопиться с обрядом. Время еще терпит… Вдруг я прав?

— Нет.

— Просто допусти, что я могу быть я прав! Представь, если в один день умрут три близких мне человека, я ведь просто не переживу! Прошу, отложи эту идею до самого двадцатитрехлетия Кэсси! Ради меня…

— Хорошо, — согласилась Эспер и нежно взлохматила руками его волосы.

— Спасибо! — воскликнул Николас и глубоко вздохнул, закатив глаза.

— Пока никто не узнает…

Ник облегченно улыбнулся и, прижав ее ладонь к губам, поочередно поцеловал каждый пальчик, а после с нарочито итальянским акцентом произнес: — Грацие, синьорина! Грацие!

Эспер со смехом уселась к нему на колени, нежно обвив руками шею.

— Получается, сегодня я приехала зря! Или нет?.. Давай лучше поговорим о том, рад ли ты вновь меня видеть? — мило улыбнувшись, она потянулась за поцелуем, который Ник с удовольствием разделил. Вскоре воздух в легких совсем закончился, и он наконец прошептал: — Счастлив! Разве могло быть иначе?

Их губы вновь слились в поцелуе. Эспер со всей страстью отдалась ласкам, ощущая радость от каждого касания. Колючая кожа щек, шеи, мягкие волосы… Реальность доводила до дрожи, просто сводила с ума. Боже! Как же она соскучилась!

Эспер закрыла глаза и на ощупь ослабила галстук и, развязав, кинула его в сторону, стащила пиджак и отправила вслед. Переборов мимолетное желание магией немедленно раздеть Ника, она неторопливо расстегнула кучу маленьких пуговок на рубашке. Черт! Эспер давно мечтала воплотить в реальность тот давний сон. Неужели он и вправду позволит заняться сексом в своем кабинете?

Ник не сопротивлялся, когда ее ладошки проникли под ткань, погладили его спину, дорожку волос на груди, очерченный пресс… Кожа казалась такой теплой, почти горячей. Подушечки пальцев покалывало от нарастающего напряжения и удовольствия. Эспер глубоко вдыхала окружающий его соблазнительный запах… Хотелось ощущать губами каждую клеточку тела. Хотелось целиком почувствовать его в себе.

Эспер таяла в руках Николаса и сгорала от нетерпения, пытаясь резкими движениями расстегнуть противный ремень. Внезапно Ник легко подхватил ее и усадил на стол. Нежно проведя руками вдоль позвоночника, он быстро расстегнул молнию на платье и, проскользнув под ткань, сжал ее грудь, пока губы жадно ласкали щеки, шею, плечи. Изо рта Эспер вырвался судорожный стон.

Смяв легкий шифон, Ник обхватил руками ее попку и требовательно придвинул ближе к себе. Эспер стиснула ногами его бедра, и сквозь тонкую ткань трусиков почувствовала, как он возбужден. Предвкушение удовольствия прокатилось по телу томительной дрожью, острой пульсацией отдалось внизу живота, заставив с очередным стоном протяжно выдохнуть. Черт! Как же давно они не были вместе! Эспер сквозь брюки обхватила твердый бугорок его члена и помассировала, мечтая быстрее ощутить его в себе. Раздвинув ее ноги, Николас жестко провел ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, а затем приподнял кружева трусиков и…

Двери кабинета распахнулись. Эспер сразу соскочила со стола, неуклюже поправив платье и волосы, Николас схватил пиджак, чтобы прикрыться, но было уже поздно.

— Ох, черт! Мои глаза! — с порога прокричала Кэсси, театрально скривившись. — Я буквально на десять минут оставила вас вдвоем! Боже! Фу! За что мне такое?! — девушка стремительно развернулась и быстро ушла, взмахнув руками. От выплеска магии дверь с громким хлопком закрылась, листы взлетели со стола, а с полок попадали книги.

— Все еще хочешь ей помогать? — улыбнулся Николас, обреченно покачав головой, а затем шутливо предложил: — Может, все-таки идея с горгоной не так уж плоха?

— Предположу, что Кэсси сейчас направляется в библиотеку, чтобы найти для меня самое ужасное проклятие, а значит, закопается в книгах и еще не скоро вернется, — рассмеялась Эспер, вновь притянув его к себе. — Продолжим?

— Только запри дверь, — согласился Ник, обнимая ее в ответ. — Неизвестно, кто еще заявится сюда следующим и захочет свернуть мне шею. Ренато ведь тоже в Сэнди Лэйк.

— Правда? — удивилась Эспер, а затем произнесла заклинание, надежно запечатавшее двери от лишних посетителей, и скинула с себя платье.

Николас не ответил, а лишь впился в ее губы страстным поцелуем, который начисто смел все лишние мысли.

Через некоторое время, когда они уже устало собирали свою одежду, раскиданную по разным углам кабинета, зазвонил телефон. Николас включил громкую связь, чтобы, не отвлекаясь, натянуть брюки.

— Хотман слушает.

— У меня срочные новости, касающиеся одного нашего старого знакомого… — прозвучал из динамика голос Ангуса МакСойла. — Думаю, тебе будет интересно.


	31. Глава 30. Чужая табакерка

— Конечно, что случилось? — ответил Николас, кинув хмурый взгляд в сторону Эспер. Старый друг никогда не беспокоил по пустякам, а значит, дело было по-настоящему серьезным.

— Приходи ко мне в поместье, — коротко буркнул МакСойл. — И захвати нож Баланара.

Нож демона?.. Вязкие капли крови, бардовые всполохи, глухой звук падения тела и чувство бесконечной вины. Давние воспоминания пронеслись по телу легкой вспышкой испуга. И… Ник напряженно замер. Неужели ему послышались нотки страха в голосе вампира?

— Зачем? — ответа не последовало. Ангус уже сбросил звонок, что серьезно настораживало.

Внутри мгновенно вскипело нехорошее предчувствие. Молодой (по общепринятым меркам) вампир обычно лишь бесил окружающих дурными шуточками, но сейчас…

— Только не говори, что ты тоже собираешься пойти? — устало произнес Николас, умоляюще посмотрев на любимую ведьму. Обнаженная Эспер легко накинула платье на плечи, плавно скользнула ногами в туфли, а после одарила его милым, хоть и презрительным взглядом. В моменты раздражения ее синие глаза отблескивали каким-то арктическим холодом, отчего ему невольно вспоминался Ренато. Сущее наказание, если подумать, так сильно полюбить дочь врага… Хотя такие ли враги ли они сейчас? Вопрос, который Ник старательно игнорировал последние годы, ведь простить – означало бы пойти вопреки своим принципам, предать самого себя.

— Ты теперь во всем будешь видеть угрозу моей жизни, да? — пухлые губы Эспер превратились в тонкую линию. — Папа почему-то в городе, но никому не сообщил. Ангус МакДак просит принести к нему в поместье треклятый нож и не объясняет причину. Будь честен, даже тебе это показалось подозрительным! Разумеется, я пойду.

Николас откинул голову к потолку и тяжело выдохнул, а затем, собравшись с мыслями, счастливо улыбнулся и крепко обнял Эспер, скользнув ладонями по разгоряченной коже ее спины, а затем ласково пригладил взъерошенные медные пряди на макушке.

— Ты всего час в Солинари, а уже начался очередной виток проблем.

— Мы еще не знаем, что случилось, но я уже виновата? — недовольно процедила Эспер, но все же обняла его в ответ, а затем провела пальчиками по его растрепанным волосам, укладывая их в привычную прическу. Взмахнув рукой, она быстро шепнула несколько слов на латыни и галстук на шее Ника сам собой аккуратно завязался.

— Отличное заклинание!

— Для удушения противника… но я его немного подредактировала.

— И решила проверить эксперимент сразу на мне?

— Но ведь сработало.

— Какая удача, синьорина! — Ник укоризненно покачал головой.

— Почему вы вечно придираетесь, мистер Хотман? — рассмеялась Эспер, шуточно изобразив обиду, и попыталась выбраться из его крепких объятий.

— Потому, что ты мой любимый магнит для неприятностей, — прошептал Николас, требовательно удерживая ее за талию и не желая отпускать. Отодвинув волнистую прядку, он поцеловал пульсирующую венку на ее шее, а затем медленно, словно стремясь подольше растянуть ускользающий момент уютного спокойствия и близости, застегнул молнию на платье. — И что-то мне подсказывает, что мы вновь влипли, — выдохнул он. — Ангус, конечно тот еще шутник, но, чувствую, не в этот раз.

— Соглашусь, — мрачно ответила Эспер. — Поторопимся.

***

Поместье МакСойла находилось всего в нескольких милях от Солинари, и было настолько же древним, хотя выглядело поухоженнее, ведь в нем постоянно жили заботливые хозяева, в отличие от здания академии, которое, прежде чем стать приютом для сверхъестественных существ, целое столетие простояло пустым и заброшенным.

Пышные кусты темно-зеленого снежноягодника, украшающие территорию, красиво подстрижены, разноцветные охапки гортензий и можжевельника политы, а подъездная дорога усыпана свежим гравием, громко хрустящим под колесами машины. Скромный сад по меркам любого настоящего садовода все же подкупал своей простотой и аккуратностью.

Николас улыбнулся, заметив, как Эспер изумленно разглядывает открывшийся вид. Ангус очень «по-ирландски» гордился тем, что сумел сохранить дом своего детства в прекрасном состоянии, а к тому же за две сотни лет не лишился ни акра земли. А еще вампир до ужаса не любил незваных гостей и однажды чересчур резво стер память парочке студентов академии, решивших ради притока адреналина в шутку забраться к нему в дом. Собственно, именно после того инцидента МакСойла и выгнали с поста директора, а Нику пришло письмо с приглашением на работу в Солинари.

Но сейчас их ждали, а значит бояться, казалось бы, нечего… Но от одного взгляда в темные окна поместья, по спине пробежала необъяснимая волна тревоги. Ник с трудом сдержал желание сильнее надавить на газ, вместо тормоза, и уехать куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы не испортить прекрасный день их долгожданной встречи после целого года разлуки.

— Оказывается тут мило и симпатично. Никогда бы не подумала! Мне казалось, что МакДак ночует где-нибудь на грязном каменном полу фамильного склепа, — съязвила Эспер, выходя из машины. — И вылезает из гроба, только чтобы опохмелиться…

— Какая грубость, милая Бьянка! — донесся вдруг до них возмущенный возглас Ангуса МакСойла. Входная дверь скрипнула и в мгновение ока вампир оказался на крыльце. — А я и забыл, какая ты грубиянка. О! Надо же, в рифму получилось! — в руке он держал изящную чашечку с чаем. Удивительно, но темная жидкость ни капли не пролилась после путешествия по воздуху с большой скоростью. Ангус претенциозно отхлебнул глоточек, а затем брезгливо поморщился. — Остыл. Вот досада… Слишком торопился из-за вас!

— Я принес, что ты хотел, — сказал Ник, потянувшись за ножом, спрятанным во внутренний карман пиджака. — Вопрос только зачем?

— Не сейчас, — улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Ангуса и он резко потянул руку, придержав его ладонь, а затем шепотом добавил: — Мог бы и предупредить, мон ами, что притащишь сюда свою синьорину. А теперь у тебя проблема…

— О чем ты?

— О том, как чудно здесь пахнет, — прищурился Ангус, а его губы растянулись в хищной ухмылке. — Вами обоими. Знаете, такая специфическая гамма ароматов... — Эспер и Николас смущенно переглянулись. — Я, конечно, раз за вас, мон ами. Фанфары, фейерверки, розы и авации! Авэ любви! Но вампиры чутко…

— Простите, любезнейший, — возмущенно перебила Эспер, — что оскорбляем своим присутствием ваше чуткое обоняние.

— Мы торопились. Мне показалось дело срочное? — хмыкнул Николас, приобняв ее за плечо, чтобы успокоить.

— Могло и подождать полчаса… — бесцветно сообщил Ангус, развернувшись на каблуках. — У меня в гостях твоя бывшая, — обратился он к Нику, а затем наклонился к Эспер, прошептав через плечо: — В компании твоего милейшего отца. Не говорите потом, что я не предупреждал. — Вылив остатки чая на газон, вампир резко расправил плечи, с хрустом потянулся, и быстро исчез где-то в глубине здания, оставив их одних.

Новая информация заставила Николаса застыть на месте и задуматься, в то время как Эспер уже переступила порог поместья.

— Ты боишься встретиться с папой? — спросила она, заметив его промедление. — Или с Кэтрин?

— Нет, — протянул Ник, сделав несколько шагов по крыльцу. — Хотя я, пожалуй, опасаюсь его реакции на наш… кхм, общий запах.

— Пожалуй, я тоже, — Эспер согласно улыбнулась. — Но рано или поздно они должны будут узнать, так почему бы не сегодня?

— Я беспокоюсь о другом, — медленно выговорил Николас. — Сейчас мне больше интересно, почему Ренато боится сам встретиться со мной? Почему заставил Ангуса раздобыть нож?.. И зачем ему вообще понадобилась ловушка Баланара? Твой отец наконец нашел Кверакора?

Эспер нахмурилась и, прикрыв дверь, шагнула к нему.

— Нет, насколько мне известно. Но я не видела его почти год…

— Просто я не знаю, как еще объяснить происходящее, — Николас покачал головой, всеми силами прогоняя прочь нехорошее предчувствие. — Клинок сейчас не представляет собой никакой особой ценности и мог бы понадобиться лишь тем, кто с ним связан — Кверакору и Колину. Но Саммерс с тех пор ни разу не спросил меня о нем. Остается только некромант. К тому же МакСойл, при всех его недостатках, никогда не опустился до воровства, поэтому позвонил напрямую мне, попросив принести клинок лично. Подозреваю, это все часть дурного плана Кэтрин, — вздохнул он и закатил глаза. — Неприятности никогда без нее не обходятся!

Прошла пару минут, которые они провели в задумчивости, стоя вдвоем на крыльце. Николас ходил из стороны в сторону, а Эспер сидела на перилах, напряженно рассматривая входную дверь.

— Если мы зайдем туда вместе, Кэт перестанет общаться со мной, как прежде, — высказала она свои мысли и со стоном закрыла глаза руками. — А папа точно свернет мне шею! А-а-а! Я только сейчас поняла, насколько мне будет неловко! — Николас весело фыркнул и, наконец, расслабился, когда понял, что они просто бессмысленно тратят время, когда можно подняться и все выяснить.

— Шею скорее свернут именно мне, не переживай. Пойдем, — крепко взяв ее за руку, Ник потянул за собой Эспер, которой, кажется, вдруг перехотелось идти на встречу. — Никто больше не заставит меня тебя бросить… И ничто.

***

Внутри огромного поместья можно было легко заплутать, но Николас хорошо знал путь до гостевой столовой, где обычно Ангус принимал посетителей и устраивал вечеринки для своих друзей вампиров. Однажды Ник неосмотрительно попал на подобное «мероприятие для избранных», и с тех пор больше не заглядывал к другу без приглашения. Не хотелось становиться донором крови без веской на то причины.

Сейчас же компания ожидалась не менее своеобразная, и, остановившись перед дубовыми дверями, он совершенно не знал, какого исхода стоит ждать от сегодняшнего вечера. Мысленно собравшись с силами, Ник толкнул створку и вошел в тускло освещенный зал. Эспер скользнула следом, продолжая сжимать его ладонь.

— Вижу, ты не торопился подниматься, Хотман? — донесся до них голос Ренато. Оборотень сидел, развалившись на кресле перед пустым, холодным камином, и даже не повернулся. — По-прежнему боишься меня?

— Пришлось несколько раз подумать, стоит ли приносить сюда клинок, — спокойно ответил Николас, не поддавшись на провокацию.

С соседнего кресла вскочила Кэт и благодаря вампирской скорости в следующий миг оказалась напротив них.

— Эспер! Почему ты здесь? — с ужасом воскликнула она. — Мы тебя не ждали. — Ренато резко поднялся с кресла и впился глазами в свою дочь, а затем медленно перевел взгляд на Ника, отчего он сильнее сжал руку любимой, но глаз не отвел.

— Ты должна быть сейчас в Неаполе, — полушепотом и с какой-то толикой досады высказался Ренато. Резко отвернувшись, он сделал несколько быстрых шагов к окну и застыл, глядя на сад.

Совершенно не такой реакции ожидал Николас от оборотня старой закалки. Это настораживало. Почему он испуган, а не зол… и ни капли не рад встрече с дочерью? Во что они, черт побери, ввязались?

Воцарилось неловкое и напряженное молчание. Раз… Два… Три. Секунды душной тишины жалили, словно раскаленные частички пепла. Первым не выдержал МакСойл.

— Пойду, прикажу подать ужин на шестерых, — сообщил вампир, глухо прокашлявшись. — Будьте, как дома. Я мигом, — и пулей исчез из комнаты.

В поисках ответов Николас непроизвольно повернулся к Кэтрин. Постепенно выражение ее лица изменилось, беспокойство перетекло в краткую задумчивость, а затем его бывшая жена медленно перевела взгляд с Эспер на него. В глубине глаз отразилось смятение, изумление и куча возникших вопросов. Как Ангус и предвещал, она наконец почувствовала. Догадалась. Осталось только суметь пережить несколько дней осуждения, пока Кэт будет переваривать шокирующие новости.

— Я приехала сегодня утром, — наконец решилась ответить Эспер. — К Нику…

— Как это понимать? — почти прошипела Кэтрин. — Вы… Вы?..

— Мы вместе с прошлого года. С тех пор, как приехали из Афин, и планируем быть вместе и дальше, — ровно ответил Ник и вновь пытливо взглянул на Ренато. Нэро молчал и даже не пошевелился. Пугающе странно, черт возьми!

— Мне жаль, Кэт, что я скрывала от тебя! — воскликнула Эспер. — Осенью я переезжаю обратно в Солинари.

— Я не верю своим ушам! — тонкие брови Кэтрин взлетели вверх, а на виске забилась синяя венка. — Как вы?.. Почему?.. И ты, Николас! Я… Я… — она задыхалась и просто не смогла найти слов, а потом быстро переместилась к окну. — Ренато! Ты ничего им не скажешь?!

Оборотень промолчал, что еще больше удивило Ника, тело которого напряглось, а нервы натянулись, словно струны, ведь он по-настоящему настроился защищаться. Ренато Нэро никогда не славился терпением, а Ник совершенно не желал быть последней строчкой в длинном списке его жертв.

— Так ты знал?! — яркие эмоции Кэт расходились, казалось, почти осязаемыми волнами по комнате.

— А почему, как ты думаешь, твой бывший, который всегда ненавидел оборотней и вампиров, внезапно стал одним из нас? — холодно процедил Ренато, продолжая смотреть в окно, а Ник непроизвольно выдохнул. Значит Нэро давно знал. И ничего не сделал.

— Он...

— Думаешь, просто спасал свою шкуру? Думаешь, счастливое совпадение, что в его венах текла ее кровь, когда его убили? Удивительно, что ты поверила в эту милую сказочку, котенок Кэт! Я приказал Эспер забыть его и держаться подальше. Угрожал расправой Хотману, и даже увез ее в Неаполь. Но моя дочь сама поделилась с ним собственной кровью, а он по своей воле принял проклятие. Все решилось еще до моего воскрешения, а большее оставалось лишь вопросом времени. Год, десять лет или тридцать? Я знал, что так или иначе…

— Не нужно драматизировать, папа, — вспылила вдруг Эспер. — Не забывай, что благодаря его сделке Кверакор вернул тебе жизнь!

— Жизнь… — Ренато вдруг вздрогнул и нервно повел плечом, а затем опустил голову. Кэтрин будто бы стала бледнее и старательно отводила взгляд. Ник не мог не заметить резкую перемену в их настроении, и задался вопросом: в чем же причина?

— Зачем вам понадобился клинок Баланара? — спросил он, решив перевести разговор в иное русло.

С их личной тайной решительно покончено, и теперь пора выяснять, что за черти скрываются в чужой табакерке, острый ключ от которой лежит у него во внутреннем кармане, прямо рядом с сердцем.


End file.
